A Woman Behind These Clothes
by Defiant Vixen
Summary: After concealing her true gender for years, Juushiro Ukitake thought she had the art of hiding mastered...but then Ichigo, in all his brash glory, happened to stumble across her secret...while she was in the bath! ::female!Ukitake::
1. Chapter 1

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Summary:** After concealing her true gender for years, Juushiro Ukitake thought she had the art of hiding mastered...but then Ichigo, in all his brash glory, happened to stumble across her secret. Is there a way to keep the loud orange-hair substitute soul-reaper quiet? Probably not...

**Pairings:** No real pairings, only if you squint and tilt your head just right. Also a brief mention of Renji/Byakuya.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters associated with the Anime of Bleach.

**Warnings:** Juushiro Ukitake is conveyed as a female in gender in this story. Yes, I am well aware that he is male in both Manga and anime, but just work with me here for the sake of it.

**AN:** Hello there, everyone. This is my first attempt at a Bleach Fic, and I'm fairly new to this fandom as I've only seen up to episode 68 so I'm writing my fic from there, ok? I'm using 'dub' words like captains and lieutenants so forgive any crappiness of this fic. This is an experiment, so bear with me, please.

Also, this will most likely be a two shot fic, so either way; I hope you find a little bit of entertainment from something...anything?

Comments, suggestions and tips on how to make this uncrappy are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 1:

"You must learn to take it easy once in a while, Captain Ukitake," the ever soothing voice with a hint of scowling from Unohana causes a certain white haired captain to blush ever so softly and drop his head in embarrassment. "You were lucky that was only a minor attack."

A wryly grin appeared on Ukitake's lips as the words 'minor attack' drifted through his mind. It was quite disconcerting whenever he would have a coughing fit that didn't bring vast amounts of blood to his mouth was considered minor.

Either way, his coughing would bring immediate attention to anyone within hearing shot and he would promptly find himself sitting on a bed with Unohana fussing over him. There was many a time where he couldn't even remember the journey to squadron Four, and some journeys he wished he didn't remember.

Being flung over the shoulder of Kenpachi as he paraded him through the streets of Sereitei was neither amusing or comfortable.

"Only a few drops of blood this time, Unohana," Ukitake replied helpfully.

"It was extremely fortunate that your third seats were able to get you here so quickly, is it not?" Unohana asked with her usual gentle expression.

The mention of his third seats brought a smile to Ukitake's face. Kiyone and Sentaro are two great kids and even though their constant bickering is troublesome, he wouldn't trade them for the world.

"I must say, Ukitake," Unohana interrupted his thoughts. "After all these years, your third seats still have no idea that they are serving a female captain, am I right?"

Those words caused a blush to darken Ukitake's usually pale face, a small smile gracing her lips when she realizes that her old friend was right. It had been...decades, centuries since she starting binding her chest and only a handful of her fellow soul reapers knew of her real gender. Unohana was one, of course. She is one of Ukitake's dearest friends and her personal doctor at the same time. There was no way in this world or the world of the living can anything hide anything from their doctor.

The other people who know are of course Kyouraku, her best friend and Captain Yammato, her sensei.

The other person was Kaien, but he...he's no longer here with her anymore...

Kyouraku found out in their academy days together; she had suffered a quite vicious attack while they were sparring together and he had carried her back to their shared room, where he found the bandages while trying to take care of her. He was quite rightly shocked by what he found and she had to explain to him that she was hiding for two different reasons; one was the bandages helped with her TB, and the other because she was the oldest of seven kids to a family she vowed to take care of no matter what. For countless centuries the oldest Ukitake child had always been male...until she came along. So, to continue the tradition, she wore those bandages to make her family proud of her.

From that day on, Kyouraku took to the flirtious habit of calling her 'handsome' and liked to flirt with her, as a male, in front of his ladies, prompting them to coo and squeal at them like a group of...what did Rukia call them again? Yaoi fangirls?

Honestly, some women are weird.

Kyouraku's flirting would increase whenever he had a little too much sake, which was more often than having too little. She loved her best friend dearly; she just wished that his hands would not become so friendly when he was drunk. He had returned to work many a morning sporting a hangover and a bruised cheek from where she had to actually slap some sense into him.

"I'm as surprised as you are," Ukitake replied as she lifted her hand and curled a strand of her pure white hair behind her ear. "After all, they are very...enthusiastic, aren't they?"

A motherly smile slipped across Unohana's lips as she considered her words and nodded her head once. Enthusiastic wasn't the word she would use, but then again, Kiyone and Sentaro do take rather good care of Ukitake whenever she suffers from an attack, so she can't really complain about them too much at all.

"It's not like I'm hiding from them on purpose," Ukitake said as she began to tighten her clothing, ready to leave and head back to her private quarters on the suggestion of getting more rest. "The bandages just help me breathe a little bit easier."

"Of course," Unohana replied gently as she inclined her head forward just a little. "Now, you must get some rest, Ukitake, another attack like that and I'll be force to emit you under my care, understand?"

"Yes, I understand," Ukitake quickly replied as she repressed a shudder from taking physical form. It's not that being under Unohana's gentle healing was anything bad, it's the thought of being cooped up in one room for days on end, confined to a bed that made her skin crawl.

"Don't worry about me too much, I'll be fine," she said as she made her way to the door and to her freedom. "I won't be a bother, I promise."

"Take care," Unohana offered before she left the room completely.

Stepping out into the warm sun, Ukitake couldn't help but pause in her movements to draw in a breath of fresh air, her lungs only giving a minor hint of protest, but other than that, it felt good. Summer had finally arrived at the Sereitei and for that fact alone, Ukitake was pleased. No more cold winter days or nights where she had to worry about getting a minor cold that could turn into a potential life or death situation.

She simply loved the warmer months as she could spend many a lazy afternoon attending to her gardens and Koi pond. Kyouraku would often join her, sitting under the shade of the tree, sipping sake and falling in and out of consciousness.

A suddenly spike in spiritual pressure followed by a war car of epic proportions quickly drew Ukitake out of her thoughts and she whipped about to the sound of the noise, a sense of concern etching its way into the pit of her stomach. Not another attack on the Sereitei, surely?

However, her concern soon dissipated when the familiarity of those spiritual pressures touched her chest and she breathed a small sigh of relief before laughing softly to herself.

Hmm, seemed like Ichigo was paying a visit again. No one could make Captain Kenpachi give such a war cry for an impending battle quite as loud as Ichigo could.

A sympathetic smile slipped across Ukitake's lips as she thought about the vibrant orange-haired young man, suppressing a chuckle when she heard his voice in the far off distance tell Kenpachi to back off. And thus, starting the usual cycle; Ichigo would run away and Kenpachi would give chase. It was the same every time Ichigo entered the Sereitei.

He was certainly quite a character. How he manages to hide from that monster of a man every time he visits, she'll never know.

Since the young substitute soul reaper entered their lives so suddenly, things have never been the same. Things appear to be a bit more brighter now, like a sense of fun and adventure had somehow returned to the Sereitei, despite the recent going ons with Aizen's betrayal.

Removing herself from that train of thought, Ukitake continued her journey away from squad Four's building toward her place of solitude of her home. She was feeling a little tired and a bit yucky from her earlier attack, one that only brought a few spots of blood, significantly different than the usual waterfall of blood that soaked anything in front of her.

A nice warm bath should make her feel better.

After finally reassuring her loyal and beloved seats before retreating to her sanctuary within Ugendō, her family's estate. Slipping into the bathroom, she makes sure that the door is shut securely before proceeding further with the removal of her Captaincy robes, carefully folding them away.

Risking a quick glance in the mirror, Ukitake sighed as she began to carefully move the thick bandages of elastic material from around her chest, her ribs giving a small hint of protest. Her bust wasn't that large or profound, thank goodness, but still well developed despite countless years of binding. Her slender frame appeared somewhat frail and sickly, light scars from past battles littering her pale skin. She was scrawny, no doubt about that, a fact that Kyouraku can't help but tease her about as her robes practically swim on her. And the fact that she was quite tall for someone who weighted so little only added fuel to his taunts.

Speaking of clothes, Kyouraku had been trying for years to get her to wear that pink kimono he always wears, but she resists as she would look terrible in it, she was certain.

How on earth they were still friends, still the best of friends, she'll never know. But she loves him to death, anyway. She knows she would have been lost long ago had it not been for him, especially his comfort for when she lost many members of her squad and her most trusted lieutenant, Kaien Shiba.

Slipping into the steamy warm bathwater immediately caused a sigh of contentment to pass her lips and she shut her eyes, her body immediately relaxing into the enveloping warmth. It was always life's little pleasures that made Ukitake feel really alive and slipping into a hot bath was always her favourite. She could spend hours here, but that would only cause fear to ripple through her fellow soul reapers, all of them fearing that she'd had collapsed while bathing.

She always made sure that she removed herself from the bathroom long before she felt her chest tighten with the very familiar cough.

Ukitake was suddenly jolted out of her relaxation by the hairs pricking up at the back of her neck. A familiar spiritual pressure was heading this direction at a tremendous speed, yet he or she was not using a flashstep. They were moving so fast that she was unable to detect who they were from their spiritual pressure, yet it was very, very familiar.

A feeling of urgency consumed her and she managed to pull herself out of the bath and grab a single towel, wrapping it around herself when that spiritual pressure abruptly burst into her bathroom! Of all places she could have been ambushed, why in her own bathroom while she was half naked and still feeling the side effects of a previous coughing attack?!

The door swung open quite abruptly and then slammed shut, a very recognizable orange-haired young man leaning against the door, his large Zanpakutō in a death-like grip in his hand as he breathed heavily from his run.

"Finally lost him," he panted hard as he pushed himself away from the door and placed his Zanpakutō back where it belonged, his other hand moving to run through his spiky orange hair.

Ukitake immediately felt her heart sink into her chest and he heat on her skin increase. Why did it have to be him, of all people?

"Heh," he said with a self-pitying laugh and turned around to face her, a sympathetic grin on his lips, yet a tired expression in his eyes. "Sorry for barging in like...this..." he then trailed off, his eyes growing alarmingly wide.

"Ichigo...?" Ukitake found herself uncharacteristically stuttering.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Summary:** After concealing her true gender for years, Juushiro Ukitake thought she had the art of hiding mastered...but then Ichigo, in all his brash glory, happened to stumble across her secret. Is there a way to keep the loud orange-hair substitute soul-reaper quiet? Probably not...

**Pairings:** No real pairings, only if you squint and tilt your head just right. Also a brief mention of Renji/Byakuya.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters associated with the Anime of Bleach.

**Warnings:** Juushiro Ukitake is dictated as a female in gender in this story. Yes, I am well aware that he is male in both Manga and anime, but work with me here.

**AN:** Hello again. I wasn't expecting this chapter to be as long as it is. I guess I was on a roll or something, lol! I'm in a much better mood today than I was yesterday. I was in a terribly frightful mood ^^;

Thank you very much; orphen chica, Yays4pie, lynixe, CleverPhoenix and dragonfire7654321 for reviewing and to everyone who has placed this fic on their favourite and alert lists! I'm glad that my first Bleach Fic is going over so well ^^

Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated. **And if you think I should continue this, let me know as well. Any ideas for future chapters will be greatly appreciated and welcomed as well.** Thanks in advanced. I hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Ichigo...?" Ukitake's could do nothing but stare back into those light brown eyes, her throat suddenly constricting with the ever familiar sense of fear and dread, mixed well with disbelief and humiliation.

"You're a woman!?" Ichigo shouted as he tried to scramble away, his back hitting the closed door of the bathroom, his eyes comically wide and his expression an array of shock and disbelief.

Ukitake clutched her towel tighter around her sickly thin frame, her mouth opening to reply in some way to his outburst, but the other familiar sense of spiritual pressure heading this way at tremendous speed cause a flash of panic to shiver through her. Without thinking, she moved forward abruptly to place a hand over Ichigo's mouth and pressed herself against him, trying to conceal his spiritual pressure with her own and keeping him as quiet as possible.

"Shh!" she hissed into his ear. "He's coming."

Then, not a split second had those words left her mouth did the rumbling roar of Kenpachi's voice drifted through the walls as he seemed to perch himself onto the roof of the complex.

"Ukitake! Where's Ichigo? I know he's around here somewhere."

"I'm taking a bath, Captain Kenpachi," Ukitake replied as calmly as any woman in her position could. "Is there something wrong?"

"Tch," came Kenpachi's disgruntle response. "Never mind."

Then, as abruptly as his spiritual came, it left, ready to hunt every square inch of the Sereitei to find his strongest opponent. He won't rest until he finds Ichigo or the human male somehow flees back into the world of the living.

Ukitake waited until her fellow captain was at a safe distance before breathing a sigh of relief. "He's gone now," she muttered and turned her attention back to the human male in front of her.

"Ichigo?" she asked with a sense of concerned when she noted how red he looked in the face, his body stiff and his eyes closed tightly. It was then that she realized that she was literally pressed up against him half naked, her bust crushed against his chest as she placed her hand over his mouth.

A light blush immediately made its way onto her features and she released her hold on the orange-haired youth, stepping back and raising her hands in front of her in a peace-like gesture. "Oh, sorry!"

Ichigo tried to press himself flatter against the bathroom wall. "What the hell?!" he all but spluttered at her.

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" Ukitake retorted as she placed one of her hands on the knot of her towel, the other resting on the curve of her hip to give Ichigo a very stern looking appearing, but the dark blush adorning her cheeks seemed to ruin the look completely. "Do you make a habit of running into other people's bathrooms?"

That question and light scowling caused Ichigo to stutter with a sense of indignity. "I thought you were a guy!" he said as he tried to explain himself, his arms flailing about wildly at his sides.

"It shouldn't have made a difference if I was a guy or not," Ukitake continue to scowl before a shiver raced over her visible flesh and she clutched her only source of warmth and protection closer. That sickly feeling of tightness in her chest returned and she soon found herself sinking to the floor as a series of harsh coughs wracked at her slender frame.

Please, don't let her start coughing up blood in front of Ichigo, now. And don't let Kiyone or Sentaro hear her. The last thing she needed now was to be paraded through the streets half naked. She would die from humiliation right there and then.

"Er, are you ok?" Ichigo asked as he slowly came down from the shock, now concern taking form. His worry only increased in ferocity with each cough. "Shit, what do I do?!"

Ukitake cursed her condition's ability to erupt at the worse possible moments inwardly, trying hard to draw in enough air into her burning, aching lungs to at least answer the uncomfortable teen. She could taste the metallic feeling of blood at the very back of her throat and she willed it desperately to go away.

This was no helping the situation at all!

Suddenly, something soft and light was draped over her trembling form as a gentle hand appeared on her shoulder, the other soothing back her hair with seemingly talented fingers. Those hands, though callous from wielding a large sword and harden from many fights were soothing, as were the words that tumbled from her comforters mouth. She first thought that perhaps Kyouraku had somehow came to her aide before realizing that the one helping her had a different spiritual pressure altogether.

"Just take it easy." It was Ichigo's voice; she could feel his presence kneeling right in front of her. Despite being wild and brash at the best of times, he was also well equipped for serious matters, especially toward the medical side of things because of his father who was a doctor. "Take long, deep breathes. In and out, that's it."

Soon, Ukitake's coughing began to subside and then disappear altogether. She still felt weak from the attack and her body still trembled, shivering from a light chill. She pulled her hand away from her mouth and looked at her palm, relieved to find only a speck or two of blood.

"Sorry," Ichigo suddenly apologized, causing Ukitake to gaze up at him through a veil of pure white hair that was still damp from her bath. Ichigo still appeared somewhat uncomfortable by being in the presence of a half naked girl, but his discomfort was overridden by the fact that he was concerned about her well being.

Peering up at the orange-haired youth, Ukitake began to understand why Rukia was so fond of this human.

Removing his hands from her shoulders, he climbed to his feet and took a couple of steps backwards, scratching the back of his head in a bashful manner. "I guess this is my fault, huh?"

"It's alright," Ukitake found herself saying, drawing closer the light blue kimono that Ichigo must have wrapped around her shoulders. "Thank you. For helping me, I mean."

"Yeah, well," Ichigo muttered as he continued to scratch the back of his neck. "It was the least I can do."

An uncomfortable silence quickly fell over them, Ichigo leaning against the door while Ukitake sat on the floor of the bathroom trying to find the strength to climb to her feet. In the silence hung the question; _why are you disguising yourself as a guy?_

There was no way out of this one. Not that Ukitake had the strength to do anything but talk anyway.

"Let me explain things in my room, ok?" she said as she ran a hand through her wet hair, mildly wondering just where in the world that cold draft was coming from. "It's down the hall, to the left. Kenpachi won't be back for a while."

Although thankful for an excuse to leave, Ichigo still looked hesitant, concerned for her well-being it seemed to her. "Ah, sure."

"I'm ok now," Ukitake reassured as she shakily made her way to her feet, with a lot of help from the wall. "Just let me get changed into some more appropriate."

Ichigo flushed at her choice of words, but silently crept out of the room nonetheless.

"Unbelievable," Ukitake muttered to herself with a loud, weary sigh as she set about quickly drying and dressing. "After centuries of hiding, he had to find out like this."

Of course, no one had ever barged into her room so unexpectedly before.

Feeling more confident dressed in her usual attire for relaxing and resting, Ukitake stepped out of the bathroom and quickly made her way into her bedroom, half expecting Ichigo to have made a runner, but instead finding him sitting near her bed cross-legged and arms folded tightly over his chest, his Zanpakutō removed from his person and leaning against the wall.

Drawing a deep breath, Ukitake stepped into the room, shutting the door tightly behind her. It's been years since she's had to have this conversation with anyone.

"You should probably lie down," Ichigo suddenly suggested, unwounding one arm from his chest to jerk his thumb toward her bed. "You look like crap from you coughing fit."

He could be rather blunt in his concern, can't he? Well, Rukia did tell her once that she liked his honesty.

Paddling over to her bed, Ukitake slipped onto the bed, but did no climb under the covers, even though that was all she wanted to do at the moment. Having a nice nap sound lovely, but she had other more pressing things to do before resting.

If Unohana ever finds out she had another attack today, she's dead!

Taking another deep breath, Ukitake decided not to waste any time and quickly launched herself into telling Ichigo why she had been dressing as a male for all these countless years. She told them about her younger siblings, how she felt she had to provide for them all to how every generation of Ukitake's before her were males and she felt obliged to keep that tradition going. She was not forced to dress as male by her family, but rather out of her own need to prove to others that she could handle anything that life in the Soul Socity threw at her.

And boy, had she been thrown some curve balls!

The other reason was more simplier; the tight bandages around her chest helped with the pain of her ribs whenever she had a severe coughing fit.

"Breast binding actually helped with the recovery of my attacks," Ukitake explained the other reason why she was bandaging her bust, however that only caused Ichigo to appear more confused and she wondered if Rukia told him about her condition.

"Attacks?" He queried. "You mean the coughing fit you had in the bathroom, don't you?"

"Yes, Unohana and I think I have a condition called Tuberculosis," Ukitake told him, a weak smile gracing her lips when she noticed how Ichigo physically reeled back in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked, his folded arms tightening over his chest as his eyes took on a hard look, one he always wears when he's in deep thought and worried about something.

Ukitake's smile warmed at his concern. "I have violently coughed up blood, suffer from fevers daily, night sweats are common, I even pass out on occasion and no matter how much I eat, I never seem to gain any weight at all," she said and shrugged lightly as if she was used to all of this. "I don't know what else it could be."

Ichigo seemed to mull over these words, his eyes narrowing as he appeared in deep thought. She wasn't sure, but he had this look of interest in his eyes, as if he wanted to head home to do some research on the subject.

Perhaps modern medicine from the world of the living could help make her condition more tolerable? Was that what he was thinking?

Suddenly, Ichigo nodded his head sharply once and gave her a pointed look. "I'll keep your secret," he said as he lifted a hand and pointed a finger in her direction, a light smirk spreading across his lips. "If you do me one little favour."

Ah, Ukitake had been waiting for something like this. "Which is?" she asked, surprisingly only a light feeling of dread in her stomach.

A tense silence fell over them before Ichigo snorted and folded his arms over his chest again, the smirk turning into an annoyed look. "Let me crash here whenever that Kenpachi wants to battle me."

Ukitake blinked. "That's it?"

One of her greatest secret revealed and all he wanted in return is to hide out at her place for a while? Hardly seem appropriate when he could easily ask for something far greater. When her best friend Kyouraku found out, he promised to keep it a secret if she wore the female academy uniform for him and paraded around in it.

_The pervert..._

She made sure to royal kick his ass the next time they trained together after that.

What else Ichigo could ask for, she wasn't sure, but there had to be something the young man from her wanted more than just a place to hide for a while.

And why her, of all people? They weren't exactly close and his likeness to her deceased lieutenant was uncanny, not to say a little unnerving. Was it because she was Rukia's captain and he could visit her in peace here?

Maybe it was because she was the only captain that didn't treat him like an outsider?

"I...sure, I guess I don't see why not," Ukitake said as she gave a light shrug, smiling softly when Ichigo practically pumped his fist in the air in relief.

She really didn't see any harm in Ichigo hanging out here to hide from Kenpachi; although the other male might crash the place once in a while if he was certain Ichigo was inside, but at least it gave her squad members something else to worry about instead of her health all the time.

Anyway, Rukia will enjoy having Ichigo here as well.

"But, surely, you have other places you could hide, right?" Ukitake couldn't help but ask.

Ichigo settled back down and gave a one shoulder shrug. "Not really. I mean, for some reason Kenpachi doesn't crash this joint but is more than willing to destroy all the other captain's places. It's like nothing's off limit to him except for here. Well, that's what I've come to learn, anyway."

"Really?" Ukitake found herself asking as she blinked in surprise.

Wait...he came to learn? Did that mean he has hidden himself in her bathroom before?

She didn't know whether to laugh or be concerned at the number of times Ichigo could have found out about her secret without her realizing it.

She shook her head lightly to will away the blush that threatens to flitter across her cheeks. "What about Byakuya or Renji?"

A wince rippled through Ichigo's posture. "I can't hide out at Byakuya's as he would merely chase me away with those servants of his, or if he's really pissed, he'd chase me out himself." He then grimace and looked rather flustered. "Besides, I doubt Renji will let me after what happen last time."

Ukitake tilted her head to the side to show that she was interested. "Last time?"

Again, Ichigo lifted his hand and scratched the back of his neck, something he did when he was feeling uncomfortable about something Ukitake noted. "I kinda ran into Byakuya's bed room...while Renji was there."

This was getting interesting and Ukitake shifted a little in her seat, wanting to know more. "And?"

The blush on Ichigo's cheeks darkened a shade or two and he fidgeted in his spot. "They were...ya know?"

Ukitake continued to look at him, trying to meet his eyes but he wouldn't meet hers. He had this look on his face that he didn't want to say what they were doing, but from that redness on his cheeks she had some idea.

He caught them in a moment of intimacy.

No wonder Byakuya would twitch whenever they saw each other. "...Oh! I see."

Ukitake didn't know whether to laugh or squeal loudly. She always had this inkling that there was something going on between Byakuya and Renji. Well, it looked like she was right! Kyouraku owed her a fist full of cash now!

"Scarred me for life, let me tell ya," Ichigo muttered as he appeared somewhat thankful that he didn't have to say it.

Again, Ukitake tilted her head to the side. "Do same sex couples trouble you?"

"It's not that," Ichigo immediately replied, his face creasing in his usual serious frown. "It's just I had no idea that Byakuya could be so...submissive."

"Meaning?" Ukitake pressed with a sense of hope in her eyes.

Ichigo's face immediately went bright red again, the blush burning from his neck to his ears. "Meaning he was on the receiving end!" he all but shouted to her. "Jeez, do I have to spell it out to ya?!"

Ukitake suppressed a giggle. She knew he would have this kind of reaction. She just couldn't help herself.

Make that two fists full of cash that Kyouraku owes her now!

"What about Kyouraku?" She continued, wondering about Ichigo's relationship with the other captains. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind?"

"No, he wouldn't mind," Ichigo muttered as yet another shuddered raced through his posture. "But that lieutenant of his would! The old man takes off during the commotion and I get in trouble for letting him escape!"

Again, Ukitake found herself laughing. That was definitely something Kyouraku would do. Always looking for an opportunity to get out of doing paperwork. He probably wouldn't hesitate in sending Ichigo and Kenpachi a Hells Butterfly if he knew he would be able to sneak away for a while.

"Sounds like something he would do," Ukitake said with light amusement in her voice. She was actually enjoying herself speaking to Ichigo and felt comfortable in his presence, even though she was feeling a little bit tired from all the excitement.

As if reading her body language, Ichigo climbed to his feet and practically ripped the blankets out from under her, causing her to topple back against the pillows. She made a noise of surprise, her eyes widening when he gently draped the blankets over her slender frame, his eyes not meeting hers again.

Normally, she would have protested at being treated so...abruptly? But then again, this is Ichigo, as stubborn as they come. And besides, she really didn't have the energy or the will, surprisingly, to fend him off, so she let him subtly fuss over her in his own brash way.

"Thank you," she said instead, which earned her an indignantly bashful look.

"Don't mention it," Ichigo said as he stepped away from the bed.

"What about Captain Hitsugaya?" Ukitake continued down the list of captains as she rolled over to her side, her head still resting on the pillow to look up with sleepily eyes at Ichigo, who had returned to his previous spot.

"Yeah, right," Ichigo snorted loudly. "And get ice shards permanently shoved up my ass? I'd rather not."

That caused a light chuckle to slip pass Ukitake's lips as she thought about her fellow Shiro-kun. He did have a right little temper on him, doesn't he? That's what makes him so cute!

"What about Unohana?"

A shiver of absolute fear passed through Ichigo at the mere mentioning of the Squadron Four's captain. "Yeah, well, let's just say she can have a mean streak when she's concerned over the wellbeing of her patients."

"She's just motherly," Ukitake corrected sleepily, her eyes drooping close.

"Call it what you want, she's still dangerous when she's mad," Ichigo retorted as he leaned his back against the wall, seemingly getting himself comfortable in his spot on the floor. "So, includes the reason why I'm staying at your place for a while. What do you say? I'll keep you secret and you let me hide out here and we'll call it even."

"Sure," Ukitake replied as she nuzzled her cheek into the pillow, just about to fall asleep. But, before she does, she opened one of her eyes and peered up at Ichigo, an almost teasing smile on her lips. "But Ichigo?"

Ichigo tilted his head to the side in question. "Yeah?"

"The bathroom's off limits, ok?"

Indignant spluttering was the last thing she heard before drifting off to sleep. Even now, she could still feel his spiritual pressure and it was comforting to know that he was watching over her while she slept, making sure she didn't have another attack while she rested.

He was a considerate young man. Brash and reckless at the best of times, but still very kind.

She could see why Rukia likes him so much. She likes him as well. It might actually be nice having Ichigo hang around for a while.

Well, he should make things interesting, at the very least, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Summary:** After concealing her true gender for years, Juushiro Ukitake thought she had the art of hiding mastered...but then Ichigo, in all his brash glory, happened to stumble across her secret. Is there a way to keep the loud orange-hair substitute soul-reaper quiet? Probably not...

**Pairings:** No real pairings, only if you squint and tilt your head just right. Renji/Byakuya in a short cameo.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters associated with the Anime of Bleach.

**Warnings:** Juushiro Ukitake is dictated as a female in gender in this story. Yes, I am well aware that he is male in both Manga and anime, but work with me here. **A bit of Yaoi** in this chapter, so if you don't like, I suggest you turn back now. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**AN:** Hello again, everyone. I was going to make this a two-shot but had the sudden need to write more, so here we are ^^

Thanking; Ayje, ironjaw, CleverPhoenix, Kratos181, licentia, cheeky half-demon, Psyco101 and WinterMission for reviewing the last chapter. I appreciate it very much ^^

Comments and suggestions are always welcomed. Don't be afraid to let me know what you think. Thanks in advance and I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Ah, good morning, Captain Ukitake."

A bright smile immediately flittered across Ukitake's lips when the owner of the timid greeting registered in her mind and she paused in her steps, turning to give her well wisher her full attention.

"Good morning, Kira-kun," she greeted the young blonde lieutenant and waved cheerily at him, her eyes softening with a gentle warmth when the timid, but skilled blonde smile softly back at her.

She thought fondly of all of her fellow Soul Reapers, but Kira-kun here she has a soft spot for. There was a sense of vulnerability about him, something that only grew with the betrayal of his captain, who he was very fond off. She has been helping the young lieutenant as he tried his hardest to keep some kind of order within his Division.

A many night and evening had been spent trying to comfort those around her with words of comfort and reassurance. She had been dubbed the unofficial counsellor of the Soul Society, and she was proud of that title. No one could get away from her when she was in what Kyouraku liked to call 'mother-hen mode'.

"You look well," Kira said with a sense of genuine relief in his tone. "Are you feeling better?"

A light blush immediately appeared on Ukitake's features, feeling guilty that so many seem to worry about her constantly. She always felt terrible after a coughing attack, especially if it happens in front of someone else. There was always this sense of panic and fear radiating off of her companion and no matter how hard she tried, she cannot convince anyone that she is fine with blood dripping down her chin.

Of course, while insisting that she was fine while coughing, it would often cause her companion to assume that she was becoming delirious from the loss of blood and his or her panic would only grow.

"Yes, I'm fine," Ukitake quickly reassured as she tilted her head to the side in a cutely fashion (well, Kyouraku tells her it's cute, she wouldn't know either way) and gave Kira a gentle smile that said both 'thank you' and 'sorry' for your worry and concern. "I appreciate your concern, but please don't waste it one some like me, ok?"

Kira looked ready to protest but was called away by one of his fellow reapers before the words had a chance to form. "Ah, excuse me, Captain Ukitake."

"Not at all, Kira-kun," Ukitake said warmly as the blonde bowed his head in apology. "I hope you have a good day."

"Thank you," Kira replied warmly as he straightened his posture. "I hope your health continues to improve," he said before turning on his heel and jogging away.

"What a nice young man he is," Ukitake muttered cheerily to herself as she once again found herself walking through the busy streets of the Sereitei, the warming sun feeling wonderful against her cool skin, the gentle breeze filling her lungs and clearing her senses.

It has been over a week since her last coughing attack that drew blood and that certain little incident involving a certain someone with bright orange hair bursting into her bathroom while she was in it, half naked.

Even now, a week later, she's still finding it hard to believe that after countless decades of hiding herself, Ichigo had to find out in such an abrupt way. Well, from what Rukia tells her, Ichigo can be rather direct in whatever he chooses to do in life.

Since their agreement, one that allows Ichigo access to the Ugendō whenever he needed a place to hide from Kenpachi when he was on the warpath, she has seen him twice, both times his appearance quite sudden and explosive.

The first time he appeared, he simply clambered through her window and practically dived into the linen closet, slamming the door shut behind him forcefully. Kiyone had been there at the time and was understandably shocked by what she just saw. She had to explain to the poor confused girl that yes, she did just see Ichigo, but she's not to tell Kenpachi that she did.

Funnily enough, though, after that first incident, Kiyone wasn't that weary of Ichigo. In fact, she along with the rest of her squadron seemed to accept his presence whenever he strolled by or visited the Seretei.

As she remembered the second time he appeared at the Ugendō, it brought a smile to her face and a light spring to her step. He literally came crashing from the blue. She had been gazing out at the waters surrounding her place of serenity when all of the sudden a dark blur in the water startled her and loud splash caused her to leap to her feet, ready for battle. However, it was just Ichigo. He must have been swimming under the water when he reached the wooden structure, grabbed it with both hands and practically threw himself out of the water.

She remembered just standing there in complete shock as Ichigo puffed and panted, his soul reaper garments sticking to his slender, but muscular frame like a second skin, his Zanpakutō hanging limply in one hand as his posture was slumped forward as if he had been running for a very long time. His usually spiky hair was sleeked over his eyes and even though his gaze was hidden away, she knew that his eyebrows were twitching violently.

When he muttered; "Damn Kenpachi", Ukitake couldn't help herself; she started laughing.

Of course, Ichigo became even more disgruntled that she was laughing at him and demanded that she stop. How could she not laugh, though? He looked like a drowned rat!

She hadn't laughed that hard in years! Unfortunately, it came to an abrupt halt when she started coughing and promptly sunk to the floor. She almost couldn't breathe; she was laughing and coughing at the same time.

Rukia then burst into the room after hearing her coughing quite loudly and found Ichigo kneeling in from of her, soaking wet and she faltered in her steps. The sweet girl didn't know whether to laugh at Ichigo's sodden appearance or panic over her illness. Luckily, she managed to get herself under control with Ichigo's gently hands and words of reassurance before being granted with the show of 'affection' between Ichigo and Rukia as they bicker loudly at each other.

It's hard to believe those two are friends, they're so different. Then again, she's been friends with womanizing Kyouraku for centuries, hasn't she?

"Renji..."

Pausing mid-step at the sound of a familiar voice in a not-so familiar vulenerable way immediately caught Ukitake's attention. Looking at her surroundings, she quickly realized that she was walking past the Kuchiki residence, however that voice, belonging to none other than Byakuya, wasn't coming from inside, it was actually coming from a small alleyway behind the complex.

As her interest peaked, Ukitake suppressed her spiritual pressure to conceal herself and quietly made her way toward where she thought she heard Byakuya's voice. Drawing closer, she soon realized that Byakuya wasn't alone, his lieutenant was with him.

Now, what were the two of them doing all the way out here?

Peering around the corner, Ukitake had to cover her mouth with her hand, not because she needed to cough, but to hide the gasp of surprise from surfacing. Her surprise soon gave way to joy when her mind finally registering what was happening before her.

With his arms wrapped securely around Byakuya's petite waist, Renji had his captain pressed tightly against his chest, his lips moving so passionately against his that Byakuya had to grasp onto Renji's shoulders to stay upright. However, with Renji's arms as strong as steel around his smaller frame, Byakuya wasn't going anywhere.

A soft moan of contentment slipped from Byakuya's throat when one of Renji's hands slipped from his back and into his dark raven hair, tilting his head ever-so slightly to the side to deepen the already highly passionate kiss.

Ukitake smiled warmly at the two before silently slipping away, hoping not to disturb the two of them.

"I knew they would make the cutest couple," Ukitake said to herself quietly as she set a course to meet up with her betting partner. "Wait until Kyouraku hears about this."

Reaching the 8th Division wasn't difficult as she had made this journey many times before; the path way between her Division and Kyouraku's well worn as they often made it their duty to seek each other out for a friendly conversation or to discuss pressing matters before coming to a decision of their own.

However, as she reached her friend's office, she quickly realized that Kyouraku was nowhere to be found, the disgruntle exasperation from his loyal lieutenant taking his place, seemingly reluctantly.

"Oh, good morning, Nanao," Ukitake greeted warmly to the frazzled younger woman, her eyes shimmering with a sense of concern at her tired and weary expression. "Is everything alright? You look tired."

"Captain Ukitake..." Nanao murmured, somewhat pleased to see her as her eyebrow gave a twitch.

Ukitake looked at the seemingly frail, but really quite powerful young woman and knew immediately what was wrong. Really, no words were necessary. She had seen that look of utter annoyance on Nanao's face too many times now.

Honestly, a day just couldn't go by without Kyouraku doing something that annoyed poor Nanao greatly.

"I see," Ukitake said with a small sympathetic smile. "Kyouraku skipped out on his paper work again?"

Again, Nanao's eyebrow gave a dangerous twitch. "How can you tell?"

"I'll see if I can find him," Ukitake said as she resisted the urge to pat the younger woman on the head. It was something she tended to do to a lot of people, especially those shorter than her (Toshiro-kun being her favourite!), but she knows Nanao wouldn't appreciate it very much. "I wish to speak to him about something personal. I'll let him know that his behaviour is not acceptable, shall I?"

A flicker of gratitude appeared in Nanao's eyes before she nodded her head sharply and pushed her glasses further up her noise. "Please do," she said before walking away, keeping a tight rein on that large book of hers.

Still smiling, Ukitake turned on her heel and began walking away from the 8th Division headquarters. She knew exactly where Kyouraku was, no doubt lounging about in his secret spot and enjoying the sun. After all, it was a beautiful day today.

After a few minutes of walking, Ukitake came upon a grassy hill covered in wild flowers with a single large Sakura tree offering shade to anyone who wished to spend the whole day sleeping. And that is exactly where she found Kyouraku; leaning up against the trunk of the tree, his hat covering his face as he casually rested his arms behind his head as his pretty flowery kimono sprawled underneath him like a bed.

He appeared as if he was in a deep sleep, however, Ukitake knew well enough that he was just dozing.

"There you are, Shun," Ukitake said as she settled herself down on the grass next to him, smiling softly when the taller male shifted discreetly over so she could lean onto the trunk of the tree next to him. "I thought I'd find you here."

Slowly lifting his hand to push his hat up away from his face with one finger, Kyouraku peered out from behind the brim, his lips easily curling into a smile as he gazed up at his new companion. He discreetly studied her for a moment, seemingly searching for any kind of illness that often takes hold.

"Hey, Juu," he drawled slowly, making no effort to pull himself out of his relaxation. "Did you come all this way to see me? How thoughtful."

"You really must be nicer to your lieutenant, Shun," Ukitake quickly berated and gave her long time friend a gentle nudge in the ribs in an attempt to get him to sit up properly. "Poor Nanao isn't happy with you right now."

Kyouraku's body shook for a moment as he chuckled fondly to himself and finally made an effort to sit up, but he did not move very far at all and slumped back against the tree, his shoulder brushing against Ukitake's as he made himself comfortable.

Poor Nanao certainly had her hands full with Kyouraku as her captain.

"Ah, dear sweet, Nanao. She's a feisty one, isn't she?" he said brightly, causing Ukitake to laugh gently at their captain-lieutenant relationship.

No one else in the entire Seretei quite had a working relationship like they did.

"So, I see you're feeling better," Kyouraku suddenly comment as he pushed his hat a little higher upon his head.

"Yes, I feel great today," Ukitake replied cheerfully, pushing away her guilt that she once again made her good friend worry about her health. He always worried about her and it broke her heart to see that concern shimmering in his deep, wise eyes. "I'm in a good mood."

"Oh?" Kyouraku replied as his smile grew a fraction larger. "And why's that?"

Ukitake sent him a bright grin as she clapped her hands in front of her, tilting her head cutely to the side once again. "I have some news I don't think you'll like very much."

"Oh?" Kyouraku said once again, shifting a little straighter in his spot to turn and give the beautiful white-haired woman next to him his full attention. He studied her again for a moment, feeling pleased that she was looking so happy and quickly found her cheerful outlook contagious. "From that smile I'd say I lost a bet. Ok, which one is it?"

Ukitake held up her hand and showed him two fingers, that same beautiful smile not faltering. "Two, actually."

Kyouraku looked intrigued and pulled out his secret Sake bottle and cup he carried with him everywhere. "Hmm?"

Shaking her head in amusement at the sudden appearance of her friend's favourite beverage, Ukitake wondered if she should make Kyouraku guess which one or simply tell him.

Nah, she'll just tell him. It's not like he'll be shocked or anything. "Renji and Byakuya are secretly dating and Byakuya is considered the uke," she said quickly with a hint of excitement in her voice.

And just as she expect, Kyouraku merely raised an eyebrow as a chuckle escaped his lips. "Really?"

"No word of a lie," Ukitake informed him. "I saw them with my own eyes. It was actually kind of sweet watching the two of them together."

Yet again, Kyouraku studied her silently. To anyone else, his critical gaze would have made them feel nervous, unsure or small, but Ukitake had known Kyouraku for a very long time, she was used to his relentless gazes. However, his looks of concern still tugged at her heartstrings.

"Ah, but I sense there is more to it, am I right?" Kyouraku drawled as he took a sip of his sake, offering her some even though he knew she would decline.

"No, you're right," Ukitake said as she chuckled lightly at her friend's amazing observational skills. "Ichigo informed me first, but I really did see the two of them together. Just a few minutes ago, actually. Ichigo admitted that he walked in on them while they were together. He was so embarrassed; I guess he didn't want to speak about that sort of thing to an older woman like me, right?"

Again, Kyouraku's interest was caught. "Ichigo?"

"Oh, Ichigo knows of my gender," Ukitake explain when she saw the confusion in his gaze.

"How?"

Immediately, a blush danced across Ukitake's features and she lifted a hand to shyly curl a stand of rebellious hair behind her ear. She knew immediately then when she would tell Kyouraku that Ichigo knew her secret he would want to know how.

Ooh boy, he's going to love this.

"Well..." she stuttered for a moment before deciding to simply bite the bullet and tell it to him straight. "He walked in on me while I was having a bath," she said quickly with a sigh of defeat.

Unfortunately, Kyouraku had been taking a sip of Sake at the time and had spat it out in surprise, turning his head to the side so he didn't spray it all over her, thankfully. After a second to catch himself, Kyouraku then started laughing quite loudly, causing the blush on her cheeks to darken considerably.

"It's not that funny, Shun," she tried to scowl but didn't come out as stern as she had hoped.

Kyouraku composed him quickly, but humour continued to dance in his eyes. He then shifted in his sitting position again to throw an arm around her shoulders and playfully pulling her against his side so he could whisper into her ear.

"Aw, I'm jealous, Juu-chan," he said with mirth abundant in his voice. "Why him and not me?"

"Oh, please," Ukitake all but snorted at the implication and pushed back a little, but stayed in his embrace nonetheless. "I think I traumatized the poor thing," she added with a hint of guilt in her voice.

"What makes you say that?" Kyouraku asked as he poured himself another drink of sake with one hand.

"He was all red in the face and stuttering," Ukitake explained as she took a moment to remember Ichigo's facial expressions when he realized that he was standing in the bathroom with a nearly naked woman he thought was a man. "I'm surprised he's able to look me in the eye without blushing."

"Traumatized, huh?" Kyouraku repeated with a sense of humorous disbelief in his tone.

Ukitake shrugged lightly and gave him a bashful smile. "Well, he did see me half naked."

Kyouraku suddenly sighed dramatically and pulled her abruptly against him again. "What I wouldn't do to see you half naked."

"Control yourself, Shun, as if you would want to," Ukitake said in embarrassment even though she knew he was only joking. Honestly, who would want to see her, of all people, half naked?

"Anyway, he's been hiding out at my place for a while."

"Oh? Why's that?" Kyouraku queried.

"I suppose you could say it's a part of our deal," Ukitake said as she rested her head on his shoulder and turned her gaze to the seeming endless green fields of wild flowers, enjoying the way the cool breeze played with her hair and the oddly comforting smell that could only be described as Kyouraku's essence. "He won't tell anyone of my true gender as long as he can hide from Kenpachi at the Ugendō."

Kyouraku rested his head on top of Ukitake's hair as he mulled over the words. "Do you think I could hide out with you for a while?" he asked quite suddenly.

"Hmm?" Ukitake hummed as she lifted her head off of his shoulder to look into his eyes. She once again tilted her head to the side in question, a sense of confusion in her gaze. Kyouraku was more than welcome to come to the Ugendō whenever he wanted and he often did.

"Why?"

"Nanao is so mean and cruel!" Kyouraku suddenly wailed playfully, pulling her into a big hug that caused her to literally squeak in surprise. "She makes me do paperwork on days like today, hits me with that book of hers whenever I give her a compliment and wakes me up when I take a small nap by kicking me in the ribs!"

Ukitake couldn't help but roll her eyes at Kyouraku. She will berate her old friend for causing Nanao-chan so much trouble...after she stopped giggling at his overly innocent expression first.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Summary:** After concealing her true gender for years, Juushiro Ukitake thought she had the art of hiding mastered...but then Ichigo, in all his brash glory, happened to stumble across her secret. Is there a way to keep the loud orange-hair substitute soul-reaper quiet? Probably not...

**Pairings:** Most likely Ichigo/Ukitake, Kyouraku and Ukitake friendship and Renji/Byakuya yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters associated with the Anime of Bleach.

**Warnings:** Juushiro Ukitake is dictated as a female in gender in this story. Yes, I am well aware that he is male in both Manga and anime, but work with me here. **Yaoi** is featured in this story as well. Don't like? Then back out now...

**AN:** Hello again, everyone. Let's see, pairings... I'm leaning more towards Ichigo/Ukitake for this fic. As much as I love Kyouraku/Ukitake, I wanted to try something different. Besides, the IchiUki pairing is pretty rare and the thought of Kyouraku interfering in a way only a best friend could was too great to pass up.

Thank you so very much; deathshade37, ironjaw, cheeky half-demon, Vivienne Grainger, Yays4pie, CleverPhoenix, t.m.p.a and Dark-Fate17 for reviewing the last chapter. And thanks to everyone who placed this story on their favourites' list.

Comments, suggestions and advice on how to improve are always welcomed. Don't be afraid to let me know what you think. Thanks in advance and I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4:

The heat from the sun was quite powerful today, Ukitake noted as she held her shopping bag closer to her chest. After speaking with her oldest friend Kyouraku, receiving the money she won from their bet and convincing him to return to his Division, Ukitake did a small bit of shopping. She needed to restock her candy stash as well as get some treats for the others to surprise them with. They would go all wide eyed and blush lightly before taking their gift and scurrying away, thanking her profusely while doing so.

They were so cute! Especially Kira-kun.

Although, Toshiro didn't have that reaction, unfortunately. He was a little too proud and 'matured' for that. That why she loved giving him candies.

She loved buying little things for her 'kids' as she so affectionately called them, but only in her mind as Byakuya and Toshiro wouldn't like it very much.

They were all younger than her anyway, so she had every right to call them kids.

Rukia didn't seem to mind, though. She was such a sweet girl. Rukia often presented her with pieces of her artwork, some of them with Ichigo in, which she loved seeing. They were always so cute and fluffy. She liked cute and fluffy things.

Hmm, that reminded her that she had a packet of colouring pencils back at home to give to Rukia. She complained that Ichigo kept stealing hers for some reason.

She had brought Kyouraku a bottle of sake with the money she won as well. She didn't have too, but she wanted to. She often made bets with her old friend, nothing cruel or anything like that, merely observations they see from the younger soul reapers. So, as tradition, they would buy a little gift for the other with the money they got, so either way, they both won something in the end.

And poor Kyouraku was going to need a stiff drink after Nanao-kun was through with him for skipping out on paperwork yet again.

Stepping into the cool shade of the Ugendō, Ukitake breathed a sigh as she wiped her brow with the back of her hand, removing a thin layer of sweat. Summer was going to be extraordinary hot this year, if today was any indication.

Stepping further into her abode, Ukitake felt the familiar tickling sensation of a strong spiritual pressure and she recognized the owner immediately.

Ichigo was here again.

Opening the door to her tea room, a smile immediately presented itself to her lips when she saw the familiar colour of orange and black on a youth as he sprawled out on his side on the matting, staring out into the waters that surrounded the building, his head resting in his hand as he leaned on his elbow. He looked so casual and laidback, which was not something he usually was after spending a few hours running to save his neck.

"Oh, hello Ichigo," she said as she stepped into the room and shut the door quietly behind her. "Kenpachi didn't find you again, did he?"

Turning around to face her, rolling onto his back, Ichigo shook his head as he sprawled out to stretch his long frame, resting his arms behind his head. "Nah, not this time," he said as he grinned. "Just thought I'd stop by for a visit."

"Oh, that's nice of you," Ukitake said as her expression visibly brightened as she liked getting visitors when she wasn't sick and sat herself down near her tea table, placing her shopping bag upon the piece of furniture. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Nah, I'm cool," Ichigo replied before shifting his eyes over to the bag on the table, causing him to sit up and looked at it more critically with curiosity. "What's that?"

"Hmm, just a bit of shopping," Ukitake explained as she, too, shifted her gaze onto the unsuspicious looking bag. "You see, I had a bet with Kyouraku that Renji and Byakuya would get together one day. As you can see, I won."

A flicker of amusement appeared on Ichigo's face as he sat up properly, crossing his legs and folding his arms over his chest. "How did you convince him? You didn't tell him I told you, did you?"

Ukitake had to release a small chuckle at the small hint of fear underlying Ichigo's voice before she shook her head. "Don't worry, he won't tell anyone."

"Good, because Renji can be rather protective when he's mad," Ichigo muttered as he scratched the back of his neck, his grin taking on a grimace type motion.

Again, Ukitake had a small chuckle when she thought about this morning's events. "Besides, I saw them myself."

Ichigo tilted his head to the side in slight confusion. "Eh?"

"I was on my way to see Kyouraku when I stumbled across the two of them embracing each other," Ukitake related with a soft smile and a gentle look in her gaze. "They looked so sweet."

"Eh?" Ichigo once again muttered as he scratched his head before turning his head to the side. "Must be a girl thing," he murmured more to himself than to her.

Girl thing? Oh, that was right! Ichigo was aware that she was really a girl. Hard to believe she almost forgot about that. Speaking with Ichigo was different than speaking with Kyouraku, who often made statements about her feminine appearance. Ichigo spoke to her like she was just one of the guys.

Oh, well, that was good, right? He didn't feel awkward around her.

"That's right," Ukitake said as she remembered something and turned her attention on her shopping, opening the bag and rummaging around for a moment. "Here," she said as she pulled out a light green box that had lime-lemon drops written on the front. "I got you something."

Again, Ichigo took on a curious appearance. "What is it?" he asked as he moved closer.

There wasn't any trepidation in his voice, which was surprising from how he acted with the other soul reapers as he was often weary of the other captains or lieutenants, especially Rangiku and Mayuri slipping him something foreign.

He flat out refused to take anything from Yoruichi. He may trust her with his life, his dignity on the other hand...

"Rukia tells me that you like these," Ukitake said as she handed him the candy drops. "Are these the ones she was talking about?"

Ichigo blinked, stunned, for a moment before taking what was offered to him in his hand and gazed down at it. "Yeah, that's right," he said softly with a hint of smile in his voice and curled his fingers tighter around the package.

"That's good," Ukitake said as she felt intense relief and turned back to her shopping once again. "I also got something for Rukia, Kiyone, Sentaro, Kira, Renji-"

She would have continued prattling off the list, but Ichigo interrupted her with an amused look and a small, "Hey."

Ukitake paused and blinked at him. "Hmm?"

"What about yourself?" he asked her as his expression held a sense of warmth. "This is the money you won from a bet, right? Shouldn't you be spending that money on something you want?"

Again, Ukitake blinked blankly at him. "But this is what I want," she told him in a way that seemed like she didn't really understood his question.

If at all possible, the amusement in Ichigo's gaze grew and he released a small chuckle. "I see," he muttered lightly before leaning his elbow on his knee and resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "Hey, since we're talking about treats, what's your favourite?"

"Now that's a hard question," Ukitake said as she clapped her hands in front of her, smiling at the memory of all the wonderful food she had the chance to enjoy. "Hmm, I guess my absolute favourite is actually from the human world. It's Cadbury Milk Chocolate, I think it's called. It's pretty rare here, so I don't get to have it often."

"Is that so?" Ichigo said slowly, giving Ukitake the distinct feeling that he was up to something. What it could be, she didn't have a clue, but intrigued her nonetheless.

"Captain Ukitakeeee!"

The sound of her name being called by one of her subordinates gained Ukitake's attention and she quickly climbed to her feet, wondering if her two third seats were once again in competition with each other and want her to choose which one she liked the best. She loved all her Division members equally and no matter how many times she had explained that to them, they would always seek out her declaration of the better person.

It was so annoying sometimes.

With an apology on her lips, Ukitake spun around with the intent of sorting whatever the problem was quickly as possible. She was having a good day and didn't want to spoil it with unnecessary fighting.

However, she wasn't even able to make her way to the door before her vision suddenly grew very dim and fuzzy, the room seemingly taking on a sickly tilt before everything went pitch black. There was only a mild state of alarm from her that lasted for what felt like a second or two, before realizing that was probably just experiencing a head spin, something that happened often when she pushed herself from a sitting position to standing rather abruptly.

She blinked open her eyes, expecting to find herself lingering near the door, but instead found that she was no longer standing at all, but was sitting upright with support from something wrapped around her back.

"Hey, Ukitake!"

That voice, it was clearly Ichigo's, but why did it hold a sense of concern in it?

Tilting her head back, Ukitake quickly found herself staring into Ichigo's sharp brown eyes and realized that his face was pretty close to hers. She then realized that Ichigo was the one supporting her, literally cradling her in his arms and up against his chest. He had one arm wrapped securely and tightly around her shoulders, his other hand entangled within her hair on the back of her head.

"Ich-Ichigo?" she actually stuttered as her face felt uncomfortably hot.

"Don't move too much," Ichigo ordered as he tightened his hold on her. "You had a black out. Take a second to compose yourself before trying to move again."

"I'm sorry," Ukitake apologised when she realized that must have lost consciousness for a moment and Ichigo caught her before she hit the floor. She was quite literally lying in his arms, he kneeling on the floor as she was pressed up against his chest. She placed her hands on his chest and swallowed thickly, not understanding why her heart was suddenly beating rapidly in her chest. It was making her feel really breathless and dizzy.

She wasn't getting sick again, was she?

"Damn, you're as skinny as a rake," Ichigo muttered darkly. "I can feel your rib, even through your clothing."

"I'm not that skinny," Ukitake started to protest. She already had Kyouraku and Unohana on her back about her weight; she didn't need to add Ichigo to that list as well.

"Captain!"

The door to her tea room suddenly flew open and a certain dark-haired third seat stood there, breathing deeply yet looking smug as if he just became victorious from a heated battle. He opened his mouth, ready to relay some important information but halted and blinked a few times in rapid concession.

Ukitake unconsciously pressed herself further into Ichigo's arms, resisting the urge to bury her head into his chest in effort to hide from her subordinate's shocked and confused gaze.

"Sentaro-" Ukitake started to speak, but her voice seemed to snap the young man out of his trance like state, and he immediately bowed and spouted off several verses of apologies before then slamming the door shut and making a quick getaway.

Oh no...he was probably going to tell Kiyone what he saw, who was going to tell her sister, who most definitely tell Nanao, who will tell Kyouraku...

She didn't even want to think about it anymore.

"You can let me go now, Ichigo-kun," Ukitake said as she tried to push herself away from his chest, frowning to herself when she thought about how warm and comfortable it felt sitting like this.

"Yeah right," Ichigo muttered as he took to his feet, his form towering with a sense of intimidation over her on the floor.

A sigh passed her lips as she thought to herself that she will have to speak with Sentaro and Kiyone after and explained to the two of them that what Sentaro saw wasn't anything scandalous of the sort.

Yet another awkward conversation for her to endure.

Suddenly, Ukitake found herself no longer on the floor and immediately made a noise that was a mixture of surprise, protest and embarrassment when she suddenly found herself hoisted into the air by a pair of strong arms and wrapped her own lithe arms around Ichigo's neck upon reflex.

He...he just picked her up in his arms like she was a bride or something!

"What are you doing?!"

"You have a fever," Ichigo informed her bluntly as he held her in so easily in his arms that he made her appear almost weightless. He had one arm under her knees, the other wrapped around her back, his large hand sitting on her waist as he pulled her against his chest.

He then shifted her more comfortably in his arms, moving her just so he could look into her face. He seemed to smirk at her shock before his brown eyes narrowed in critical concern. "And you blacked out for a moment as well."

With her arms still encircling his neck, Ukitake found herself blinking at him in mild surprise. A part of her felt somewhat privileged that he was so concerned for her wellbeing, but then a more rational part of her felt sheepish that she was being mothered by a human child.

"I just stood up too quickly and experienced a head spin, that's all," she protested verbally, yet made no effort to remove herself from his arms as her head was still slightly fuzzy and she feared that she would only make a bigger nuisance of herself if she demanded to be placed on her feet only to fall over again.

It happened many times before.

However, Ichigo's eyes only narrowed further, causing Ukitake to feel significantly smaller than he, even though she was a captain and had seen many terrifying things.

Who knew Ichigo could be so intimidating when he was worried?

"You blacked out for five minutes," Ichigo stated slowly and firmly. "Blacking out for _**any**_ reason is never good. So, in other words, you're going to get some rest and I mean right _now_."

He was glaring at her.

He was actually _**glaring**_ at her, which surprised her greatly. But what really shocked her was her reaction; she actually nodded and replied with a small, squeaky 'kay'. She didn't - couldn't - protest or demand that she be placed back on her own feet, salvaging a fraction of her disembodied dignity and stalk over to her bed under her own will.

She hated being fussed over, really loathed it as she felt she was only distracting others from more important things to do, taking away their precious time.

However, with Ichigo, she felt that if she protested too much, he would get really mad at her and a worried Ichigo seemed easier to deal with than an annoyed one.

"Good," Ichigo said as a somewhat smug grin appeared upon his lips and he effortlessly held her closer against his chest as he made his way over to her bedroom, thankfully being mindful so that none of her Division Members would see their captain in such a vulnerable position.

Not to mention scandalous. If the gossip mongers of the Soul Society get wind of this, they would have a field day!

No, wait...word of her being in Ichigo's arms was probably already circulating through all of the Seretei now!

She soon came to the realization that there was no way for her to argue with the substitute soul reaper, Rukia informed her once that he was a stubborn individual and when someone was in a spot of bother, there was nothing he wouldn't do to help them. If he had you in his sights, the best thing to do was not to struggle.

With a sigh, she rested her head upon his shoulder, her brow furrowing when an unfamiliar scent touched her nose. She drew in a deep breath and found herself unwillingly relaxing in Ichigo's arms, a sense of weariness making its presence known to her.

_Odd, that smell must be Ichigo's scent_, Ukitake mused to herself as she felt her eyes drift shut on their own accord. _It's oddly comforting_.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Ichigo shift her in his arms again and then carefully place her down upon her bed delicately, as if she was made of fragile glass. He leaned over her as he laid her down, his face impeccably close to hers as he slipped his hand from her waist to trail up her spine and then to the back of her neck, cradling her head as he helped her to lean back against her pillows.

Surprised, but then again, not overly so, by his consideration, Ukitake let her hands linger on his shoulders for a moment before reluctantly removing them, her bandages around her chest suddenly feeling tight when Ichigo pulled away.

No one had taken the time to place her so gently upon her bed before.

Slowly, Ukitake tried to sit up, but Ichigo wouldn't allow that. He placed his hand on her forehead, under the snow white tresses and tenderly coaxed her to lie back down without saying a word. She once again released a sigh of defeat and plopped back down onto the bed, lifting her hand to place against her forehead.

Her illness was such a nuisance.

"Sorry for being such a bother to you, Ichigo-kun."

A small smile appeared on his lips as his eyes took on a sense of warmth. "Nah, you're not a bother," Ichigo said before adding with a light tone. "You're fun to take care of."

Ukitake didn't know whether he was serious or joking, but she pushed that aside to smile up at him to show her appreciation that he wasn't fussing over her in an over the top manner, unlike her two third seats...

"Ah, well, I better get going," Ichigo said as he stretched his tall, muscular frame before relaxing and scratching the back of his head.

"Oh?" Ukitake said with a small frown, finding herself feeling a sense of disappointment that he was leaving.

She, however, quickly scolded herself for feeling something so selfish. Ichigo obviously had better things to do with his time then waste it watching over an old, frail and sickly woman as she took a nana nap.

Pushing aside her desire to spend a moment longer in Ichigo's energetic presence, Ukitake smiled up at him. "Where are you heading off to, now?"

"I'm going to visit Rukia and Hanataro," Ichigo replied as he gave a careless shrug, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips when he thought about his two friends. But then a grimace flickered across his face and he seemed to deadpan. "And steer clear of Kenpachi and Ikkaku, if I can."

"Sure, best of luck with that," Ukitake said as she felt her eyes slowly drift close again. "Say hi to the others for me."

"I will," Ichigo said before he made his grand exit through the window, his gaze shifting back and forth with anxious suspicion before nodding to himself that the coast was clear and slipped away.

As his presence slowly faded away, Ukitake couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, yet there was a sense of joy as well at how well he seemed to handle her ailing health.

Funny, she didn't mind being fussed over by him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Summary:** After concealing her true gender for years, Juushiro Ukitake thought she had the art of hiding mastered...but then Ichigo, in all his brash glory, happened to stumble across her secret. Is there a way to keep the loud orange-hair substitute soul-reaper quiet? Probably not...

**Pairings:** Most likely Ichigo/Ukitake, Kyouraku and Ukitake friendship and Renji/Byakuya yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters associated with the Anime of Bleach.

**Warnings:** Juushiro Ukitake is dictated as a female in gender in this story. Yes, I am well aware that he is male in both Manga and anime, but work with me here. **Yaoi** is featured in this story as well. Don't like? Then back out now...

**AN:** Hello again, everyone. Thank you very much; cheeky half-demon, xMochii, xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx, CleverPhoenix, Yays4pie, Loatroll and ironjaw for reviewing the last chapter.

Comments, suggestions and advice on how to improve are always welcomed. Don't be afraid to let me know what you think. Thanks in advance and I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Ukitake opened her eyes, feeling refreshed and comfortable, and her bed warm and welcoming. She was only a little surprised that she didn't wake up with a minor headache, something that happened quite often when she had an impromptu afternoon nap.

If we forget the fact that she was _forced_ into having this nap...

Sitting up in bed, she pushed aside the thin blanket covering her, but paused before removing it completely. She didn't remember moving under the sheets during her nap. She fell asleep above the bedcovers, that she was certain. Where did this blanket come from?

Gently picking up the edge of the blanket, Ukitake placed it against her cheek, feeling a sense of gratitude that someone paused briefly in their precious life to place this piece of material over her sleeping form and did it in such a way that didn't make her feel that she was burdening them. But she also felt a sense of shame that as a captain, she was being looked after by those _she_ should be taking care of.

It wasn't right.

She took a deep breath, urging herself to find the energy to get out of bed, but abruptly stilled. There was a very light smell upon the blanket, very vague, but it reminded her of...

"Ichigo?" she murmured as she pulled the blanket away and gazed down at it with her eyes widening ever so slightly in surprise.

But...he left just before she fell asleep, she was definitely certain of that. She didn't fall asleep until she no longer felt his spiritual pressure. He didn't come back to drape this sheet over her, did he?

Ukitake chewed on her bottom lip at the thought. It was nice of Ichigo to do that, if he did, but surely, he had better things to do?

A soft knock at the door pulled Ukitake out of her thoughts and she glanced over in time to see Kiyone slowly slide the door open, appearing slightly hesitant. She seemed to glance around quickly for a moment as if she was searching for something before turning to her. "Captain?"

"Yes, what is it?" Ukitake asked as she tilted her head to the side, her brow furrowing ever so slightly as she wondered what it was Kiyone was looking for.

She was probably checking to see if Ichigo was here.

"Captain Byakuya and lieutenant Renji are here to speak with you," Kiyone informed her with a more professional tone, the tone she usually used when she and Sentaro was competing for her respect.

"Oh?" Ukitake said as her brow unfurrowed from surprise. She pushed the blanket aside, deciding to think about its origin later and slowly climbed to her feet, patting down her clothing to appear more respectable. It's not every day that you get a visit from both a captain and a lieutenant, especially a pair she saw canoodling earlier that day.

"Very well then, let them in," Ukitake said with a smile on her lips and moved to vacate her room. But, she abruptly paused when she stood by Kiyone and glanced down at the younger female. "Ah, before I leave, Kiyone?"

"Yes, my captain?" Kiyone asked as she gave him an enthusiastic salute.

Ukitake continued to smile a little too cheerfully. She didn't have a smile as deadly and frightening as Unohana, but hers can be a little intimidating when she wants it to be. "Who have you told?"

A sense of fear rippled through Kiyone's posture. "About what, sir?" she asked with a telltale squeaky voice.

"Kiyone..."

"No one! I haven't told anyone, I promise!" Kiyone said as she protested her innocence, her hands flailing about at her sides. "Sentaro told me, but I haven't told a soul, I swear!"

Ukitake dropped her smile and narrowed her eyes at the flailing girl, her gaze holding a sense of suspicion and was searching her very carefully.

"Er..." Kiyone muttered as she took a step back, her posture edgy and nervous. Suddenly, she seemed to perk up and spun around as if she just heard something very important. "Oh, I think I can hear Sentaro calling my name! I have to go!"

And without waiting for a response, she takes off running, disappearing deeper within the walls of the Ugendō. Then, everything was silent. A little too silent.

Ukitake stood in the empty hallway for a moment before sighing deeply and slumping her posture forward as if from defeat. "...Oh, she's told Isane," she murmured as she touched her forehead in a weary type way.

Returning back to her full height, Ukitake made another mental note to speak with her third seats regarding what they think they witnessed with her and Ichigo later on and returned to what was important right now. Byakuya and Renji are most likely waiting for her to appear, it would be rude to make them wait any longer.

Lingering outside the sitting room to make sure she looked presentable and hiding any signs of her previous head spin, Ukitake walked confidentially into the room and smiled widely at her fellow Soul Reapers.

"Good evening, Captain Byakuya and Renji-kun," she greeted warmly as she sat down across from them. "What can I do for you?"

"Good evening Captain Ukitake," Renji immediately responded as he bowed his head just a little in a show of respect. Renji might be wild and loud at the best of times, but he was also very respectful toward his captains.

Byakuya offered no verbal greeting, instead simply nodded his head in her direction. He was never really the one for such formalities for others, anyway, and Ukitake accepted that. "We have a matter we would like to discuss with you."

"Very well then," Ukitake said as she nodded her head in understanding. "First, would you like something to eat or drink?"

The very moment those words left her lips, the door flew open and a hand full of her lower seats stepped into the room with trays of drinks, tea, food and fruit, before all scurrying away, leaving the two captains and lieutenant alone once again.

Renji looked blatantly surprised by the quick response while the ever cool and seemingly emotionless Byakuya merely raised an eyebrow.

"I've never seen anything like that before," Renji muttered under his breath, but sounded impressed nonetheless.

Ukitake, however, just smiled.

Oh, she was well aware that her Division members were lingering just outside the door. They weren't eavesdropping, but something worst. They were waiting in the wings to immediately jump into action if she suffered yet another coughing fit.

"Please, eat whatever you like," Ukitake encouraged as she picked up a steamy cup of tea that was placed ever so subtly in front of her.

Renji looked uncertain for a moment and discreetly glanced in his captain's direction. And Byakuya, for his part, returned the gaze, which lingered a lot longer than it should have and nodded his head ever so slightly. That little action caused Renji's expression to brighten considerably and he reached forward to take some of the food that was being offered, happily popping a couple of sweets into his mouth.

Then, he moved toward the pot of tea and poured a small cup, but Ukitake suspected that it wasn't for him, but for...

Yep, she was right! Renji placed the tea in front of his captain and Byakuya actually accepted it when another small nod.

She giggled into her tea. She couldn't help herself, the way the two of them were sitting as close as possible without looking too suspicious, the way their hands accidentally brushed against each other made her want to coo at them. They were so cute.

"Ah, captain Ukitake?"

Pulling her tea away from her lips, Ukitake cleared her throat in an attempt to quell her chuckles and straightened her posture. "I'm sorry, I just remembered something Rukia told me about Ichigo," she explained quickly. "What were you saying?"

"Eh?" Renji muttered as he arched one of his eyebrows upward. "Ichigo?"

"Yes, she speaks about him quite a lot," Ukitake replied as she placed her tea back down upon the table in front of her. "Now, what pressing matter brings both a captain and a lieutenant here?"

Again, Renji looked a little uncertain and shared another glance with Byakuya. They seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes before Renji gave a very light wince and scratched the back of her neck. "Ah, there are these rumours going round."

"There usually is," Ukitake simply quipped back.

"Yeah, I guess," Renji said as he scratched his neck a little harder. "Well, these rumours are about Ichigo."

Ukitake resisted the urge to sigh. Of course there would be all sorts of rumours flying about the Seretei. Ichigo and his friends did make an abrupt and explosive entrance, didn't they?

"That didn't take long, did it?" she said with a slow shake of her head.

Renji shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "And they, ah..."

"What's wrong, Renji-kun?" Ukitake asked, frowning at Renji's uncharacteristic fidgeting.

"Well..."

"They're about you and Ichigo," Byakuya was the one to explain in his usual and monotone tone of voice. "And your sudden closeness with the human."

"Hmm?" Ukitake blinked slowly for a moment, surprised simply etched upon her face. "Me and Ichigo?"

That was quick! Neither she nor Ichigo even had the _**chance**_ to stop gossip from spreading. She knew she shouldn't have had that nap Ichigo was so intent that she'd have. Although, stopping gossip from spreading was nigh impossible, especially within the Soul Society.

When you live for hundreds of years, you get bored quite easily. And Hell Butterflies can be right little fighters when the situation called for it.

She's going to have to have a nice long chat with her two third seats about the pressing matter of captain privacy and confidentiality afterwards.

"I knew it..." she murmured darkly under her breathe as she resisted the urge to drop her head to the table before her.

"He's been seen here quite a lot as of late," Byakuya continued to explain, Renji seemingly relieved that he's not the one doing it. "Why is that?"

Again, Ukitake found herself blinking in utterly bewilderment.

Here a lot? Well, not really. It's only been a week since she made her deal with him, and she's only seen him twice, three times if you include today. Although, for the past week she was sick in bed with a fever and slept most of the time. Could Ichigo have come to visit her while she was resting, checking up on her without her knowledge?

Would he really do that for a sick, frail old woman like her?

Aw, that would be so sweet if he did come to visit. Surely, though, he would have much more pressing matters to contend with then visit her while she's sleeping, right?

A suddenly spike in spiritual pressure pulled Ukitake out of her musings and she tilted her head to the side, glancing outside for a moment. It took only a mere second to recognize that spiritual pressure and a second after that did she realize that he was heading back in this direction.

With a sigh of sympathy escaping her lips, Ukitake shook her head when she recognized the other spiritual pressure not far behind the first one.

It appeared that poor Ichigo wasn't able to hide from Captain Kenpachi for very long. She wondered who ratted him out first. Was it Ikkaku looking for a fight himself? Or maybe it was lieutenant Yachiru in effort to make Ken-chan happy?

"I'm afraid this conversation will have to pause for a moment," Ukitake said as she turned to her two guests, calculating that Ichigo was only mere seconds away.

"What?" Renji said in blatant surprise, but then he furrowed his brow, Byakuya next to him doing the same.

Ah, so they finally sensed Ichigo coming as well.

Not a moment after that, they heard a loud thud on the roof of the Ugendō, followed by rapid footsteps along the tiles to the location where they were. Renji and Byakuya glanced up and followed the noise while Ukitake found herself shaking her head in mild disbelief.

Maybe she should have a chat with Captain Kenpachi sometime in the future as well. Ichigo should be allowed the walk the streets of the Seretei without fear of being killed around every corner in a 'friendly' battle.

Flipping down from the roof in a way that appeared effortless, Ichigo landed in a crouched position on the floor. He stilled there to catch his breath, giving Ukitake a moment to take in his appearance and felt a sense of relief that he wasn't sporting any injuries. He was getting better at avoiding his impending battles with Kenpachi.

Well, he has had a lot of practice lately.

Heaving his Zanpakutō onto his back, he sprung to his feet, dashed around Ukitake's side of the table, offered a very quick 'Hey' in her direction, threw open the door and then slammed it shut behind him.

He moved so quickly that he actually left a strong breeze in his wake and Ukitake felt her hair fall over her shoulder. She heard a few gasps of surprise from her beloved lower seats before everything went silent.

And through it all, Ukitake continued to smile sweetly, keeping her attention on her two very bewildered guests. Even Byakuya seemed to be openly surprised by what just happened.

This was going to take some explaining...


	6. Chapter 6

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Summary:** After concealing her true gender for years, Juushiro Ukitake thought she had the art of hiding mastered...but then Ichigo, in all his brash glory, happened to stumble across her secret. Is there a way to keep the loud orange-hair substitute soul-reaper quiet? Probably not...

**Pairings:** Most likely Ichigo/Ukitake, Kyouraku and Ukitake friendship and Renji/Byakuya yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters associated with the Anime of Bleach.

**Warnings:** Juushiro Ukitake is dictated as a female in gender in this story. Yes, I am well aware that he is male in both Manga and anime, but work with me here. **Yaoi** is featured in this story as well. Don't like? Then back out now...

**AN:** Hello again, everyone. Yep, another update from yours truly. I would like to thank; cheeky half-demon, ironjaw, scarletzanpaktou, Grinja, CleverPhoenix, itachiluver397, verunder, ErikArden, Nanio-713 and Crazy Hyper Lady for taking the time to review. Much appreciation to all of you and I hope to hear from you again soon ^^

Comments, suggestions and advice on how to improve are always welcomed. Don't be afraid to let me know what you think. Thanks in advance and I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Ukitake continued to smile; appearing as though she did not see or feel Ichigo as he rushed past nor the gust of wind that inevitably followed him. She merely lifted her hand and placed it casually on a stack of papers on her desk until the wind died down before returning her hand back to her lap, her posture nor gaze faltering once.

Her guests, however, knew that she had seen him. Really, though, no one can't NOT miss seeing Ichigo.

"Hey, was that-?" Renji began to ask, but was abruptly cut off when Ukitake casually picked up an apple and shoved it into his mouth, her smile not wavering once from her face.

"I didn't see anyone, Renji-kun," Ukitake said as her eyes slipped close with a blissful look of ignorance on her face.

Renji flailed with the piece of fruit in his mouth for a moment while Byakuya looked oddly confused when the three of them were made aware of another spiritual pressure, this one seemingly wilder than the first. Then, just as abruptly as Ichigo, there was a loud and deafening thud on the roof before moving to the awning and balcony, then the familiar form of the one and only Kenpachi appeared abruptly before them. He wore an expression that was that of annoyance with a hint of bloodlust as he towered over the three of them.

A sense of relief touched Ukitake's heart when Kenpachi used the door instead of making his own grand entrance like he usually did when he was on the warpath.

Well, Ichigo did tell her that the Ugendō was the only place that seemed to be off-limits to Kenpachi's destruction.

"Oh, good day, captain Kenpachi," Ukitake greeted her fellow captain warmly and waved him in to have a seat with them as it was the polite thing to do. "Would you like a drink?"

"Where's Ichigo?" Kenpachi asked as his visible eye narrowed in blatant suspicion.

"Hmm, Ichigo?" Ukitake said as she tapped her cheek in thought and tilted her head ever so slightly to side to give the impression that she was actually thinking about how to answer that question.

However, she held no intention of actually answering, of course. This was the only place in the whole of the Soul Society that allowed Ichigo to relax and not worry about any impending battles.

And, dammit, she was going to make sure it stayed that way.

"I'm not sure where he is right now," she answered honestly. Yes, she was being honest. She didn't know _where_ Ichigo was hiding in her home at this very moment, so she can't tell her fellow captain his _exact_ location.

She couldn't sense his spiritual pressure amongst her squad members, so either Ichigo snuck out the back, or her squad was actually hiding him. If that was the case, then they must really like him.

Oh, that's wonderful to know.

"Tch," Kenpachi growled as he appeared unsatisfied with the answer. "I'll find that little bastard's hiding spot some day."

Kenpachi then left as abruptly as he had appeared, leaving Ukitake to wince at those last words of his. She knew that, indeed, Kenpachi will one day learn of Ichigo's hideout and he was going to barge in, his Zanpakutō swinging wildly as hunted for his prey.

Until then, she can only hope that he would ignore all the gossip surrounding the young reaper substitute.

Turning her attention back to her surprisingly quiet guests, Ukitake felt a sympathetic smile slip across her lips when she noticed that Renji still had that apple in his mouth, but was no longer struggling with it, instead he and his captain were blatantly staring at where Kenpachi was standing moments ago.

They were no doubt wondering if this was a daily occurrence. Well, since Ichigo found out about her gender, her once quiet life hadn't been the same. And she can't find any fault in that, really. She liked having Ichigo around to visit as he brought something this place seemed to be lacking; a bit of excitement and fun.

At first, she thought that perhaps it was his likeness to her dearly departed lieutenant that drew her to him, but she soon learnt that he was nothing like Kaien. Ichigo was his own person and she was sure that Rukia looked at him the same way she was now.

Ah, thinking of Ichigo; where was he really hiding?

Silently, the door slid open and a familiar orange-haired young male popped his head in, his brown eyes narrowed as he cast a wary glance around the room.

"Is he gone?" Ichigo asked with one hand on the door, the other twitching just above his Zanpakutō, ready to wield it if necessary.

"Yes, you can come out now, Ichigo-kun," Ukitake said in a reassuring voice as she waved him over to the table to join her.

Ichigo immediately relaxed at those words and dropped his guard by removing his Zanpakutō from his back and placing it against the wall. He then moved to her side of the table and practically threw himself onto the floor next to her, reclining his legs out in front of him, his shoulder subconsciously brushing against hers as he released a loud sigh that was a mixture of relief and annoyance.

"Aw, man," he said as he leaned back on his hands and let his head drop back to stare up at the ceiling. "You'd think he'd get the hint."

Ukitake noted with a look of concern that Ichigo appeared out of breath and somewhat tired. The poor thing must have had to run all the way from the other side of the Seretei to get here.

She really must have a chat with Kenpachi sometime in the future.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked as she reached out for the jug of cool water on the table and poured him a glass, not waiting for an answer.

"That would be great," Ichigo said as he sat straighter and lifted his hand to take the glass from Ukitake, his fingers briefly touching hers. He then took a moment to look into her eyes, his own softening ever so subtly in a sign of gratitude. "Thanks."

Ukitake felt a light blush spread across her cheeks, yet her expression brightened considerably. "So what happened?"

"Hell if I know," Ichigo said as he sculled down his water and waved his arm dramatically in the air, seemingly unaware, or uncaring that Byakuya and Renji were in the room also. "I was just talking to Rukia, minding my own business when this pink Cherub thing came careening out of nowhere, crash-tackled me and started shouting; "Ken-Chan!" over and over again. The next thing I knew, I was running for my life. Man, I thought I was going to die!"

Pink Cherub thing? Oh, he must be talking about lieutenant Yachiru. She must have gone looking for Ichigo to make her Ken-chan happy. She certainly adores her captain very much.

"How far did Captain Kenpachi chase you this time?" Ukitake inquired as she tried to suppress a giggle at Ichigo's description of Yachiru-chan.

"I can't recall," Ichigo muttered as he placed his now empty glass on the table in front of him and scratched the back of his neck. "I was too busy running to save my neck."

Ukitake was suddenly made aware that she did indeed have other guests than Ichigo by Renji finally spitting out that apple she shoved in to silence him earlier and she immediately flushed at her own rudeness.

"Wait, this time?" Renji asked as he slammed his hands on the table and lifted himself onto his knees in an attempt to get some answers.

Ichigo blinked at the sudden question and turned his attention to the other side of the table, realization finally dawning on him. "Oh, hey Renji."

"Don't you 'Hey Renji' me, ya dumbass!" Renji demanded as he bristled wildly. "You've done this before?"

By 'this' Ukitake was certain he meant barging into her home, regardless of who was inside doing what at the time.

"Well, I suppose he has," Ukitake said as she gave a light shrug and a bright smile. "I guess some rumours have merit, right?"

"Hey, what the hell?!" Renji said again as he sprung to his feet, blatant disapproval on his face and posture as he turned on Ichigo. "What makes you think you can come barging into Captain Ukitake's place whenever the hell you want?!"

Then it was Ichigo's turn to take to his feet and bristle with a sense of defiance. "Hey, I asked for permission first, ya moron!"

"Asked for permission?" Renji repeated as he reeled back in surprise before turning his attention toward Ukitake in disbelief. "And you let him?!"

Ukitake had to laugh ever slightly nervously at Renji's expression, knowing that he was no doubt confused as heck as to why Ichigo was allowed to come and go as he pleased. "Hehe, I don't see why not. It's always a pleasure having company round."

"Captain Ukitake..." Byakuya spoke for the first time since Ichigo's arrival and he didn't sound all that pleased.

"It's fine, really," Ukitake immediately reassured as she focused her attention on her fellow captain, choosing to ignore the raging battle between Ichigo and Renji on the other side of the room. "He's not doing any harm. He's simply trying to avoid Kenpachi's blood lust, that's all."

Byakuya's blank expression did not change other than a quick narrowing of the eyes. "Your health," he said blandly.

"Oh no, he's not giving me any stress, honestly." Again, Ukitake immediately jumped to Ichigo's defence. "Actually, he helped me a couple of times. No, the coughing fits weren't brought on by him, I assure you."

It was true. Ichigo did help her numerous times when she had her coughing attacks; he seemed to know exactly what to do and didn't fuss over her nearly as much as her Division members, but he watched over her nonetheless.

"Jeez," Ichigo muttered under his breath as he once again scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not that bad."

"Captain Byakuya is simply worried about Captain Ukitake's health," Renji explained rather abruptly to the orange-haired, his brow creasing with a sign of mild annoyance. However, he jumped to his captain's defence a little too quickly, earning him an almost inaudible giggle from Ukitake and a roll of the eyes from Ichigo.

"Yeah yeah," he said as he waved a lazy hand in his direction and turned away from him, settling back down next to Ukitake at the table. "Why don't the two of you make out in a corner somewhere or something?"

Renji stood stock still, his eyes widening as they quickly flickered toward Ukitake, seemingly looking for her reaction. "I don't know what you're talking about," he stuttered uncharacteristically.

"Ichigo, that was rude," Ukitake lightly scolded the youth next to her with a small frown. "Don't use their relationship in an argument, please."

This time Byakuya uncharacteristically stiffened his posture. "Relationship?" he said softly.

"Ah, what are you talking about, Captain Ukitake?" Renji said as he gave a nervous laugh and took a seat next to his captain. Although he appeared tense and nervous, he also held a sense protectiveness as he settled himself next to Byakuya.

Nervous and defensive wasn't a good combination regarding such matters. Things could easily get blown out of proportion if she didn't settle this soon.

"Oh, there's no need for denial, you two," she said in the calmest and most reassuring voice she could muster. "I know."

"Senpai..."

Senpai? Byakuya hasn't called her Senpai for decades! He must be feeling really uneasy at the moment.

"You told him?!" Renji yelled as he bristled wildly. "Who else did you tell?!"

"I don't see what the big deal is," Ichigo said as he folded his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow that subtly informed that he had no idea why they were so tense and nervous about coming out to a fellow soul reaper. "Ukitake was going to find out anyway. And no, I only told him."

"Stop being so formal!" Renji ordered as he slammed his hands on the table again. "You are to call him Captain Ukitake!"

However, Ukitake wasn't paying that much attention as she had a thoughtful look on her face from what Ichigo said and she realized that while Ichigo could have been a bit more subtle in his approach, he was just trying to help them feel more comfortable with who they are in a relationship.

That boy certain held a good heart in that broad chest of his.

"It's alright, I won't tell anyone," Ukitake said gently as she slowly climbed to her feet only to take a couple of steps and then crouched down near Byakuya's side. "In truth, I'm very happy for the two of you. You have been through so much together and I am glad that you've managed to find a bit of peace in these troubled times. I think Renji is well suited for you Byakuya-kun. I am so happy to see that you are finally following your own heart and allowing yourself to be loved."

She then did something very few people were allowed to do; she took Byakuya's hand in hers and held it gentle while she gave him a very warm smile. "I'm very proud of you."

Byakuya was noticeably shocked by her words before a rare warmth appeared in his eyes and slowly curled his hand around hers, appreciating her comfort. "Thank you."

Ukitake simply continue to smile at him, watching as Renji calmed down on the other side Byakuya, even going as far as to take his other hand in his much larger one. As Byakuya turned his attention to Renji, Ukitake glanced over at Ichigo, immediately catching his gaze and her smile brightened.

He had the same gentle look on his face that she did.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Summary:** After concealing her true gender for years, Juushiro Ukitake thought she had the art of hiding mastered...but then Ichigo, in all his brash glory, happened to stumble across her secret. Is there a way to keep the loud orange-hair substitute soul-reaper quiet? Probably not...

**Pairings:** Most likely Ichigo/Ukitake, Kyouraku and Ukitake friendship and Renji/Byakuya yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters associated with the Anime of Bleach.

**Warnings:** Juushiro Ukitake is dictated as a female in gender in this story. Yes, I am well aware that he is male in both Manga and anime, but work with me here. **Yaoi** is featured in this story as well. Don't like? Then back out now...

**AN:** Hello again, everyone. I present to you a bit of fluff and another short appearance by Kenpachi. He'll make a bigger appearance in the next chapter, though, as will Kyouraku. Well, I hope you enjoy reading this fluff-filled chapter and look forward to the next one.

Thank you so very much to; Crazy Hyper Lady, Grinja, CleverPhoenix, verunder, ironjaw, WinterMission, hellzanetruesdale, cheeky half-demon, Akayagi, Aldo Montoya, Harteramo, Yukilumi, Nanio-713 and H-Ren for taking the time to review (and help me to improve ^^). I hope to hear from you all again soon.

Comments, suggestions and advice on how to improve are always welcomed. Don't be afraid to let me know what you think. Thanks in advance and I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7:

Night had once again fallen in the Seretei, prompting many Soul Reapers to head back to their own personal rooms to rest, or in some cases, head to the nearest Sake bar and drink themselves stupid.

Oh, she can only hope Kyouraku can find a way drag himself home before Nanao discovered him in his drunken stupor.

After wishing her favourite couple well and a good night, Ukitake watched fondly as Byakuya and Renji walked side by side, their hands giving the briefest of touches, but gentle enough to reassure the other that they were there. Renji no longer walked a few steps behind Byakuya, but instead stood tall by his side.

They were the cutest couple in her opinion.

After Ichigo abruptly revealed Byakuya's relationship with his lieutenant and she reassured him that there was nothing wrong with him loving someone, the younger captain began to relax. He didn't show it outwardly, but she could tell through his body language as he actually allowed Renji to take hold of his hand and keep hold of it. He was grateful to know that someone would be one his side if anyone else were to find out.

She was not a vindictive person, but if she so much as hears anyone disagreeing with the relationship, she'll be utterly disappointed and will give them a stern talking to.

Stepping out onto the decking that surrounded her home, the sight of Ichigo leaning against the wall as he sat and looked up at the stars greeted her and she silently made her way over to him. A smile tugged at her lips as she remembered that look of warmth he wore on his face when she comforted Byakuya.

Yet, with that warmth, there was this sense of knowing, like he had expected her to react the way she did.

"Ichigo-kun?" she said as she paused by his side, unsure whether or not he wanted any company.

Tilting his head to the side to look up at her, Ichigo smile and gave her a quick salute with two of his fingers. "Hey, nice night."

The smile on Ukitake's lips grew warmer as she sunk down to rest on the decking next to him, folding her legs elegantly underneath her. He watched her for a moment before turning back to star gazing.

"It most certainly is," she replied as she turned her attention to the sky as well, looking up at the sparkling stars in the sky for a moment before turning back to the young human. "Ichigo-kun?"

Again, Ichigo turned his gaze toward her. "Yeah?"

"You did that on purpose today, didn't you?" Ukitake asked him, her smile on her lips never faltering. There was no sense of accusation in her voice, just mere curiosity with a subtle hint of understanding. "About Byakuya and Renji being in a relationship?"

"I just don't see the point of hiding their secret from you, of all people," Ichigo replied quickly as he looked away once again, a serious look adorning his face. "Sure, I can understand the rest of the Soul Society," he punctuated his point by throwing out an arm in the direction of the Seretei. "But not you."

Although, for some reason those words made her heart rate increase a fraction, Ukitake also felt her head tilt to the side in question as she kept her attention settled upon his face. "What do you mean?"

Again, Ichigo's reply was blunt and swift. "You would never turn your back on anyone, no matter what."

The way he said those words really touched her and a joyful smile immediately appeared on her lips, a very light dusting of red colouring her cheeks.

"And you wouldn't either," Ukitake said as she playfully bumped against his shoulder with her own.

"Damn straight," Ichigo said with a smirk and a somewhat playful glint in his eyes.

"You have a big heart, don't you?" Ukitake murmured as she felt herself relax further in his presence. "No wonder you're so powerful."

"I could easily say the same thing about you." Yet another swift response from the enigmatic human.

Ukitake chuckled lightly next to him before her eyes shimmered with a sense of sadness and she released a sigh. "...I've been told that I care too much about my Division members," she whispered under her breath.

Ichigo seemed taken aback by her sudden change in demeanour before his brow creased in mild annoyance and he folded his arms tightly over his chest. "It's better to care too much then care too little," he said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, I think so too," Ukitake said as the smile returned to her lips and her eyes returning to their normal state of warmth and contentment. "The truth is I don't really care what others say about me; I want to continue to care as much as I can. Sure, it hurts when you lose someone, which can happen anytime and anyplace."

She paused briefly to silently remember her fallen lieutenant, Kaien before continuing. "But if there's no other way, then I want them to die knowing that someone cared."

Ichigo sat there silent for a moment, giving Ukitake the opportunity to think that maybe she was rambling when his furrowed brow slowly smoothened and a gentle grin appeared on his lips. "I'm sure, at the end of the day, that's all that matters," he said to her.

Ukitake felt her smile become wider at those words and she tilted her head to the side in happiness. "I like to think so."

This was nice, talking to someone who seemed to understand where she was coming from. Kyouraku understood her, but he was a fellow captain and they've known each other for a very long time. Yet, she barely knew Ichigo, but there was something charismatic about him that drew you in.

You could not help but like the boy.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Ichigo's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Sure."

"Your illness," Ichigo said slowly, seemingly unsure whether or not this topic won't bring her any distress. "Does it hurt?"

"You mean the coughing attacks?" Ukitake questioned, slightly surprised that he was actually asking her about her illness as many preferred to avoid speaking of it if possible. They were uncomfortable about the fact that she would cough up blood and then be seen walking around a few hours later perfectly ok.

Not that she could blame them, of course.

"I mean in general," Ichigo stated, turning slightly in his spot so he could face her more directly.

Ukitake took a moment to regard the orange-haired youth and she quickly noted that he was sincere in his curiosity. Chewing on her bottom lip, she debated silently whether or not to tell Ichigo the truth as she didn't want him to worry about her more than she had already caused him.

But then again, lying would be worse. He could probably see whether she was lying or not. Kyouraku had always teased her about being too sincere and honest for her own good.

"...Yes, it does," she said softly, lifting a hand to pull aside of wayward strand of her hair. "Some days are worst than others, though."

"How do you do it?" Ichigo abruptly asked her, his brow once again creasing in a sign of seriousness. "You suffer from this illness that robs you of your breath and forces you to become bedridden for days on end, and yet you're one of the most optimistic and kindest people I know."

Her heart almost skipped a beat. He just complimented her, even if it was unintentional, she was sure.

A blush immediately settled upon Ukitake's cheeks and she quickly looked away. The hand she used to brush away her hair had in turn grasped onto it instead, tugging on it in a subtle display of embarrassment.

"Ah, well, I guess if my illness has taught me anything, it is to appreciate what you have in this given moment," she explained with a light, airy laugh, unsure why she was feeling so embarrassed at this very moment. "I already know how I am going to die, so that's why I'm concentrating on how I am going to live. My illness will eventually catch up with me, but I'm trying not to think about it as it wouldn't do any good; not for me nor those around me. Do you know what I mean?"

A moment of silence passed before Ichigo's gaze softens considerably. "Yeah, I do."

"I have good days as well," Ukitake continued to explain as she let her head fall back so she could gaze up at the night sky once again, a peaceful look settling across her features, only amplifying the adorableness of her blush. "So I try my hardest to be as useful as I can, just to make those around me happy."

Another moment of quietness passed as Ichigo settled himself into a more comfortable position with his back against the wooden wall behind him, his legs stretched out casually in front of him. He then brushed his shoulder against hers to get her attention again. "Ukitake?"

"Hmm?" Ukitake hummed as she turned to face him once again.

"Even though I understand that you're hiding your gender because of your illness and family obligations, but I can't help but feel there's more to it," Ichigo said as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"...For vanity reasons, I guess," Ukitake said with a sigh. "I'd make an ugly girl."

Ichigo's reaction was instant. He straightened his posture immediately, spun around to give her a look that was a mixture of disbelief, shock and downright outrage. "What?!"

Ukitake couldn't help but laugh. He looked so cute with his brow furrowed into an expression of utter disgruntlement, his eyes narrowed in disagreement; he looked adorably frazzled!

"That got a reaction out of you," Ukitake said in a humorous tone, playfully poking Ichigo in the middle of the forehead, right where his brow crease was.

"Man, I thought you were serious there for a second," Ichigo said as he immediately relaxed, a half smile on his lips as he raked a hand through his hair.

Ukitake had to lift her hand to smother another bout of giggles. "You don't think I'm ugly, Ichigo-kun?"

"Please," Ichigo said as he stuck his nose in the air, his eyes slipping close. "You're far from it."

The blush that Ukitake was sporting earlier returned with a vengeance and she was internally glad that Ichigo had his eyes close at that moment. "Oh, um, thank you," she uncharacteristically stuttered. "Seriously, though, I'm not that pretty."

Ichigo suddenly released this seemingly long suffering sigh. "...You have no idea, do you?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Ichigo muttered with another sigh.

Then, he suddenly lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulders, Ukitake looking at it with a sense of confusion and curiosity. Ichigo than gave an abrupt tug, causing Ukitake to make a noise of surprise when she suddenly found herself pressed against Ichigo's side, her head resting on his shoulder. She placed her hands on his chest in an attempt to push away on reflex, but Ichigo's arm slipped down from her shoulders to her upper back, holding her in place.

"Ichigo...?"

"Just enjoy the stars with me," he ordered lightly as he kept his gaze skywards.

"Ah, ok," Ukitake murmured as she slowly began to relax in his grip, knowing that there was no point in struggling...not that she wanted to anyway.

She slowly let her head tilt back, her gaze toward the stars. She had never done something like this before. This...was nice.

"Thank you, Ichigo," she whispered before unwillingly drifting off to sleep on Ichigo's shoulder. But before she fell into a deep sleep, she was certain she heard Ichigo whisper something to her, something that sounded like;

"You're welcome, Ukitake-san."

----------------------------------------------

"Not again..."

Another day and yet another explosion rippling through the bustling streets of the Soul Society. And yet again, no one paid the loud cries of bloodlust any attention. After all, it wasn't anything to worry about; Kenpachi was simply chasing after his prey once again.

Poor Ichigo-kun. He really can't walk the streets alone, can he?

Hurrying through the streets, Ukitake headed in the direction of the latest explosion, her lips pressed into a thin line when she realized that the rapidly raising column of smoke was coming from Division Eight barracks.

Oh, she really needed to have a chat with Kenpachi. Not only was he harassing Ichigo, he was unintentionally destroying everything around him. He was a great captain, an amazing fighter and was actually incredibly tender with children, but there was no excuse to allow this to continue anymore.

There was no way he was going to get out of this; she was going to talk to him today, come hell or high water.

She'll get Ichigo his freedom back, no matter what. After everything he's done for her, it was the least she could do for him.

As she reached her destination, she was greeted with the sight of a huge crater in the middle of the training area, Kenpachi standing tall amongst the smoke, his Zanpakutō hanging limply in his hand.

However, she couldn't sense Ichigo near him nor in the huge debris hole itself and she felt a sense of relief. Maybe he got away in time?

But then, on one of the undamaged rooftops, stood the familiar form of her pink kimono wearing best friend, a slightly dazed and confused Ichigo in his grasp, covered in a small layer of dust. Ichigo had his Zanpakutō in his grasp as well, it too hanging limply by his side as he looked around, seemingly unsure of what happened. Kyouraku, however, had one hand on his shoulder in a vice like grip, his other hand holding his straw hat over his eyes.

Kenpachi quickly noticed them as well and gave his fellow captain a very puzzling look. "Hn?"

"Meh, sorry Captain Kenpachi, but Ichigo is my drinking buddy for the day," Kyouraku drawled as he slowly raised his hat and peered down at him with one eye, a lopsided grin taking to his lips.

The confusion on Ichigo's face only grew. "Hey, what?"

"Kyouraku!" Ukitake called out as she gave Kyouraku a grateful smile, silently promising to buy him a bottle of his favourite Sake after this. "Thank you..."

"Later, Juu-chan!" Kyouraku yelled as he blew her a kiss before flashstepping away, Ichigo only flailing lightly under his grip.

Ukitake breathed a soft sigh of relief and folded her hands over her chest, once again inwardly thanking her best friend. She would be so lost without him; it was like he knew she wanted to speak with Captain Kenpachi about Ichigo.

Now, it was time for her to get to work.

"Captain Kenpachi," Ukitake said as she fearlessly walked over to the intimidating captain. "Could I possibly have a word with you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Summary:** After concealing her true gender for years, Juushiro Ukitake thought she had the art of hiding mastered...but then Ichigo, in all his brash glory, happened to stumble across her secret. Is there a way to keep the loud orange-hair substitute soul-reaper quiet? Probably not...

**Pairings:** Ichigo/Ukitake, Kyouraku and Ukitake friendship and Renji/Byakuya yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters associated with the Anime of Bleach.

**Warnings:** Juushiro Ukitake is dictated as a female in gender in this story. Yes, I am well aware that he is male in both Manga and anime, but work with me here. **Yaoi** is featured in this story as well. Don't like? Then back out now...

**AN:** Hello again, everyone. Ah, this chapter was actually a lot of fun to write. Ukitake is concerned, Kenpachi is insane, Kyouraku is mischievous and Ichigo is frazzled. Fun to be had by all ^^

Thanks so very much to; Crazy Hyper Lady, Akayagi, .Syrup, ironjaw, Grinja (special thanks for letting me know about the spelling ^^), VampireArgonian92, t.m.p.a, CleverPhoenix, Aldo Montoya, Tango Dancer, Harteramo, Noerani Sato and PaperBagGhost for taking the time to review the last chapter. I really do appreciate it and I hope to hear from you all again soon.

Comments, suggestions, tips or just general advise is always welcomed. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. I had fun writing it ^^

* * *

Chapter 8:

"Captain Kenpachi," Ukitake said in a firm, yet still very respectful tone of voice as she moved forward to stand a few feet in front of the monstrous and intimidating captain of Squad eleven. She could feel eyes off her fellow soul reapers all gazing in her direction, no doubt wondering why she could possible want to speak with Kenpachi about.

After all, they were polar opposites; she despised fighting needlessly while he lived for the smell and feel of blood.

"Could I possibly have a word with you?" she asked as she folded her hands delicately in front of her, disregarding the still settling smoke and dust around them.

Lifting his Zanpakutō upon his shoulder casually, Kenpachi turned his tall and broad frame toward her and peered down at her through his one visible eye. "Hn?"

Ukitake decided to cut to the chase here as she knew Kenpachi well enough that he didn't like to tiptoe around any kind of issue and it was hard to keep his attention long enough when just talking was involved. "I'd like to talk to you about Ichigo."

"Eh?" he said as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Ichigo?"

Ah, that quickly gained his attention. She could almost see the bloodlust seep back into his expression.

Suddenly, a sadistic and manic grin slipped across his lips. "You going to tell me where he's hiding?"

"No, I'm not," Ukitake stated firmly as she lifted her chin up in a sign of defiance. But then she released a sigh of mild frustration and pressed her lips together in a thin line. "Captain Kenpachi, why do you pursue Ichigo every time he enters the Seireitei?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kenpachi replied with a half snort, half scoff. "I want to either defeat him or be defeated by him."

"I see..." While the answer seemed acceptable in Kenpachi's mind, it most certainly wasn't acceptable to her in the slightest and there was very little about that sentence that she could actually comprehend.

Ok, so telling Kenpachi to stop chasing Ichigo wasn't going to cut it, which she had a strong hunch that was going to be the case. She couldn't very well threaten him; it wasn't in her nature to threaten anyone. Besides, she knew her fellow captain well enough to know that he would just think it was a challenge and would try to fight her instead.

She also couldn't lecture him as he simply wouldn't listen to a word she said and simply wander off mid rant.

No, she had better try a different tactic.

"Well," Ukitake said as she drew in a deep breath. "Wouldn't it be better if Ichigo sought you out for that?"

"Eh?"

"Well, as you've probably have already noticed, Ichigo doesn't seen as fond of these confrontations as you are," Ukitake explained rather delicately, trying desperately to put it in such a way that would appeal to Kenpachi. "He's only fighting you because he has to, not because he wants to. There's a significant difference between the two, am I right?"

Kenpachi was silent for a moment, seemingly contemplating her words and yet continued to stare down at her through his one unnerving and intimidating eye. "Hmm, I get ya point," he said after a moment in his usual gruff voice. "I want to fight Ichigo with his full strength."

"Yes, I realize that," Ukitake replied as she gave a light nod of understanding, even though she really didn't understand his logic. "But I also believe that Ichigo should have the right to enter the Seireitei without hesitation or the fear that he will have to run for his life. He doesn't wish to fight all the time, you do realize?"

Another silence appeared before Kenpachi took an abrupt step forward, this time moving to literally tower over her, his grip tightening upon his Zanpakutō. "You're hiding him, aren't you?" he accused her.

Ukitake shrugged dismissively as she took a step off to the side to move out of Kenpachi's shadow. "I wouldn't say I was hiding him."

"I see," Kenpachi said with a rough tone of voice that said he clearly did not believe her in the slightest. But instead of demanding that she tell him where she was hiding his number one prey, he tilted his head to the side in a mild sense of questioning. "So Ichigo doesn't want to battle me unless he has too, am I correct in saying?"

"Yes, that's right," Ukitake replied with a sharp nod of her head, feeling a light sense of satisfaction that perhaps she was getting through to the wild and unpredictable captain.

However, that was quickly lost when Kenpachi straightened his posture to give her a slightly sadistic and very wicked smirk.

"Hmm, I guess I'll just have to give him a reason to fight me," he said as he turned to tower over her once again.

Ukitake sighed in defeat as she touched her forehead and slumped her posture forward in frustration. "Captain Kenpachi, that isn't what I'm trying to say," she said when she suddenly felt Kenpachi's spiritual pressure spike and she snapped her head up to see Kenpachi remove his Zanpakutō from his shoulder and was now holding it straight in the air above his head.

A sense of dread immediately appeared in the pit of her stomach.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a nervous tone, taking a step backwards.

"I'm interested to see why he's hiding behind you," Kenpachi explained as he took another step forward. "And it might even bring Ichigo out of hiding."

Ukitake jumped away from him and placed her hands on her own Zanpakutō that was constantly at her side, Sougyo No Kotowari seemingly pulsating under her grip. She was hesitant to draw her Zanpakutō, but she knew that talking her way out of this one may prove difficult. "I'm not fighting you!"

"You don't have a choice," Kenpachi simply smirked, his eyes glistening with insanity. "I want to see your power."

"...This isn't going to plan," was the last thing Ukitake could utter before Kenpachi brought his Zanpakutō down upon her.

---------------------------------

"Ah, this is far enough," Kyouraku stated lazily as he finally removed his grip from Ichigo's shoulder, watching as the young male stumble on his own feet for a moment, seemingly feeling a bit nauseous from their abrupt departure.

Sitting himself down on the ground, Kyouraku reached into his beloved pink kimono and pulled out his even more loved sake cup and bottle. He then happily poured himself a drink and turned his attention to their location.

Ah, he was at his beloved hiding spot, under the Sakura tree in a field of flowers that he and Juu-chan often frequented. A perfect place for some drinking and some talking.

"Oi!" Ichigo finally regained his senses it seemed. "What are you doing?"

"Meh, settle down," Kyouraku said with a light drawl, indicating that Ichigo should take a seat on the grass near him. "We're just spending the afternoon together having a drink, that's all. Besides, Juu-chan wishes to speak with Captain Kenpachi."

"Eh?" Ichigo muttered as he plonked himself onto the ground, his Zanpakutō laying by his side on the soft grass. "Why would Ukitake speak with Kenpachi?"

"Keke, you'll learn eventually," Kyouraku replied with an air of mystery to his voice before flashing him a smile, almost leering at him. "Now, let's talk about our dear Juu-chan. I hear you've been staying at the Ugendō for a while now. And I've also heard how you managed to do that."

A light dusting of red splashed across Ichigo's cheeks before he snapped his head to the side and tried to look disgruntled. "Tch, I guess Ukitake told you everything, then?"

"She can never keep anything from me," Kyouraku said as he wagged his finger in Ichigo's direction. "Now, did you like what you saw? Are her feminine bosoms as supple as I believe?"

If Kyouraku was hoping for a reaction, he most certainly got one. Ichigo's eyes widen dramatically in size while his blush took up a great portion of his face, even slipping across his ears and down to his neck.

"_**W-what?!**_"

"Go on; give this old man some juicy details," Kyouraku demanded in great humour, his face twisting into this very disturbing 'kissy' expression as he edged closer to Ichigo.

"I'm not telling you anything, you pervert!" Ichgio exclaimed as he scrambled away quickly in disgust, his face contorted into a look of sheer disbelief and embarrassment. "I didn't see nothing, ok?! She was wearing a towel at the time!"

"Ooh, a towel, eh?" Kyouraku chuckled in a seemingly knowing way as he grabbed the rim of his hat with his thumb and forefinger. "Aren't you lucky?"

If it was at all possible, the flaring blush on Ichigo's features just darkened a shade or two and he appeared even more frazzled. "S-shut up! It was an accident, ok?! I was trying to get away from Kenpachi at the time and-!"

Another chuckle rippled through Kyouraku's tall frame and he pulled his hat over his eyes and face, a sly smirk slipping upon his lips. "You stormed into her bathroom?"

Of course, there was an immediate protest from the human child. "I didn't know Ukitake was a girl, ok?!"

"Hmm," Kyouraku hummed in deep thought, crossing one arm over his chest as he stroked his fingers along his stubble chin. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"What?!" Ichigo practically hissed at him before Kyouraku found himself staring at the very pointy end of his Zanpakutō, Ichigo literally towering over him with his spiritual pressure flailing dangerously. "Don't you dare!"

He certainly looked intimidating, Kyouraku noted with a mild sense of interest. If he wasn't over 2000 years old and a captain, he might have been scared half to death by his presence along.

So, was it wrong that he found Ichigo's dangerous aura less threatening and more hilarious about his reaction?

Kyouraku simply grabbed the tip of Ichigo's Zanpakutō and pushed it away, his amused expression not faltering in the slightest. He was actually hoping for this kind of a protective reaction toward Ukitake; he may have found the one he's been searching for.

"Meh, you're so easily riled, aren't you?" he drawled lazily, his grin widening when he noticed Ichigo blink at him a few times; seemingly realizing that he was simply being teased by the old man. "How amusing."

Ichigo literally twitched at that. "You..."

"Calm down," Kyouraku said as he waved a dismissive hand at him and his Zanpakutō. "I would never do anything to make Juu-chan uncomfortable."

Realizing the sincerity of his words, Ichigo snorted lightly and placed his Zanpakutō in its usual position upon his back and sat down on the soft grass roughly. He folded his arms over his chest in a slightly defensive manner, appearing rather wary of the other's presence. "Tch."

Kyouraku gave another light chuckle to himself. No wonder this guy was rather popular; his adverse reactions were utterly entertaining. But now, enough fun and games; it's time to get serious.

"Juu-chan seems awfully fond of you, you know," Kyouraku stated casually as he poured himself a cup of Sake, sipping it slowly as he watched through half-lidded eyes as Ichigo's attention was immediately captured. "You're the reason why she wishes to speak with Captain Kenpachi."

"Eh?" Ichigo muttered as he looked at him more clearly, confusion gracing his features. "What do you mean?"

"She believes that you have the right to wander the Seireitei without fear of being attacked around every corner," Kyouraku explained around another sip of his sake. "I'm sure she worries every time Kenpachi confronts you."

Ukitake hadn't expressed her concern in so many words, but every time there was an abrupt explosion that rippled through the Seireitei, she would immediately drop that tender, friendly smile of hers and gaze off into the distance in utter concern. She would then appear frustrated, irritated even when she recognised the two spiritual pressures involved.

Her concern for others often ate away at him; that look of sadness and frustration did not suit that pretty face of hers at all.

"She's doing it for me?" Ichigo murmured with a light sense of surprise in his tone, but he didn't appear overly shocked by the revelation. Instead he furrowed his brow in a disgruntle expression of concern. "But...Kenpachi is a nutcase! He could turn his attention on her instead."

Kyouraku had felt that fear as well, but he pushed it aside; he knows better than anyone how strong Ukitake could be, especially when she was protecting something or something she really cared about. "I'm sure she's aware of that."

A semi-comfortable silence fell over the two of them, Kyouraku slowly sipping more of his sake while Ichigo gazed out over the seemingly endless fields of green. He sat there silently as the soft winds wisped through his spiky orange hair, a thoughtful expression upon his face and his usual scowl hidden away for once.

Kyouraku let this silence linger between them for a while longer, knowing that the much younger male had a bit to think about.

"...Has she always been like this?" Ichigo finally broke the stillness with a question.

"Hmm?"

"Putting herself last, I mean," Ichigo continued, his expression oddly sincere for someone so wild. "She's so kind to others, regardless of social stature."

A sigh passed Kyouraku's lips as he pulled his hat over his eyes again, knowing immediately what Ichigo was referring to. "She's been like this for as long as I've known her. And I doubt she'll change anytime soon."

"She...needs to take better care of herself."

Kyouraku smiled at those words and lifted his eyes to look at the orange-haired youth once again and felt a sense of relief mixed well with a sense of loss. He had finally found the type of person he had been looking for, someone he couldn't be to Ukitake.

There are many people who worried about Ukitake's state of health, but most of them are concerned only because she's a captain, and all captains must be strong no matter what. It wasn't so much as they were concerned for her, but rather worried about her ability to remain a captain.

In spite of her health, Ukitake had remained as one of the strongest captains within the Seireitei.

But with Ichigo, although he knew very little of the human, he could tell that the boy was honest and sincere in whatever he said or did. He could see why his Juu-chan was so fond of him.

"Indeed she does," Kyouraku agreed with Ichigo's statement with a nod of his head. "I've tried many times to get her to think about herself, even if it's only for five minutes, but she always insisted that there were more important things she had to do."

"That's why she's always so ill," Ichigo muttered with a sense of bitterness and disproval as he continued to gaze out at the horizon. "She's pushing herself to help others."

"What she needs is someone who won't be swayed by those innocent eyes of hers nor of her captain status," Kyouraku explained as he poured himself another drink. He lifted the cup to his lips to take a sip, but paused and peered over to Ichigo. "Someone like you, Ichigo."

Ichigo finally turned to face him. "Eh?"

He said nothing at first, simply taking a prolong sip of his sake before lowering the half empty cup and giving Ichigo a very firm, serious look. A look Ichigo had no doubt never seen before on the notoriously carefree captain. "You don't see Ukitake as a captain, nor as a woman in disguise. You just see Ukitake, which is what she really needs."

Ichigo looked genuinely surprised at those words. "But she has to be one of the most loved captains in the Seireitei."

Kyouraku couldn't argue with that, everyone came to Ukitake whenever they had a problem they needed to talk about or simply a shoulder to lean on. And while many of them would bend over backwards for her, she wouldn't let them for the belief that they had things better to do and none of them are willing to push pass the fact that she was a captain. And telling a captain to take better care of him or herself was apparently disrespectful.

However, with Ichigo here, he didn't care about social boundaries. He was blatant in his concern, honest in his opinion and didn't bother calling anyone by their title.

"That's true," Kyouraku said with another nod of his head. "But she's still a captain and not many people are fully aware of her true gender."

Ichigo sat there in silence, his arms folded tightly over his chest as he stared at the ground.

Again, Kyouraku allowed this quietness to linger for a moment, for Ichigo to think to himself as well as to allow him time to gather his own thoughts. He thought about what he had learnt about the human male before him, searching for any possible faults in his judgement; but he knew in his gut that this was right.

It was time.

Placing his beloved sake bottle and cup within his sleeves, Kyouraku sat up straight and turned his full, undivided attention upon Ichigo. "Do you think you could take care of her for me, Ichigo?"

Ichigo immediately whipped his head around to face him, his eyes widening in an expression of surprise. "Huh?"

"I am Ukitake's best friend and nothing will change that, but there are certain things that I cannot do for her," Kyouraku explained as he gave him a small, almost sad smile. "So, what do you say, Ichigo?"

Ichigo out-rightly stared at him for a moment and Kyouraku couldn't fault his shock. But then he closed his eyes and drew in a sharp breath through his nose before abruptly climbing to his feet, turning his back to him as he gazed toward the sky. "...You're too late in asking that now," he said calmly.

It was Kyouraku's turn to feel surprised. "Eh?"

"I've already started," he stated simply.

Kyouraku stared at Ichigo's back for a moment or two before he felt a sense of relief wash over him and he chuckled lightly to himself. "I see..." he murmured before hoisting himself to his feet and walked over to Ichigo, patting him lightly on the shoulder. "Meh, and one more thing."

Ichigo gazed at him from the corner of his eye. "Hmm?"

Suddenly, the air grew uneasy, dangerous as Kyouraku leaned closer to him, once again pulling his hat over his eyes. "If you hurt her, they'll be picking you up off the ground with a sponge," he whispered into the younger male's ear. "Do I make myself clear?"

"As crystal," Ichigo said as he literally shivered under his grip. "Heh."

"Good!" Kyouraku said far too cheerfully and pulled out his sake again. "How about a drink?"

However, even before he had a chance to pour himself a cup, a feminine voice interrupted them both, causing them to look around for the source of the one calling Ichigo's name.

"Ichigo!" A slightly out of breath short, petite and dark haired female said as she finally reached him. "Dammit, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Eh? Oh, it's you, Rukia," Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his neck. "What's wrong?"

Drawing in a deep breath, Rukia looked utterly frantic. "Captain Kenpachi is trying to pick a fight with Captain Ukitake!"

"_**What?!**_"

"I don't know what happened," Rukia continued, her concern for her captain clearly evident in her eyes and posture. "They were just talking when Captain Kenpachi lifted up his Zanpaktoe and took a swing at Captain Ukitake!"

"He's trying to pick a fight with Ukitake now?" Ichigo all but fumed as his hand immediately shot up to grab the hilt of his Zanpakutō, his face creasing into a deep look of anger and disbelief.

"Dammit, if he hurts her, I'll really **kill** Kenpachi this time!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Summary:** After concealing her true gender for years, Juushiro Ukitake thought she had the art of hiding mastered...but then Ichigo, in all his brash glory, happened to stumble across her secret. Is there a way to keep the loud orange-hair substitute soul-reaper quiet? Probably not...

**Pairings:** Ichigo/Ukitake, Kyouraku and Ukitake friendship and Renji/Byakuya yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters associated with the Anime of Bleach.

**Warnings:** Juushiro Ukitake is dictated as a female in gender in this story. Yes, I am well aware that he is male in both Manga and anime, but work with me here. **Yaoi** is featured in this story as well. Don't like? Then back out now...

**AN:** Hello again, everyone. I'll admit to you now, this chapter was a pain to write, so you better enjoy it! It's my longest one to date. Yes, the last line in the previous chapter was intentional, but you won't get to see Rukia's reaction to it until the next chapter. I'm not going to say anymore than that.

Thanking so very much; InfinityAtmo, Noerani Sato, Aldo Montoya, Akayagi, itachiluver39, ChillyRaven, cheeky half-demon, ErikArden, Grinja, t.m.p.a, lynixe, X-elemental, Tango Dancer, CleverPhoenix, Crazy Hyper Lady, Harteramo, PaperBagGhost, hellzanetruesdale, Nanio-713 and Mudheart for taking the time to review the last chapter. I hope to hear from you all again soon.

Comments, suggestions, rants and reviews are always welcomed. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 9:

Ukitake should have anticipated this.

Really, she should have seen this coming from a mile away. But even so, she was getting rather annoyed.

Why was it that every time she tried to talk someone out an impending confrontation it always went to hell and she was forced to literally defend for her life? Within the politics of polite society, every argument shouldn't have to be dealt with by the use of your Zanpakutō and screaming out your mightiest war cry.

But no, she just happened to be surrounded by a bunch of alpha males and females exerting their masculinity and/or strength through their Zanpakutōs and that was damn annoying, especially for a pacific such as herself.

What's wrong with just talking?

Kyouraku was an exception, though, he tried to avoid battle as much as she would...but then again, Kyouraku would try to avoid anything other than drinking, chatting with the ladies or sleeping under the sun.

She really shouldn't fault her fellow captains, though; fighting amongst themselves was just something they did to occupy their boredom or release unwanted tension. She just wished they'd realize she wasn't one for such barbaric methods.

However, despite her dislike toward fighting she knew that there was a time and a place to draw upon her Zanpakutō and defend herself. And at this point in time was one of those exact moments.

"Is the only thing you can do is dodge?" Kenpachi asked gruffly as he swung wildly at her, to which Ukitake ducked her head slightly off to the side, her hair ruffling violently from the overpowerful spiritual pressure he had exerted, the unfortunate building exploding behind her.

And she didn't even flinch as bits of debris showered around her.

"I can do more than dodge, Captain Kenpachi," Ukitake reminded her fellow captain calmly as she finally removed her own Zanpakutō from her side, effortlessly blocking and diverting another attack, destroying yet another building in the process.

This time she did give a small wince when she heard a startled cry of shock echo from the damaged structure. It wasn't a cry of pain, but a startle cry followed closely by disgruntlement.

She knew she wouldn't be able to dodge his attacks forever and she wasn't trying. She was a captain, a warrior by profession; she knew how to fight and was actually pretty good at it, despite choosing not to engage in battle often.

No, all she wanted was to try and relocate this impending destructive battle elsewhere. Division eight headquarters had already suffered enough.

"Captain Kenpachi, if you must insist in fighting me, couldn't we at least battle outside the Seireitei?" she asked quickly and loudly as she dodged yet another one of his all too frequent attacks. Even with the threat of losing a limb or two, she prided herself in remaining courteous, despite wanting to slap some sense in her pursuer. "You're destroying everything!"

Now, she really could say that she sympathized with Ichigo. Kenpachi was relentless!

"What's a few damaged buildings?" Kenpachi asked with a smirk that gave the impression that he was getting annoyed, yet bloodlust stayed within his visible eye. "They can be replaced."

Ukitake really couldn't fault that logic and shook her head in mild disbelief that he could be so utterly unconcerned about the destruction and mayhem he was currently causing. But, then again, if he didn't cause chaos in battle, then he wouldn't be captain Kenpachi, now would he?

However, what Kenpachi failed to note was that he was destroying everyone's building other than his own. There are going to be a few hundred angry soul reapers coming out of the woodwork. Not to mention a few annoyed captains. They'd both be in big trouble if they have their battle near any of Division four buildings.

Unohana would not be pleased.

"Ah yes, I suppose they can," she sighed as she tried to move to a less populated area. Currently unnamed reapers were scurrying around them like ants, desperate to get away and to avoid becoming a victim themselves.

"Why is Ichigo hanging around with you anyway?" Kenpachi asked as Ukitake managed to block one of his attacks with her Zanpakutō and diverting it off to the side as she pivoted on her heel once again.

"Maybe it's because I'm the only person who doesn't want to see him killed at some point?" Ukitake answered stiffly, suggesting that the answer should have been obvious.

However, Kenpachi only looked amused as he tightened his grip on his Zanpakutō. "Is that so?"

There goes another building.

"Ichigo deserves to have the right to walk around the Seireitei without fear of being ambushed by overly zealous captains and soul reapers like yourself," Ukitake went on to explain as she flashstepped away onto a nearby rooftop, she too tightening her grip on her yet unreleased Zanpakutō.

But it won't stay like that for much longer; Kenpachi was adamant that he battled her and if this was the only way to give Ichigo the freedom he deserved, then so be it.

"I will prove that point," she said with a tone of determination in her voice, her expression creasing into a serious look. "Even if I have to fight you to prove it."

That only brought a sadistic smile to Kenpachi's face, appearing somewhat satisfied in his own, demented sort of way. "Well then, shut up and release your Shikai."

Placing both hands on the hilt of her Zanpakutō, Ukitake brought it close to her side, her spiritual pressure increasing dramatically from her fluid movements. "It appears that I have no choice," she muttered as her brow creased into a determined look, her long white hair cascading down her back and shoulders.

Kenpachi laughed almost manically as his own spiritual pressure became sharper and more fiercer. "Damn straight."

There really was no other way to divert this battle anymore, so Ukitake prepared herself to recite her Zanpakutō's incantation. She could only hope that there were no children present. "All Waves, Rise now-"

However, she wasn't quick enough to finish the incantation as Kenpachi stood before her, a manic toothish smirk on his face and his battle harden Zanpakutō above his head once again. "Too slow!" he stated loudly as he brought his arm down in a violent slash.

The movement was so suddenly, Ukitake barely had enough time to force herself backwards, somehow missing the full murderous intent of the attack. However, as she raised her katana shaped Zanpakutō to defend herself, her standard soul reaper's uniform felt somewhat more lighter than usual. Risking a glance downwards, she quickly realized why.

"No..."

She might have physically dodged Kenpachi's attack, her clothing however wasn't so fortunate. The front of her attire, all the way down to her narrow white obi was ripped to shreds, her thick bandagers, mercifully, untouched, yet exposed.

Mortified, Ukitake immediately crossed her arm over her chest, grasping at her untouched captain's haori and tugged it close. Her heart was thundering in her chest as she snapped her head up to see if Kenpachi saw anything.

"Eh?" Kenpachi muttered as he tilted his head to the side, his Zanpakutō resting casually on his shoulder. "Ere, are you wearing bandages?"

Ukitake swallowed thickly, momentarily forgetting that they were in the middle of a battle and struggled to find an explanation. "Er...well, you see..."

Good god, there was no way she was going to have that kind of talk with Kenpachi, not because he would care if she was a woman or not, it'd just be really, really awkward. Not something she was looking forward too at all.

"That's enough!" A familiar voice suddenly demanded, his tone heavy with determination and seriousness, a powerful spiritual pressure circling the area. And a mere moment later, the owner of that voice appeared directly in front of Ukitake, his broad shoulders stiff and tense as he stood with his back to her. "I'm here now."

"Ichigo...?" Ukitake found herself murmuring under her breath and blinked slowly in surprise. Ichigo had literally planted himself to stand right in front of her, almost protectively in a way, his Zanpakutō in his hand, the very tip embedded in the hard soil, the sharp blade glistening in the sunlight. He stood tall and strong, defiance heavy in his posture.

For a few long, drawn out moments not a word was uttered, only the sound of wind picking up dust and encircling the impromptu battle field.

Ukitake must admit that the hairs stood up on the back of her neck at the decidedly murderous tone to Ichigo's voice, far more heavy and gruff then she had ever heard from him before.

For someone not classed as a captain, his spiritual pressure was intense.

"Ichigo!" Ukitake said as she pulled herself out of her surprise and moved to stand by the young substitute soul reaper's side, her hand still clasping at her haori, concern shimmering in her gaze. "What are you doing?"

He shouldn't be here, this was what Kenpachi wanted. He should have realized that!

"I'm the one he wants to battle, not you," Ichigo said slowly, seriously, tensely, his gaze never leaving the now grinning Kenpachi. "Sorry for getting you involved in this."

He then slowly turned his gaze toward her and his eyes took on a sharper edge when he considered her carefully. With an annoyed grunt, Ichigo removed his hand from his Zanpakutō and took a step closer to abruptly grab handfuls of Ukitake's haori and closing it with a strong tug of his hands, giving her coverage as well as hiding her bandages further.

"You have to be more careful," he said to her with a surprisingly soft tone and his eyes closed.

Ukitake blinked once and then twice, a little bewildered. "Ichigo?" she said as she lifted her hand to grasp at her haori again, her fingers subconsciously brushing against Ichigo's.

"Ah, so you've finally made an appearance, eh, Ichigo?" Kenpachi's gruff voice interrupted Ukitake's shock, forcing her to remember what was indeed transpiring.

"You know, Kenpachi," Ichigo said as he stepped away from Ukitake and back to his Zanpakutō, placing his hand on the handle, his fingers curling tightly around it. He then abruptly ripped it from the ground, brought it over his head before bringing it down in a slashing motion, pointing it directly at Kenpachi. His eyes appeared to be as hard as steel as he glared at his soon-to-be opponent.

"Fighting me is one thing," he went on to say in a very clear, yet somewhat dangerous voice. "But I won't have you raise your Zanpakutō to Ukitake. Especially because you want to battle me."

He...was worried about her fighting against Kenpachi? T-that idiot! She was a captain, for heaven's sake! She can take care of herself! Just because she was often sick, seriously underweight and was really a woman, doesn't mean she didn't know how to fight.

Honestly, she thought Ichigo knew better.

"Heh, now you're getting serious," Kenpachi stated as he took a step forward, his Zanpakutō still sitting idle on his shoulder.

Ichigo tightened his grip on his own Zanpakutō so much that Ukitake actually heard his knuckles crack under the strain. "Yes, I am," he all but growled.

"Stop it, Ichigo!" Ukitake suddenly found herself ordering, sounding very much like the captain she was. She moved to stand by his side once again, but this time placing her hand on his Zanpakutō, her fingers once again touching his as they gripped the hilt. "I can handle this by myself."

Ichigo flicked his eyes over to her, immediately capturing each other's gazes. "I know you can."

Ukitake literally faltered for a moment from his response. "Then let me," she requested, subconsciously moving closer. "I'm strong enough to-"

"No," Ichigo replied bluntly. "This isn't about who's stronger or who can take Kenpachi in a battle, it's about principle. If Kenpachi wants to battle me, fine, but I won't have him dragging anyone else into this mess. Especially you."

Ukitake drew in a sharp breath through her mouth at his words; the last few soft, tender yet held a sense of guilt and self annoyance. They made her heart skip a beat.

_Especially you_.

He...was battling Kenpachi for her, but not because she couldn't do it herself, but out of pride.

His pride.

"But..." Ukitake started, her hand moving to grasp onto his almost desperately, both still holding onto his Zanpakutō tightly. "You deserve the opportunity not to battle every time you-"

"Then I'll just have to defeat Kenpachi myself," Ichigo stated with an air of confidence, lifting his other hand to gently remove her hand from his Zanpakutō, holding it for a brief moment to give a reassuring squeeze. There was a semi-uncomfortable silence between them before Ichigo flashed her a quick smile, let go of her hand and darted forward, his Zanpakutō at the ready.

"Stay back!" he called to her over his shoulder. "I'm going to finish this!"

"It's about time, Ichigo!" Kenpachi laughed as he too lunged forward.

"Wait, Ichigo!" Ukitake called out, still trying to stop the battle, but had to literally turn away when two highly powerful spiritual pressures met abruptly, the astrosphere in the battle zone highly prickly, dangerous and unstable.

A pair of arms suddenly circled her waist and Ukitake found herself hastily removed from the epicentre of the two clashing forces. She immediately turned to see who was holding her only to find a familiar pink kimono placed around her shoulders.

"Best not to get in-between that, Juu-chan," a soothing voice whispered into her ear.

"Kyouraku," Ukitake whispered in relief and slumped back against his chest in mild defeat. He was, of course, right. Getting in the middle of that fight would be dangerous...for Ichigo; she could distract him. "This wasn't what I was hoping for."

"I know, Juu."

"Captain!"

Snapping her head up, Ukitake pushed away from Kyouraku to gaze in concern as a certain dark haired member of her Division paused in front of her, leaning against her knees as she took in several deep breathes, suggesting that she had just ran a very long distance. "Ah, Rukia? What's wrong?"

However, Rukia appeared to ignore her question and immediately began to study her frantically, almost circling her with concern evident in her posture and expression. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," Ukitake replied as guilt of her defeat settled in her stomach and she gave a long suffering sigh, gently touching her forehead with her fingers.

A headache was beginning to form, and it was certain to be a painful one. Not that it was any surprise, of course.

"Meh, leave for a few minutes and all hell breaks loose, ay Juu-chan?" Kyouraku chuckled lightly as he folded his hands into his sleeves.

Again, all Ukitake could do was sigh in frustration. "I'm not entirely sure what happened," she admitted. "Or what I should do now."

"...You're clothes are ripped," Kyouraku pointed out, dipping his hat to cover half of his face.

"Yes, but that's all," Ukitake quickly reassured as she unconsciously held her haori tighter to her chest. She then blinked as if realizing something and turned her attention back to the younger female. "How did Ichigo-?"

Rukia looked off to the side and shuffled her feet sightly. "I'm sorry; I told him what was happening. I...was worried, sir."

Ukitake was touched by her concern and her gaze softened into this motherly look. "That's very kind of you, Rukia."

Rukia flushed lightly under her gaze, yet held a smile on her lips nonetheless, seemingly happy with her words. But then a loud and sudden explosion erupted to the side of them, causing Ukitake and Rukia to snap their heads toward the billowing smoke and crumbling building.

And there, amongst all the debris was the figure of a certain orange-haired substitute reaper leaning against a large pile of jagged stone and wood, his Zanpakutō limp in his hand as a torrent of blood gushed down his face and over his eye from a head wound. He was breathing heavily, yet made no other attempt to move.

"Ichigo!" Ukitake called out in warning when Kenpachi suddenly appeared before him.

"Ah, Ichigo!" Rukia cried out in alarm, taking a couple of steps forward as if she wanted to help him in some way, but paused, knowing that he wouldn't want her to interfere. And she looked torn at that realization.

Ukitake felt torn as well. He wouldn't want anyone to step in because he believed that this was his battle, something he should contend with, something only he could take care of.

"We should probably do something," Kyouraku said as he gazed at the scene with a rather blank expression on his face.

Even so, if that human child thinks she was going to sit idly by while her fellow captain tried to defeat him every time they laid eyes on each other; he's got another thing coming!

"Oh, I'll do something alright."

Pride be damned! There was no way in hell she was going to let this stupid battle for power continue anymore. No one was allowed to attack one of her subordinates. Ok, so Ichigo wasn't a part of her Division, but her other members seemed to welcome him whole heartedly, so he might as well be!

"That does it," Ukitake said in an uncharacteristically stern and level voice as she removed Kyouraku's pink kimono from her shoulders and handed it back to him before boldly moving toward the still raging fight. "I've had enough of this."

"Captain?" Rukia said after her, but made no attempt to follow, Kyouraku probably holding her back.

Ukitake's mind was set; she was going to end this foolish battle one way or another.

With a flashstep, she placed herself in-between Ichigo and Kenpachi, her Zanpakutō by her side as she lifted her unarmed hand and held out her palm toward Kenpachi. She then uttered a Kido spell with great confidence, a small white ball appearing in her hand just as Kenpachi's Zanpakutō moved to deliver another devastated blow to his opponent.

"Bakudō number 8. Seki."

It's a Repulse spell from the Bakudō (way of binding) class. It would create a round shield that was designed to temporarily paralyse and repel whatever strikes it. In this case, Kenpachi's Zanpakutō. So powerful and suddenly were her presence and the Kido spell, that it literally sent Kenpachi flying back some feet, crashing into a debris mound of his own.

Finally, a sense of silence fell over the battle field and Ukitake slowly lowered her arm, satisfied that her Kido spell worked the way it was suppose to. Glancing over her shoulder, she couldn't help but smile that Ichigo had an expression of shock on his face this time, his own clothing ripped and torn.

No one was expecting her to use a Kido spell, were they? She felt like saying 'I told you so' to Ichigo as she helped him up, but decided against it and enjoyed the brief silence.

However, the peace didn't last long, not that she thought it would.

Blasting off the rubble surrounding him with his spiritual pressure, Kenpachi stood up and cracked his neck a couple of times, an oddly confused, yet amused expression on his face. "Eh, what the hell?" he rumbled.

"Ukitake!" Ichigo finally yelled at her, getting over his own shock and moved to stand beside her, much like she did to him not moments ago. "I told you to stay back."

Ukitake, however, chose to ignore Ichigo for now and moved forward, once again approaching Kenpachi without fear or trepidation. Let's try this talking thing once again, but this time, he won't get a word in.

"I apologize in advance for my rudeness, Captain Kenpachi," she said as she gave a light, polite bow as she stopped in front of him, her Zanpakutō held firmly in her hand. "But please listen carefully; Ichigo does not want to battle you, he does not want to defeat you and I hold no such desire either. Ichigo deserves the right to walk through these streets without fear and I will make sure that he can do just that."

She paused for a moment or two to let this information sink in before continuing by placing both of her hands on the hilt of her Zanpakutō, seemingly preparing herself to release her Shikai. "If the only way to stop you from harassing him is by defeating you myself, then that's exactly what I'll do. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Kenpachi was silent for a long time, seemingly shocked that the notorious peace-keeping captain of the Seireitei was willing to battle him. But that soon disappeared, replaced by his usual expression of sadistic bliss as he once again raised his Zanpakutō to the heavens. "...Heh, perfectly."

"Hold on!" Ichigo suddenly demanded as he got in-between the two captains, momentarily breaking the tension by turning his back on Kenpachi and getting right in Ukitake's face, disregarding the fact that he was still bleeding from a wound to his forehead.

"What are you doing?" he asked with an annoyed expression on his face, not at all concerned for personal space.

That's funny...she asked him the same thing not long ago.

"Have you forgotten that I am a captain, Ichigo?" Ukitake retorted, making no attempt to move or back down. "I can handle this."

"I don't care if you're a captain!" Ichigo said as his entire posture seemed to bristle as he pointed down to her hastily arranged clothing around her chest. "There is no way I'm letting you battle him when you're wearing that!"

Ukitake blinked blankly for a moment before turning her gaze downwards to where Ichigo was indicating and her eyes widen just a little when she saw some of the bandages peeking out through the material of her clothing. It wouldn't take much at all for her to be completely exposed...

She then snapped her head up; a light blush appeared on her cheeks, subconsciously removing a hand from her Zanpakutō to grasp at the front of her haori once again. "What? Everything's covered!" she insisted.

"That's not the point!" Ichigo snapped back as his arms flailed out by his side before abruptly turning away and facing a now utterly bewildered Kenpachi. "Now, just sit on the sidelines and let me beat the crap out of Kenpachi."

This time Ukitake literally flushed with indignity. "Wait, did you just order me to sit out?" she asked in blatant disbelief.

"Yeah, I did," Ichigo retorted, almost adding 'You got a problem with that?' at the end.

Ukitake almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. No one had ever, ever spoken to her in such a way, in a way that was...normal, perhaps? She didn't feel like a captain at this very moment, nor a warrior. She felt like she was back at the academy, like a kid again, fighting pointless battles with her friends over some stupid.

She must admit she wasn't feeling as annoyed as she probably should be, having her captain status pushed aside. Any other captain would have retaliated by now, but she found herself slightly amused by his reaction, by Ichigo's treatment.

How odd.

"Now wait just a minute! The reason I wanted to speak with Kenpachi was so you didn't have to fight him!" Ukitake explained as she poked him harshly in the chest, punctuating each one of her words as she kept his gaze with her own.

Another odd feeling fell over her; she felt like chuckling at Ichigo's disgruntle expression, but she pushed it back, swallowing it harshly. But as she did that, that same sickly sensation she always dreaded began to burn at her lungs and she abruptly slumped forward, her hand moving to cover her mouth as harsh coughs caused her slender frame to literally shudder violently.

"Not now," she wheezed out as the metallic taste of blood entered her mouth and she almost crumbled to the ground.

"Ukitake!" Ichigo called out in alarm, actually dropping his Zanpakutō to take her by the shoulders and forcing her to kneel on the ground, one of his hands moving to pull back her hair from her face as he continued to hold her close to him.

Releasing her own Zanpakutō, Ukitake grasped onto the front of Ichigo's reaper uniform and curled her fingers tightly around it in an attempt to keep herself grounded. She continued to bark out harsh coughs, but thankfully, the taste of blood did not increase.

"Easy," Ichigo said with a soothing voice, running his hand through her hair. "I'll take care of things from here."

"No, I'm fine," Ukitake managed to reply after a minute of coughing and shook her head in protest. "Just give me a sec."

Ichigo appeared ready to make his own form of protest when Kenpachi suddenly interrupted them by making a noise of disappointment, causing Ichigo to react by pulling Ukitake closer to his chest, subconsciously shielding her.

"Tch. This isn't nearly as fun when you're hacking up your lungs and the two of you are more concerned about each other than battling me," he said gruffly, his Zanpakutō resting on his shoulder once again as he placed his other hand on his hip.

He then...turned around and began to casually walk away; bearing no scars or discomfort from the battle he just participated in. In fact he looked as healthy as he did before he began to fight.

To say that Ukitake, as well as Ichigo, was utterly shocked by his reaction was an understatement. It was enough to abruptly stop Ukitake from coughing.

"...Where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm getting bored," Kenpachi replied as he continued to walk away, making no attempt to turn around to answer them properly. "Don't worry though; I'll face you both in battle one day."

"Captain Kenpachi...?" Ukitake muttered as she watched him leave before turning her gaze to Ichigo, his confusion mimicking her own. They shared a look before Ukitake sighed with relief and fatigued while Ichigo just shrugged.

"I've always said he was a nutcase," Ichigo commented, his hands still lingering on her shoulders, one of his hands still within her hair.

Ukitake found herself nodding in mild amusement at Ichigo's statement and leaned into his soothing caress before abruptly realizing where they were and what condition the two of them were in. Most importantly, that wound on Ichigo's head.

"You're bleeding," she said as she pushed away from him in attempt to have a look at his wound, but once again Ichigo just shrugged lightly.

"So, um, maybe we should head back to the Ugendō? Yeah?"

The Ugendō? Now that was a good idea.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Summary:** After concealing her true gender for years, Juushiro Ukitake thought she had the art of hiding mastered...but then Ichigo, in all his brash glory, happened to stumble across her secret. Is there a way to keep the loud orange-hair substitute soul-reaper quiet? Probably not...

**Pairings:** Ichigo/Ukitake, Kyouraku and Ukitake friendship and Renji/Byakuya yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters associated with the Anime of Bleach.

**Warnings:** Juushiro Ukitake is dictated as a female in gender in this story. Yes, I am well aware that he is male in both Manga and anime, but work with me here. **Yaoi** is featured in this story as well. Don't like? Then back out now...

**AN:** Hello again. Not much to say about this chapter other then it has an abundant amount of pointless fluff. But fluff is always good, isn't it?

Thanking; ChillyRaven, verunder, CleverPhoenix, Yukilumi, itachiluver397, Grinja, Harteramo, shadowgouf, Tango Dancer, Morssari, Crazy Hyper Lady, PrimeFan and Aoi-Mizu for reviewing the last chapter.

Comments, suggestions and rants are always appreciated. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 10:

Looking down at the tattered remains of her standard black kimono, Ukitake breathed a soft sigh of relief at how close her secret came to being literally exposed. Thank goodness that her bandages stayed intact. She didn't even want to imagine the looks she would have received if her bandages came undone.

It was fortunate, though utterly reckless, for Ichigo to arrive when he did, distracting Kenpachi with his presence so he wouldn't ask any more questions about the bandages he had plainly seen.

However, she was pretty sure that Captain Kenpachi had probably already forgotten about the bandages.

That's not to say that Kenpachi was stupid; heaven's no! He just had his likes and dislikes, and if you weren't in either category, then he didn't care very much at all. He was powerful and cunning, despite the what many people think of him.

Which led her to question her own intelligence; she really should have anticipated that Kenpachi would use their talk to lure out Ichigo (he's very opportunistic when it came to battles, after all) and she can't help but feel utterly responsible for the injuries that Ichigo was currently sporting, though minor, they were still irritating and annoying.

After Kenpachi had wandered off from the debris ridden battle field and the stunned audience started to whisper amongst themselves as they emerged from their hiding spots, she along with her three companions, Ichigo, Rukia and Kyouraku made their way hastily to the Ugendō.

Kyouraku will definitely tease her relentlessly after all this had settled down, but that may take a while as she was certain the Women of the Soul Society will be discussing this during their next meeting.

Oh god, and the gossip! They'll be in full swing now.

Stifling a groan of defeat, Ukitake discarded the tattered robes, folded her light blue kimono tighter around her body and moved to splash some cool water onto her face in a vain attempt to wash away the memories of today. Of course, it didn't work.

Currently she could hear her two third seats, Kiyone and Sentaro question Rukia about the day's events, but Rukia, it seemed, was too busy fussing over Ichigo and his wounds to deal with their enquiries.

Kyouraku had wandered off, back to his own Division a few moments ago, lingering for a minute to make sure she was alright and questioned whether she should speak with Unohana about her coughing fit today. That won't be necessary, though; she just had a frog in her throat from all the dust and smoke, that's all. A little bit of rest and she'll be fine.

"Ichigo!" Rukia's voice rung out through the silence, her tone high pitched with exasperation. "Sit still and let me take a look at your injury!"

"Don't bother," Came Ichigo's voice in a sharp response and even though Ukitake can't see him, she could just imagine him sitting on the tatami mats, his arms folded tightly over his chest as he sticks his nose in the air in a sign of defiance. "It's only a flesh wound, it'll heal."

"It'll heal even quicker if I take a look at it," Rukia snapped back with an equally sharp tongue, which caused Ukitake to imagine the petite girl literally bristling with frustration. "Stop being so stubborn!"

"Well, stop being so persistent!"

Ukitake had to laugh to herself as she gently patted her face dry with a soft towel; musing at the rather unique bond Ichigo and Rukia seemed to share. A little like her and Kyouraku, in a way; Kyouraku could be just as infuriating when he wanted to be, smiling smugly at times when he left her feeling utter frazzled.

And he did that a lot.

Putting the towel away, Ukitake decided that it would be best for her to step in before Ichigo sustained anymore injuries, this time courtesy of a very annoyed and exasperated Rukia. And it seemed her concerns were warranted as when she stepped into the room, Rukia literally had Ichigo in a choke hold with one arm and a wet cloth sitting in the hand of the other, Kiyone and Sentaro holding a flailing Ichigo down onto the mats, all three of them searching for further injuries.

_Now that's a funny sight_, Ukitake thought to herself as she chuckled and stepped further into the room.

Immediately, her presence made her subordinates realize their places and they scrambled away much to Ukitake's mild disappointment, allowing Ichigo to sit up, appearing slightly dishevelled in his new Soul Reaper robes.

"Ichigo," Ukitake said with a smile as she lowered herself onto the tatami near him, elegantly folding her legs underneath her. "Causing trouble again, are we?"

"Eh, Ukitake," Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his head and eyed her critically with a concerned gaze. "Feeling better?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Ukitake immediately responded with a dismissive wave of her hand. "How are you fairing?"

"Che, I'm fine," Ichigo insisted, but his words weren't that strong, considering the dry blood that was still caked to his forehead, just below his hair line.

"He would be better if he let me take a look at that thick head of his," Rukia muttered under her breath, still looking disgruntled and annoyed with her friend.

This time, Ichigo bristled. "I said I'm fine!"

It appeared that Ichigo didn't liked being fussed over either, but if he was allowed to be concerned over her well-being, she had ever right to worry over him as well. It was her turn to take care of him this time.

"Let me have a look," Ukitake ordered lightly as she reached across and grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his robes. But before the orange-haired youth could utter a protest, she gave a strong tug, forcing Ichigo to sprawl out on the floor with a yelp of surprise, his head resting on her lap.

"Now, be a good boy and don't move," she said in a cheerful tone.

A stunned silence fell over the small group, Ichigo staring up at her with eyes wide in surprise, but made no attempt to move, doing as she had requested. That was the second time she surprised him today. How funny.

A smile graced Ukitake's lips as she gently ran her fingers along Ichigo's hairline and into the spiky tresses, carefully inspecting the injury. Ichigo was at first tensed, seemingly unsure on what he should be doing, but relaxed after a moment and let his eyes slip close, seemingly settling himself comfortably in her lap.

After a short inspection, Ukitake concluded that the injury was just as Ichigo had claimed; it was only a flesh wound. Still, it needed to be cleaned and covered to speed up recovery.

Continuing to run her fingers through Ichigo's short hair, Ukitake took the time to study his face, his hard, chiselled features now less tense, his scowl seeming fading further and further away by each passing second.

Good, he was feeling more comfortable in her presence. When was the last time Ichigo had actually relaxed and unwind?

"Can I have those bandages and face cloth, Rukia?" she asked as she turned her gaze away from Ichigo's face.

Rukia, although stunned by what just occurred, appeared to be looking at her strangely before turning her gaze down at Ichigo. Her brow was creased ever so slightly as she appeared deep in thought, contemplating something important.

"Rukia-chan?" Ukitake questioned, this time her voice holding a sense of concern.

"Ah, yes," Rukia said upon reflex as she snapped out of her thoughts, immediately offering up the bandages in her hands as well as the cloth she was trying to use to clean away the dry blood. "Sorry."

Ukitake gave her a reassuring smile as she removed the offerings from Rukia's grasp. "Thank you," she said before turning to attention back to Ichigo and set about cleaning the wound with slow, deliberately considerate movements.

A comfortable silence fell over the room, Ichigo making no attempt to escape and her three beloved division members not uttering a sound and surprisingly, not offering to be of more assistance.

As she cleaned the dry flakes of blood away, Ukitake couldn't help but wince at how her attempt to help Ichigo regain his freedom utterly failed in such an epic way today. Knowing her luck, Kenpachi might turn his attempts to engage in a vicious battle toward her now.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry," Ukitake said with a gentle apologetic tone. "Speaking with Kenpachi didn't go according to plan."

"Forget about it," Ichigo immediately replied, his tone a little bit stern, yet was holding a sense of guilt to it. "You did it to help me, so this is my fault."

"What?" Ukitake uttered in surprised as she momentarily paused in her first aid and shook her head in disagreement. "No, it's no one's fault."

"Then in that case, you shouldn't apologise at all," Ichigo gruffly replied as he opened one of his eyes to peer up at her, silently telling her that he was in no mood to argue about whose fault it was or wasn't.

Ukitake blinked down at him for a moment before a gentle and warm smile graced her lips again and she nodded. "...Sorry."

Ichigo snorted lightly as he closed his eye, allowing Ukitake to continue with her fussing over him, silence falling over them once again.

"There," she said as she finally secured the bandage in place. "All done. That wasn't so hard, was it, Ichigo?"

She received no response.

Leaning forward just a little to get a closer look, her long white hair cascading over her shoulders, Ukitake blinked slowly. "Ichigo?"

She could have sworn she just heard a very light snore.

Ichigo then muttered something incoherent before rolling his head to the side, snuggling further into her lap and breathed a long sigh, but other than that, made no other movement. Only the gentle rising and falling of his chest was seen.

"He's asleep," Ukitake whispered to herself, more to anyone else, a sense of warmth appearing in her chest at the thought of Ichigo trusting her enough to actually fall asleep on her.

He looked so peaceful, and dare she say handsome, when he slept.

Tearing her gaze away from Ichigo's sleeping face, Ukitake opened her mouth to request someone to bring a blanket to drape across Ichigo's slumbering form so he would be more comfortable, but she was instead startled to realize that they was alone in the room.

When had Rukia, Kiyone and Sentaro left?

Deciding not to call out for assistance in the fear of waking Ichigo up from his much needed sleep, Ukitake turned her attention back to him, lifting her hand to run through his hair once again.

"Sleep well, Ichigo."

----------------

Silently, Rukia slid the door shut with her hands when Captain Ukitake finally seemed to realize they were no longer in the room, and a look of pure perplexity flittered across her face.

And yet, she felt like cooing from the sight she just witnessed; it wasn't every day you get to watch your friend fall asleep on your captain's lap, and your captain to permit this to happen.

The way Captain Ukitake attended to Ichigo's wounds, tenderly, gently, lovingly; was sweet and so very much like her wonderful captain.

She felt fortunate to serve such a gentle, yet powerful and protective captain.

"What do you think is going on?" Kiyone asked from behind her as the three of them scurried down the hallway and into another room, hoping not to disturb the silence that had peacefully fallen over the Ugendō.

Sentaro's boisterous personality was eerily subdued by what he just seen and gave a light shrug, seemingly unsure on how to react or if he should at all. "Do you think they're...you know?"

"Ah!" Kiyone said in surprise, an almost dreamy look in her eyes. "Maybe the rumours are true!"

"Shh!" Sentaro immediately hissed as he moved forward and placed a hand over her mouth and placed a finger to his own lips. "They'll hear you."

Kiyone made a little squeaking sound, but nodded her head in understanding.

Rukia, however, wasn't really paying attention to her fellow soul reapers, too busy musing over the day's events. The moment between her captain and Ichigo just now wasn't a one off thing, she had noticed the way Ichigo protected her captain and then cradled him in his arms when he started coughing today.

They were so comfortable together; it was as if Ichigo...

"Hmm," Rukia hummed as she walked over to the window, sat down on the tatami mats and gazed outside at the gradually darkening sky, tapping her cheek with her finger. "Ichigo knows."

"Knows?" Kiyone repeated as she made her way over to her side, a look of disbelief on her face. "You mean...?"

"Yes," Rukia confirmed with a sharp nod of her head. "He knows _**that**_."

Sentaro seemed to flail for a moment as Kiyone's surprise grew. "How?" he asked.

"I don't know," Rukia admitted as she suddenly sprung to her feet, determination blazing in her eyes. "But I'm going to find out!"

She then turned around, ready to march out the room to gain the answers she so desperately wanted, but faltered.

"...Tomorrow," she said as she lowered herself back to the floor, not finding it within herself to spoil such a tender moment between her beloved captain and human friend. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

---------------

Ah, finally! Tomorrow was here!

Rukia didn't sleep that well last night, her mind abuzz with questions and accusations she wanted to throw at Ichigo when she talked to him today. She thought about skirting around the issue, trying to get Ichigo to slip up as it was always fun watching Ichigo lose his temper as that was when his real feelings shone through.

But this matter was important...very important. She needed to know the truth and she will get it by talking to Ichigo as plainly as she could. Ichigo knew the 'secret' about her captain and she needed, wanted to know how.

He was not getting out of this one. She'll corner him just before he goes off to visit Captain Ukitake; his presence at Division 13 barracks wasn't uncommon these days. He practically walked in and out as if he owned the place, and funnily enough, no one told him off.

Then again, Ichigo wouldn't listen if they did.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled out over the bustling streets of the Seireitei and marched over to Ichigo as he turned around to face her, a puzzled look on his face. "I want to talk to you about something important."

"Can't it wait?" Ichigo asked as he scratched the back of his head as his expression twisted into a light scowl. "I want to talk to Ukitake about something."

"It's important," Rukia insisted as she snared Ichigo by the arm and began to pull him within the walls of Division 13, away from Captain's Ukitake's office. "Now!"

"Jeez, alright," Ichigo said as he allowed the petite girl to drag him around, making very little attempt to struggle. He quickly found himself in one of the spare rooms, Rukia lingering within the doorway, looking up and down the corridor.

"What's this about?" he asked as he plonked himself down onto the floor and gave Rukia his full attention.

Seeing that they had no visitors outside her own division, Rukia shut the doors behind her securely before turning around and folding her arms over her chest in a very stern matter, her eyes narrowed in an accusing manner.

"I'll be blunt with you, Ichigo," she said as she took a step forward. "How long have you known our captain is a woman?"

"...What...?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Summary:** After concealing her true gender for years, Juushiro Ukitake thought she had the art of hiding mastered...but then Ichigo, in all his brash glory, happened to stumble across her secret. Is there a way to keep the loud orange-hair substitute soul-reaper quiet? Probably not...

**Pairings:** Ichigo/Ukitake, Renji/Byakuya. **Friendship:** Kyouraku and Ukitake, Rukia and Ukitake.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters associated with the Anime of Bleach.

**Warnings:** Juushiro Ukitake is dictated as a female in gender in this story. Yes, I am well aware that he is male in both Manga and anime, but work with me here. **Yaoi** is featured in this story as well. Don't like? Then back out now...

**AN:** Hello again. Just thought I let everyone that I had written another Female!Ukitake fic if you're interested. It's called "**An Unexpected Christmas Gift**". Be sure to check it when you can.

Thanking; MaliciousDoughnut, shadowgouf, bleachfan78, Aldo Montoya, Aoi-Mizu (thanks for the rant ^^), ChillyRaven (they will kiss eventually, of course), Harteramo, Grinja, CleverPhoenix, Tango Dancer, itachiluver397, Titekubo-sama, patrickc94, H-Ren (answer your question in a sec), Crazy Hyper Lady, Foxcklee, WinterMission, thyrokio, ironjaw, Your loyal reader and ramenwriter15 for taking the time to review. Love hearing from all of you.

Oh, and to remind a few of my readers as to where in the timeline this is taking place, it's after Aizen's betrayal. Why? Because when I started this fic, I own the series up until that point and I prefer to work from there as I can re-watch those disks as many times as I want. Besides, I live in Australia and it takes forever for the series to come out here. One disk every two or three months? Torture, I tell you! So, yeah, that's why Ichigo didn't go all badass on Kenpachi previously. Yes, I have seen past that point, if you want to know. Sorry for any confusion, but I did state it in the first chapter.

Comments, suggestions and rants are always appreciated. In fact, rants are encouraged! Let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 11:

"How long have you known our captain is a woman?"

There, she asked him as straight forward as she could. Rukia had known Ichigo for a while now and knew that he hated to be jerked around, forced to answer riddles, preferring someone to simply state things to him as bluntly as possible.

And Rukia had always tried to be straight forward with Ichigo through everything.

It was a risk to ask so plainly, yes, as there might have been a slight possibility that Ichigo really wasn't aware of Captain Ukitake's true gender. However, the moment Rukia saw Ichigo's expression become blank with shock; his face paling and his body posture tensing just a little told her that she was indeed correct with her assumption.

Ichigo knew.

How he found out and how long he has known was what she didn't know, but she was going to find out.

Come hell or high water; she was going to find out.

Silence reigned for a few moments longer, Ichigo looking up at her in surprise while Rukia continued to look stern, her eyes narrowed in a fairly accusing way. She could feel the spiritual pressures of her fellow Division members as they pass the securely closed door, walking pass at an abnormally slow speed. Kiyone and Sentaro must have mentioned to everyone that she was going to speak with Ichigo today regarding Captain Ukitake in effort not to disturb them, but they should have known that it would not have worked out that way.

Whenever there was a conversation wherein the name of their captain should arise, everyone within the division, no matter what rank or seat they were, would always linger in the background silently, waiting to hear what they had to say and how they said it. The majority of the time it was praise on Captain's Ukitake's kindness and grace, but there are a few simpletons who like to..._comment_ on Ukitake's sickness.

Heaven help any poor fool who dared to call Captain Ukitake weak.

Yes, they were a tad protective of their captain. Deal with it.

Ichigo swallowed thickly for a moment, no doubt being able to sense the magnitude of Division members in the background as well before he gave a somewhat nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. "What are you talking about?"

He was trying to play ignorant, hmm? Ah, no, that was not going to work.

"Ichigo," Rukia said his name with a low, decidedly serious tone of voice, her stern posture not faltering one little bit. "You called captain Ukitake a 'her'."

"Er, I did?" Ichigo muttered as he froze, his eyes darting off to the side in an attempt to shift through his memories for the moment he accidentally slipped up.

"Yes," Rukia said, deciding to remind him herself. "When I told you that Captain Kenpachi was trying to pick a fight with Captain Ukitake, remember? I believe your exact words were-"

Rukia then drew in a deep breath before clasping her hand into a fist, positioning it menacingly in front of her and did her best imitation of Ichigo's voice. "Dammit, if he hurts her, I'll really kill Kenpachi this time!"

Yes, that was it. Ichigo really said that out loud, his spiritual pressure fluctuating wildly upon those words. Rukia must admit that it wasn't so much that he called her Captain a her that surprised her, it was the obviously protectiveness flowing off of him in waves. At that moment she didn't have time to allow this information to sink in before Ichigo grabbed her by the shoulder and demanded to know where Captain Ukitake was before taking off in the blink of an eye.

It wasn't until they retired back to the Ugendō and she watched as her Captain tend to Ichigo's minor head wound did the implications of the day finally sink it.

Standing protectively in front of Captain Ukitake, pulling her clothes tighter around her form, refusing to allow her to participate in battle because of her torn clothing, the way he practically crushed her against his chest, it was simply impossible to conceive that he didn't know of her true gender.

Realization immediately flittered across Ichigo's face and he knew, with a sense of dread, that he was trapped. If he fled now, not only would he have Captain Kenpachi and Division 11 after him, he'd have Division 13 as well as Division 8, most likely. "Er...Listen, Rukia, you can't-"

"How long have you've known?" Folding her arms back over her chest, Rukia straightened her posture as she pinned Ichigo with a glare.

Ichigo suddenly breathed a sigh of defeat, dropping her chin to his chest as he roughly scratched his hair. "Well," he started to say before he abruptly snapped his head up, utter confusion as well as realization marring his face. "Wait a minute...you're not surprised?"

Rukia resisted the urge to roll her eyes and unfurled her arms to rest her hands on her hips. "I've known my captain's true gender for a while."

Ichigo blinked, stupefied. "How?"

"Hey, I should be the one asking you that!" Rukia immediately reminded him, throwing out her arm to point an accusing finger directly at Ichigo as she tried to tower of him.

Ichigo no longer looked intimidated, only perplexed and a little bit curious, signalling that it was Rukia's turn to breathe a sigh of defeat.

"Anyway, it was when I first was referred to Division thirteen," she explained as she curled her legs underneath her as she knelt down upon the mats in front of Ichigo. "Kaien would pull every new recruit aside and tell them of our captain's poor health as well as her true gender. He wouldn't go in great detail why Captain Ukitake was hiding her gender; he just said it was beneficial to her health and that we should refer to her as male all the time."

Looking back now, Rukia remembered the surprise she felt when Kaien told her this piece of information, but the way he delivered it, as if it was hardly a big deal made her not question it. And the deeper she got involved with her new Division, she realized that it really wasn't a big deal; Captain Ukitake was kind, compassionate and understanding regardless of what gender she was.

Ichigo appeared surprised at her explanation however. "Really?"

"Now, you're turn," Rukia said, turning the conversation back to him. "How did you find out?"

The previous feelings of unease and nervousness returned and Ichigo subconsciously scooted away. "Well, I don't really want to say."

"Oh," Rukia said as she raised a sceptical eyebrow at him. "And why not?"

"It might get me killed?" Ichigo said as he indicated toward the door behind her with a discreet tilt of his head. The room was practically surrounded with her fellow Division members now; pressed up against the door, lingering under the window outside, some even pressing their ears against the tiles on the roof. The sudden realization caused a prickly shiver to race down her spine from the combined spiritual pressures all mixing together.

However, that shiver quickly formed into a bristle when the meaning of Ichigo's words sunk in and she glared at him, the brow above her right eye twitching ever so dangerously. "...What did you do?" she asked with a low growl in her voice.

"Nothing!" Ichigo immediately protested his innocence as he scrambled away. "It was an accident, I swear!"

"Ichigo!" Rukia immediately sprung to her feet and stomped over to him to literally glare down at him. "Tell me how you found out and tell me now!"

Sensing the impending doom in her voice, Ichigo quickly climbed to his feet as well, inching toward the exit, knowing what he'll say next will probably lead to something far more terrifying than a Hollow attack.

"I accidentally stumbled across her while she was taking a bath, ok?!" he blurted out.

"_**What?!**_" Rukia immediately exploded, a flaring blush of indignity blazing across her cheeks fand nose. "You pervert, how dare you?!"

A flustered scowl immediately adorned Ichigo's features. "I said it was an accident!"

Rukia's arms were now flailing about at her sides, trying to comprehend what she was hearing. "You saw my captain naked?!"

"I saw her in a towel!" Ichigo corrected her loudly, the two of them now yelling at each other in that tiny room, seeming unconcerned for the hoards of Division members growing in size just outside the door. "She was covered, I swear!"

"That's beside the point!" Rukia said as her expression took on this comically frazzled state. "How? Why?"

"Kenpachi was trying to kill me, that's why! I had to do something!"

"But my Captain's bathroom?!"

"I was desperate!"

"That doesn't make it any less perverted!"

"I'm not a pervert!"

"What else do you call someone who stormed into the bathroom while someone else was in there?!"

"Argh! Look, I said I was sorry and she accepted it!" Ichigo said loudly as he threw his hands up into the air in front of him, sounding as if he was trying to tell everyone within hearing range of the innocent intentions in his actions. "She even allowed me access to the Ugendō if Kenpachi decided he wanted to go hunting again. I haven't told a single soul about her secret and I won't. I like and respect Captain Ukitake; I respect her kindness, understanding and her positive personality. I would never, ever do anything to make her feel uncomfortable!"

Rukia was taken by surprise by Ichigo's outburst. Everyone appeared to be if she went by the sudden drop in Spiritual Pressure. "Ichigo...?"

"And I would never do anything to hurt her," he continued to rave, seemingly unaware of the shock and awe he had unwillingly caused, his arms flailing about erratically as he tried to make his point, his voice taking on a more protective, edgier tone the more he spoke.

"Sure, she's a captain and I know she can take care of herself, but I don't care!" he exclaimed with defiance. "It was my fault that Kenpachi attacked her yesterday and I can assure you it won't happen again! If I have to beat the crap out of Kenpachi to make sure it doesn't happen again, then I'll do it! I won't allow anyone to hurt her ever again, ok?!"

Rukia stood stock still in silence, her face oddly blank as she blinked a few times. "Ah, ok..."

That was...a little out of character, and yet not really. Ichigo was always blatantly honest whenever he was flustered about something. And when he set his focus on something there was very little anyone could do to change his mind.

Ah, well, at least she and her fellow Division members can rest easy now that they know of Ichigo's true intentions toward their beloved captain. They might not be able to take care of Captain Ukitake they way they want, but at least they can trust Ichigo to do what they can't.

"So, anyway..." Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his head in a sign of embarrassment, no doubt from his outburst and settled himself back onto the mats on the floor. "Everyone in the squad knows?"

"Yes, that's right." Rukia, too, settled back down, folding her legs underneath her and placing her hands on her lap, the two of them calming down significantly from their yelling match. She could even feel their audience outside begin to dwindle, seemingly happy with what they heard as well.

There was going to be some whispering done tonight.

Ichigo nodded his head in silent understanding as he folded his arms over his chest, dropping his eyes to the floor in thought before turning his gaze, shimmering with a sense of confusion, back to her.

"Hey, Rukia, why did you come to me when Ukitake was forced to battle Kenpachi?" he asked.

"Ah, well, I guess it's because I knew you would help," Rukia explained as she gave a small shrug of her shoulder. "Kiyone and Santaro had told me what you've done for Captain Ukitake."

A slight frown touched Ichigo's lips. "I've done nothing more than what anyone would have done."

Rukia felt this sudden pain of guilt grip at her heart and she gave Ichigo a slightly depressed look. "How we wish to treat Captain Ukitake and how we do are two different things."

His confusion only grew. "What do you mean?"

"We're bound by the invisible law that no matter what happens; we are to abide by our superior's word," she went on to explain as she dropped her head a little, her hands on her lap gripping tightly at her kimono. "If Captain Ukitake insists that he, I mean she is fine and not to worry, we must simply nod our heads and listen."

And she really hated that. She hated how she was not able to push aside all protocol and insist that her captain take a break when she had worked hard on her paper work. Hated how she wasn't able to reach forward with her hand to feel her forehead when she knew, by the flush on Captain Ukitake's cheeks, that she had a fever and should be resting.

But what she hated the most was how Captain Ukitake would insist that she wasn't worth worrying about when she clearly was. She wanted to jump up and protest, but she couldn't; her brother had taught her to never question her captain's words as they were the law.

And so, she, along with every single one of her fellow Division members, was forced to leave that claim undisputed, no matter how wrong they felt it was.

"But you," Rukia continued, lifting her head to look straight into Ichigo's eyes. "You Ichigo are bound by no such thing. You have no captain, no superior. You have no obligation to follow any rules set by our captains. You do as you please."

Yesterday was a fine example of that.

"That's why, Ichigo," she finished softly.

Ichigo appeared to be quite literally stunned by her words, his expression oddly blank. But then, slowly, surprise melted into a rare warmth and he smiled softly at her. "You care quite a lot for Ukitake, don't you?"

"We just...want her to stay with us for a long time yet," Rukia said as a smile of her own graced her lips and she thought about her Captain; her peaceful and gentle presence. Thinking or talking about Captain Ukitake would bring a smile to anyone's lips, she was sure. "She's so kind...to everyone, no matter who they are."

"Yeah, she is, isn't she?" Ichigo agreed fondly.

"It really didn't seem to matter to her that I came from the Kuchiki family; she treated me, as my own person, with kindness, understanding and respect. She and Kaien were the first to ever do that for me," she confessed.

"She's something special, alright," Ichigo said with a light chuckle before a slightly annoyed look marred his face and he muttered darkly. "If only there was a way to convince her to take better care of herself. She's always putting herself last, and to be quite frank, that annoys the hell out of me."

Rukia couldn't agree more. "I'm glad that you've taken a liken to my Captain, Ichigo."

"Does Ukitake know that you know about her gender?" Ichigo suddenly asked her.

Rukia faltered for a moment, her eyes widening slightly. "Ah, I'm not sure..."

"You should tell her," Ichigo suggested with a small, careless shrug of his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be glad to hear about it."

"But-"

"There's nothing be nervous about, Rukia," Ichigo said as he cut her off and climbed to his feet, stretching his limbs over his head. "This is Ukitake we're talking about, remember? She'd soon stab herself in the foot then get angry at one of her division members, am I right?"

"That's true," Rukia murmured as she silently recalled all the times her captain could have easily yelled at Kiyone and Sentaro for disrupting the peace but didn't. In fact, speaking with Captain Ukitake about this just might help her to understand how far her squad was willing to go for her.

"I would actually like to speak with her for a bit. Could you-?"

"Make myself scarce?" Ichigo finished for her. "Sure. I'll be back in a few hours. I need to speak with Renji about something, anyway."

Rukia found herself smiling up at him. "Thanks Ichigo."


	12. Chapter 12

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Summary:** After concealing her true gender for years, Juushiro Ukitake thought she had the art of hiding mastered...but then Ichigo, in all his brash glory, happened to stumble across her secret. Is there a way to keep the loud orange-hair substitute soul-reaper quiet? Probably not...

**Pairings:** Ichigo/Ukitake, Renji/Byakuya. **Friendship:** Kyouraku and Ukitake, Rukia and Ukitake.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters associated with the Anime of Bleach.

**Warnings:** Juushiro Ukitake is dictated as a female in gender in this story. Yes, I am well aware that he is male in both Manga and anime, but work with me here. **Yaoi** is featured in this story as well. Don't like? Then back out now...

**AN:** Hello again. Again, just thought I let everyone that I had written _another_ Female!Ukitake fic. I'm on a roll here, people! It's called "**Baby On The Way**". Be sure to check it out when you can.

Thanking; CleverPhoenix, ironjaw, Grinja, Foxcklee, bleachfan78, itachiluver397, shadowgouf, Crazy Hyper Lady, Tango Dancer, PaperBagGhost, ChillyRaven, verunder, librarycat9 and Akayagi for taking the time to review the last chapter. Appreciate it very, very much!

Comments, suggestions and rants are always welcomed. In fact, rants are encouraged! Let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 12:

_Something's going on_, Ukitake mused to herself as she lifted her gaze away from her paper work, a sense of curiosity shimmering within her eyes.

She could hear hushed voices whispering all around her, giving her the distinct feeling that she was missing out on something. The voices were low, almost giggly in a way, her Division members prattling quickly to each other; the majority of the women sporting almost dreamy, high-pitched swoons while the men sounded oddly protective, yet proud at the same time.

Oh dear, she wondered what kind of gossip they've heard now.

Ukitake wanted to question what was making them literally high with secretive glee, but decided against it. No harm was being done and they were still going about their daily work routine, so she had no fault in their whispers. It was actually nice listening to them giggle and laugh, acting like they didn't have a care in the world.

Still, she was insatiably curious.

Tilting her head to the side in interest when she heard a brief mention of a certain substitute Soul Reaper's name from a conversing pair just outside her office she decided that perhaps a little break was in order. She thought she felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure within the barracks before disappearing within her Division members' presence, which, oddly enough, seemed to be concentrated in one section of the barracks.

Perhaps he was the reason for the giddy atmosphere that had taken reign over her squadron?

Stepping from her office she was greeted quite enthusiastically by a few of her lower rank reapers, a seemingly knowing twinkle in their gazes. What they were knowledgeable of, she did not know, but it did make her understandably nervous.

Rumours. There's no mistaking it; they've must have heard something juicy.

"Is there something the matter?" Ukitake couldn't help but ask. "Was Ichigo here?"

Surprisingly, the mentioning Ichigo's name brought on another fit of giggles from the group of females before her and her confusion only continued to grow after that. There was this very distinct feel that they were aware of something she wasn't, and though not anything that felt negative in anyway, she still felt left out. Like, it involved her somehow.

"Nothing is wrong, Captain," one of her subordinates replied as her companions nodded their heads in agreement before they turned and scurried away, still undeniably giggling to each other.

Ukitake found herself blinking at their actions, rightly stunned.

Did she have a 'kick me' sign on her back or something? No, that's not it. If she had, she was certain Kiyone and Sentaro would have spotted it, removed it in a dramatic display before vowing vengeance on anyone who dared defile their captain.

Shaking her head slightly at the thought, Ukitake continued her journey through the barracks, seeking out a possible answer to the joyfulness that was quite happily plaguing her Division.

They've probably heard about the events that transpired yesterday and are just happy that she was working healthily in her office, despite suffering from a coughing fit and almost being skewed by her fellow captain.

A lot of thanks, of course, should probably he directed to Ichigo. He tried to help as much as he could and was rather good natured about her failed attempt to gain him some freedom.

"Oh, Rukia," Ukitake said as she spied the young Kuchiki girl speaking, quite intently it seemed, with her two third seats Sentaro and Kiyone. So intent, in fact, that they were nodding their heads with a sense of understanding as well as determination.

She decided to push her suspicion aside for now to query Rukia about Ichigo's presence she was certain she felt not too long ago. If anyone knew where Ichigo was or what he was up to, she'd most likely had the most knowledge. "Was Ichigo here? I thought I felt his spiritual pressure."

Perking her head up at the sound of her name, Rukia along with Kiyone and Sentaro all straighten to attention, Rukia taking a step forward upon being addressed.

"Ah, he was here," Rukia responded to her question. "But he's doing me a favour at the moment. He'll be back, though."

"I see," Ukitake murmured, a very light frown forming upon her lips when Kiyone and Sentaro suddenly informed her that they had a few things they needed to attend to before scurrying away rather quickly. What was really strange was the fact that they didn't immediately launch in a competition about who was going to achieve their 'mission' first.

Something was definitely going on. What could it be?

"Um, Captain?" Rukia's slightly hesitant voice pulled her from her musings and Ukitake immediately turned her attention back to her companion. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Yes, of course," Ukitake replied immediately, a bubble of concern appearing in her chest. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Rukia stated quickly as she shook her head in a way to prove that she was being sincere with her words.

Ukitake nodded once and allowed a small smile to slip across her lips as she led Rukia into a private room so they could speak comfortably in silence, and, hopefully, they won't be disturbed.

"What would you like to speak with me about, Rukia?" Ukitake asked as she graceful sunk down to her knees, her white captains' haori flowing around her, sitting comfortably upon the tatami mats. She then watched as Rukia followed suit with a bit of respectful distance between them.

Rukia was silent as she contemplated her words before looking somewhat nervous. "I'm not sure how to say this," she said as she curled her fingers tightly around the clothing on her lap.

"Be as frank as you need to be, Rukia-chan," Ukitake told her with a gentle, reassuring voice as her smile took on an understanding edge to it. She could clearly see that Rukia was tense as she fidgeted subtly in her seat, so Ukitake tried to make the younger woman more comfortable in her presence.

"I won't laugh, I promise," she added.

"Alright," Rukia said as she allowed her shoulders to relax and she drew in a deep breath. "Captain...we know that you're hiding."

Ukitake could have sworn her heart just stopped and she unwilling drew in a sharp breath, holding in with a sense of disbelief. What could they know? What did they believe she was hiding?

"Huh?" she found herself saying without meaning to.

"Everyone within the squad knows," Rukia informed her, talking a bit more quickly now as she bowed her head in a sign of respect, her expression hidden behind a veil of her hair. "And well, we just want you to know that we care and respect you, no matter what gender you are. I'm not sure of the details why you're hiding, but it really doesn't matter."

Ukitake was astonished by those words, truly not knowing what to say or if she even heard correctly. They knew of her gender? And they were...ok with that? How did they...?

"I mean, you're my captain and I'd do anything for you," Rukia continued as she kept her head down. "Anyone within our division would."

"Rukia..."

"You taught me, taught us, that no matter the circumstances, you must always be yourself, even if others don't agree and even if it's only with certain people. You must never forget who you are or where you've come from."

Ukitake found herself unable to utter a word as she was in a state of disbelief, not so much of her secret being common knowledge, but rather by the truthful and sincere words that were falling pass Rukia's lips. It was not common for the younger female to speak so frankly, yet with genuine admiration that Ukitake felt a sense of pride that Rukia was starting to open up to her more and more.

So, she let Rukia continued for a little longer, her words touching her heart in a way that made her feel like she was actually _special_. She was so happy to know that this was what her Division felt toward her, so joyous that she could hug someone right this very second.

"I admire you greatly, Captain Ukitake, and, well, I know that I'm probably rambling right now, but I'm just so grateful that I could be a part of your Division and to serve you in any way that I can."

"Rukia..." Ukitake said as she quickly stretched to her full height as she stood up.

"Ah, yes?" Rukia asked as she lifted her head up, pushing herself into a straighter sitting position to literally look skywards up at her now that Ukitake was standing on her feet.

But Ukitake quickly dropped to her knees again, right in front of Rukia and knowing that she'll startle the young reaper immensely, she couldn't help but pull her into a tight, undeniably motherly hug. She could feel tears tickle her lashes of her closed eyes, but they were from happiness. She had never, for a long time at least, heard anything that made her so happy.

"Ah, C-captain?" Rukia understandably stuttered with her face pressed against her shoulder, her body stiff from shock and seemed unknowing of what to do.

"Thank you, Rukia," Ukitake simply whispered to her, resting her chin on top of her head. It's been quite a while since she's embraced anyone quite like this.

Oh, how she's longed to hold a child like her mother used to cradle her when she was young.

Slowly, Rukia relaxed in her arms, even going as far as to return the hug by wrapping her skinny arms around her waist and burying her face fondly into her shoulder. "...I guess this is what it feels like to have a mother."

The whisper, though soft and muffled against her shoulder, Ukitake heard as clear as day and her eyes became wide in surprise. "Rukia...?"

"It's nice."

A warm and motherly expression immediately graced Ukitake's features as she allowed Rukia to cling onto her for a few moments longer. "Yes, it is."

--------

Ukitake was in a good mood. A very good mood.

Her illness hadn't played up for a while, she managed to catch up with her paper work and most importantly, she learned that her entire squadron had been aware of her true gender from the very beginning and didn't care. But to hear Rukia speak from the heart like she did topped it all off; it was good to see that she was finally allowing herself to open up to others.

She's always believed that all her subordinates were amazing, now she knew it too.

_This is turning out to be a good day_, Ukitake mused with a smile as she sipped her tea, looking out into the gardens of her Division barracks from the porch just outside her office.

She, however, wondered if Ichigo had anything to do with this little revealing of events. Was it a coincidence that he was at her barracks this morning only to disappear for a few hours while she and Rukia talked? She also wondered if yesterday's events had anything to do with it as well.

However, even with a few curious questions unanswered, she couldn't bring herself to care much at all. She was just so happy that everyone knew of her gender and were perfectly fine with it.

She can't wait to tell Ichigo; he'll be happy to hear that his plan worked once again.

"Ichigo..."

"What?"

Ukitake jumped slightly at the familiar voice that was so close, her movements almost causing her to drop her tea in surprise. She lifted her head up to spy the very young man she was thinking about literally hanging upside-down from the roof outside of her office. His face was a few inches away from hers and she blinked up at him.

"Where did you come from?" she couldn't help but asked, yet unable to stop a smile from appearing on her lips.

Ichigo looked amused by her reaction as he dropped effortlessly from the roof into the garden to stand in front of her. He appeared relax, yet slightly smug about something. "Heh, so deep in thought that you didn't sense me coming?" he stated more so than asked.

"I guess so," Ukitake replied with a soft laugh.

Removing his Zanpakutō from his back, Ichigo embedded the tip into the soil before moving to sit on the edge of the porch, using one of the support beams to lean against as he turned his attention to her. "What were you thinking about?"

"Ah, well...I was just thinking about how you'd be happy to hear that Captain Kenpachi was sent on a mission all day today," Ukitake said as she suddenly remembered that piece of information, pretty sure Ichigo would be happy to hear it.

And he looked genuinely pleased about it too. "Yeah, I already figured," he said with a grin. "Nothing against the big lug, but man, it's nice to spend the day not running like a madman."

Again Ukitake had to give a soft laugh. "Enjoy the peace while you can, Ichigo," she warned light heartedly.

"Anyway," Ichigo drawled as he tried to change the topic of conversation. "You're in a good mood."

"I am," Ukitake agreed as she sipped the remainder of her tea. She then placed the now empty cup on the porch near her and quietly climbed to her feet. "Want to take a walk with me?"

"Sure," Ichigo immediately agreed as he took to his feet as well, placing his Zanpakutō onto his back out of habit.

Stepping out of the barracks, telling a few of her subordinates that crossed her path that she was taking a small break and ignoring the giggles and looks again, she and Ichigo fell comfortably in step with each other, walking through the Seireitei without a destination in mind. Nice day, good company, wonderful circumstances; what more could she ask for?

"So, what happened with you today?" Ichigo asked as they approached a more secluded area of the Seireitei, a private place that overlooked a forest of trees near the border, their advantage point from a covered veranda a few feet above the tree line.

Pausing in her movements, Ukitake cast her eyes over the scenery and smiled warmly. "Rukia told me that I'm like a mother to her," she said as she curled a strand of her hair behind her ear, holding it there as a small breeze picked up unexpectedly. "It made me so happy."

"Ah," Ichigo said with a knowing tone in his voice. "So Rukia knows as well?"

Ukitake resisted the urge to playfully roll her eyes and accuse him of knowing already, but decides against it. Let him play this little game if he wanted, she didn't mind.

"That's right. Apparently everyone within my Division knows," Ukitake informs him as she finally turned to face him, her hair falling over her shoulder as she did so and her smile only growing warmer, her eyes shimmering with genuine happiness. "I was foolish to think I could keep a secret from them. Thankfully, they all seemed fine with it."

"That's no surprise," Ichigo stated with a dismissive shrug of his shoulder. "It just goes to prove how loved you are."

Ukitake gave a light, airy laugh before playfully winking at him. "I guess now I can really act like a mother to them."

Ichigo shared a laugh at that as well before slowly turning serious, as if he was pondering something. Ukitake felt her smile slip a little at the silence that had engulfed them both and tilted her head ever so slightly to the side in question and concern. Did she say something wrong?

"You don't feel like a mother to me," Ichigo finally spoke, his words coming out slowly as if struggling to find the right way to say them. "You feel...different."

Ukitake blinked. "Different?"

"Yeah, it's hard to explain," Ichigo said as he lifted his arm and scratched the back of his neck. "I just see you differently."

Ukitake felt a sense of unease touch her heart and she swallowed thickly. "Is that a bad thing?"

"It doesn't feel bad at all," Ichigo quickly reassured her and Ukitake immediately felt a sense of relief. She was going to ask him whether he could explain further what he means when he suddenly turned to look at the scenery, his face holding a haunted expression.

"...My mother was killed by a Hollow when I was young," he murmured as he placed his hands on the rail guard in front of him, his fingers tightening around the wooden structure tightly.

"What?" Ukitake uttered in surprise before the words fully sunk in and when they did she immediately made an apologetic noise, moving to stand by his side as he continued to gaze unblinkingly out at the horizon. "Ichigo, I'm so sorry."

"I didn't realize it was a Hollow at the time," he continued, his voice becoming thicker from the emotions he was trying to hold back.

Not knowing if she should try to say something to comfort him or allow him to continue, Ukitake found herself moving a little closer to him, her arms moving to wrap around one of his as he continued to grip the rail guard. "How old were you?"

"Too young," Ichigo simply replied.

"That must have been so hard for you," Ukitake whispered softly as she leaned her head on his shoulder, one of her hands slipping along his arm to rest on his hand.

"Yeah," Ichigo breathed as he laid his other hand on top of hers, grasping onto her as he sought for a small bit of comfort. "I'll destroy that hollow one day."

"I'm sure you will," Ukitake encouraged as she lifted her head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes after they finally turned to her. "You're strong, you'll be fine."

"Yeah," Ichigo said as a smile slowly began to appear and he turned his body enough so they were now facing each other, practically eye to eye. "I think so too."

Gazing into Ichigo's eyes, Ukitake found herself unable, or was it unwilling to look away. They were deep and piercing, and yet shined with an emotion that made her heart skip a beat.

The hand that was gripping hers suddenly left and found its way to the side of her face; Ichigo's thumb gently brushing across her cheek bone. Ukitake uttered a small gasp of surprise but made no attempt to move, instead she found herself leaning into his touch, his fingers entwining into her hair.

"Ichigo...?" she whispered as his fingers entangled themselves further into her hair, slowly, tenderly making her tilt her head just so. Her eyes slip close to their own accord when Ichigo appeared to be closing the gap between them, causing her heart rate to speed up and her body to tremble; not from fear or a possible chill, but from something she's never allowed herself to feel before.

She was trembling from desire.

Ukitake had to grasp onto the railing with her hand as Ichigo's heated breath danced across her lips. When a large hand touched her side, a source of warmth moving closer to her, a small voice in her head told her that Ichigo Kurosaki was actually going to kiss her.

No. She had to fight this; she can't let him to this. Her illness...he might...

Suddenly, the sound of a very feminine giggle and rustling bushes forced Ukitake back to reality quite harshly and she pushed away from Ichigo, her heart now thundering in her chest as her throat unexpectedly went dry.

A familiar Spiritual Pressure touched Ukitake's skin and she immediately turned to look over the railing, down at the tree line, barely registering the fact that Ichigo was doing to same next to her. There was yet another noise, but this sounded like a comment of disappointment before a certain sexy lieutenant stepped into view, her long honey blonde hair flowing behind her as her bust bounced with each step.

"Aw, why'd you stop?" Rangiku asked them with a pout on her lips and her hands resting on her perfectly rounded hips. She looked genuinely dissatisfied.

Staring at the other woman, Ukitake immediately felt a blush take residency cross her nose and cheeks. "Ah, lieutenant Matsumoto."

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo demanded as his face twisted into a look of sheer annoyance, a look that Rangiku promptly ignored as she glided her way over to them and hopped onto the railing. "It's still daylight and you're already drunk!"

"Sorry," Rangiku said all too cheerfully as she perched herself on the wooden railing before slipping onto the veranda near them, a bottle of Sake tied to her obi. "Did I interrupt something?"

Ukitake felt the heat on her cheeks darken further. "It's nothing like that," she replied unconvincingly.

"Hmm?" Rangiku hummed, a finger pressed to her lips as she leaned in close, eyeing them both through narrow eyes suspiciously. She then suddenly perked up, a wide smile crossing her lips as she gave them this bright, bubbly appearance. "Ok!" she chirped before sashaying away without a care in the world.

As she watched Rangiku until she disappeared from sight, Ukitake felt a sense of dread appear in the pit of her stomach and she turned to Ichigo, he too looking rather put off. She suddenly felt a blush dance across her cheeks at what just occurred. Did Ichigo really tried to kiss her just now? Did his lips really brush against hers?

No, that can't be possible, she must have imagined it. Just like she was currently imagining herself feeling bitterly disappointed by that fact.

Slowly, Ichigo turned to her with a scowl on his face and a twitch in his eye. "She's going to tell Toshiro some outlandish story, isn't she?"

Yes, that was the very same sensation of dread she was feeling as well.

"I'm afraid so," she sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Summary:** After concealing her true gender for years, Juushiro Ukitake thought she had the art of hiding mastered...but then Ichigo, in all his brash glory, happened to stumble across her secret. Is there a way to keep the loud orange-hair substitute soul-reaper quiet? Probably not...

**Pairings:** Ichigo/Ukitake, Renji/Byakuya. **Friendship:** Kyouraku and Ukitake, Rukia and Ukitake.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters associated with the Anime of Bleach.

**Warnings:** Juushiro Ukitake is dictated as a female in gender in this story. Yes, I am well aware that he is male in both Manga and anime, but work with me here. **Yaoi** is featured in this story as well. Don't like? Then back out now...

**AN:** Hello again, everyone. I went back and fixed those spelling errors from the last chapter that apparently caused a bit of heartache. Don't worry, it's all been fixed so you can sleep a little easier tonight ^^ I joke. Just a minor spelling typo, forgive me.

Thank you so very much to; shadowgouf, ChillyRaven, Akayagi, librarycat9, Burstinatrix of the Void, itachiluver397, PrettyJunkie, raziel44 (fixed it! Could have sworn I had Hollow, though. Thanks for telling me), CleverPhoenix, Tango Dancer, thyrokio, Grinja, erisreigned, Crazy Hyper Lady, dragon-chic31, Nanio-713, Lupus O'Fluna and TheInflictedFinger for taking the time to review. I greatly appreciate it, so thanks very much again.

Oh, an Ukitake fans should check out "Dabbling with Drabbles" by TheShatteredRose. They're cute and amusing. Sure to put a grin on your face.

Comments, suggestions and reviews are all welcomed. I look forward to hearing from you all soon. Reviews makes me a happy author, don't you know?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13:

Rukia found herself sitting in the conference room at the Seireitei Woman's Association after receiving a butterfly asking for an emergency meeting to take place immediately. It wasn't often they resort to having an emergency meeting in the middle of the afternoon, especially one arranged by Rangiku herself.

And so, every member of their association was waiting patiently for Rangiku to arrive, the busty blonde as fashionably late as usual. Nanao was situated next to the Madam President, nodding her head idly as Yachiru chatted her ear off about something, the ever expressionless Nemu on the other side of her. Captain Soi Fon, who was usually stoic and silent, was actually blushing lightly as Yoruichi had decided to join them and was lounging casually next to her. Rukai sat alongside Kiyone, who in turn was sitting next to her sister, Isane, everyone waiting with as much tolerance as they could muster.

Rukia couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she had this feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach, a feeling that something very important was about to be exposed and the consequences to this revealing could be dire.

She didn't like it. And she could feel Kiyone fidget next to her, she too feeling a sense of unease. If Kiyone could feel it too, it must mean that it had something to do with their Captain.

Did Rangiku find out about her Captain's real gender?

Her apprehension only deepened when Rangiku made her grand entrance, throwing open the doors to their conference room and walking in, looking as if she had just witness the most amazing thing ever and couldn't wait to tell whoever would listen. Everyone gave her their full attention as she sat down at the head of the table, the atmosphere turning rather business like, and yet still rather unnerving for Rukia.

Her unease was currently baseless, but when Rangiku cleared her throat, her lips twitching into a somewhat excited grin, she knew a bombshell was about to be dropped.

"I come to you with information regarding a certain Captain of the thirteenth Division and a certain Substitute Soul Reaper."

Ichigo and Captain Ukitake? What was she talking about...?

Rukia suddenly felt the colour drain from her face, her breath hitching in her throat and her eyes widening in a slight sense of fear. Oh no, she didn't see something she shouldn't have, did she?

"We've all heard the rumours about them, Rangiku," Nanao cut her off abruptly as she pushed her glasses onto the bridge of her nose, the light reflecting off the lenses as she did so. She appeared as if she was in no mood for any trivial nonsense.

"But this one turns out to be true," Rangiku insisted as she folded her arms under her bust to show how serious she was about this. "I saw it with my own eyes."

Nanao lowered her hand and gave her a pointed look. "Saw what, exactly?"

"Ichigo kiss Captain Ukitake, of course."

A deathly still silence rang out and Rukia's mind went completely blank, as did her entire expression. Only the sound of Rangiku's barely suppressed giggles were heard.

Did they hear right? Did Rangiku state that Ichigo had in fact kissed Captain Ukitake? It was true that Rangiku liked to drink and was often at times drunk, but she was a rather coherent drunk, something she had mastered over the years, and would never make up such a story.

Nanao's glasses slipped to the tip of her nose, surprise flittering across her usually serious face. "R-really?"

Rukia was utterly stunned, quite literally frozen in shock as she tried to process this new information, however it wasn't computing properly. Next to her, Kiyone was hardly any better. "What...? Ichigo...? Captain...?"

Rangiku couldn't help herself any longer; she started laughing joyously. "Isn't that absolutely fantastic?" she all but squealed with delight. "A forbidden romance between a captain and a substitute Soul Reaper? Could it be any sweeter? It's enough to make a girl get all worked up over."

"Oh my," Isane murmured as a light dusting of pink settled onto her cheeks. "That might explain why Captain Ukitake hadn't visited the fourth for a while."

"This is indeed a surprise," Nanao managed to recover and pushed her glasses back to where they belong, a dangerously calculating look in her eyes.

"Hey hey," Yachiru said as she tugged on Nemu's sleeve, quickly gaining her attention. "Does that mean Ichi likes Uki?"

Nemu nodded her head once in reply. "It would appear so."

Yachiru blinked before breaking out into a huge grin and cheering. "Yay! Ichi and Uki sitting in a tree!"

Yoruichi looked particularly interested in this piece of information, her golden cat-like eyes taken on a partially mischievous sheen. "Really now?" she all but purred, well to the untrained ear she did, to everyone else it seemed like she was trying to hide her devious chuckles. And the fact that her shoulders were subtly shaking did very little to hide her sniggering.

That expression caused a shiver to race down Rukia's spine and she tried to hide a wince at what the purple-haired woman could be planning. Something to do with both her captain and Ichigo, most likely.

"So, what happened exactly?" Yoruichi asked as she leaned her elbows on the table. "Did you really see them?"

"As I said, I saw it with my own eyes," Rangiku said as she all but squirmed happily in her seat as her eyes gazed off dreamily into the air in front of her. "Ichigo placed his hand on Captain Ukitake's side and pulled his body close to his, his hand cradling the side of his face, tenderly, lovingly, fingers slipping into Captain Ukitake's long hair. And then their eyes began to slip close as they leaned in, inching closer and closer, and..."

Everyone was literally on the edge of their seats, eyes wide and a light blush adorning nearly every cheek. Even Rukia and Kiyone were leaning in close, wanting to hear the rest of the story, trying to imagine the sight in their minds.

"And then..." Rangiku said, dragging out the tension even further. "And then I giggled and they sprung apart," she finished with a disgruntle sigh.

A few heads hit the table hard, deadpanning and twitching in annoyance.

"Rangiku..." The low, drawn out voice belonged, surprisingly, to Soi Fon as she lifted her head off the table and pinned the other woman with a vicious, even mildly murderous glare. "How dare you interrupt a precious moment between two individuals?!"

"I couldn't help myself!" Rangiku protested immediately, yet still had this perky, giddy look on her face. "If you were there, you would have giggled too!"

More bickering surfaced among her fellow women, but Rukia tuned them out. She was too consumed by the thought that Ichigo had tried to kiss her Captain, actually taking her into his arms and holding her close. She knew he cared deeply for her, his outburst this morning cemented that fact, but to think that he cared this much...The thought alone was enough to make her want to squeak and then sigh dreamily. What she would have done to have been in Rangiku's position when this occurred.

"Did you at least get a picture of them together?" Nanao questioned, to which only caused the honey-blonde to pout sulkily.

"I didn't have my camera with me," she muttered.

"Argh, useless!" Soi Fon snapped.

"I don't doubt what you say you saw, Rangiku," Nanao continued as she fiddled with her glasses again. "But I think it's imperative that we get some solid evidence before we jump to any conclusions, correct?"

"Pictures!" Yachiru chirped as she threw her hands up into the air. "I want to see a picture of them so I can show Kenny!"

"Do you wish for us to get you the physical proof needed, Madam President?" Nemu asked the bubbly girl next to her.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell Captain Hitsugaya!" Rangiku giggled excitedly. "I know he doesn't act like it, but he so has a soft spot for Captain Ukitake. I can't wait to see his reaction."

"Ah, you can't tell anyone!" Kiyone piped up, trying in vain to quell the bustling excitement. "We don't know if they're really together yet."

But her efforts were all for nothing, the others blatantly ignoring her logic. She should have known that they wouldn't let this topic go. There hadn't been anything as juicy as this for a long time; an affair developing between a dearly respected captain and a wildly substitute Soul Reaper was simply too good to pass up.

"You haven't said much, Rukia," Yoruichi's voice pulled Rukia from her thoughts and abruptly found herself the centre of attention, everyone looking at her for any input about this entire situation that had occurred. After all, she knew Ichigo better than anyone here, so there was no doubt in her mind they wanted to know about what she thought of the possible relationship.

However, a twitch rippled through her body and Rukia suddenly sprung to her feet, throwing a plate of tea biscuits against the wall as she did so. "That idiot!" she shrilled as she clenched her hand she used to throw the plate into a fist, her petite form shaking from anger. "He should have told me before he pulled a stunt like that! Trying to kiss my captain without telling me?! We're supposed to be friends, dammit!"

She then pushed away from the table and stomped toward the exit, her brow furrowed, looking cross.

"Where are you going?" Someone questioned, but she didn't really care who.

"To kick Ichigo's head in!" Rukia replied as she threw open the doors practically stalked out of the room.

"I'll come too," Kiyone said as she scurried after her, lingering a few steps behind.

Rukia didn't know where Ichigo was, and truth be told she wasn't at all mad at him, just a little miffed that he didn't tell her beforehand what he wanted to do. Ok, sure, he might have been caught up in the moment, but who cares! He should have known there were prying eyes everywhere; privacy in the Seireitei was a luxury that not many people had. The least he could have done was told her so she could have had the area cleared or something.

Way to add more fuel to the rumours, Ichigo Kurosaki!

Walking into her Division barracks, Rukia headed straight to Captain Ukitake's office, Kiyone lingering behind to speak with Sentaro and whoever else was there at the time. All Rukia wanted to do was speak with her captain to see if what Rangiku told her was in fact true.

"Captain!" Rukia all but yelled as she opened the doors to her Captain's office, the questions she needed answers to hovering on her lips. However, they were abruptly forgotten when she paused to give her Captain a closer look, noticing immediately the flustered expression on her face, Captain Ukitake looking all the bit frazzled.

"Rukia?" Ukitake jumped from her sudden intrusion, whipping around to face her in blatant concern. "What is it, what's wrong?"

Rukia faltered, her mind drawing a bit of a blank. "...Are you feeling alright? You look flustered."

"I do?" Captain Ukitake all but stammered as she curled a strand of her long white hair behind her ear, her gaze abruptly looking at a seemingly interesting spot on the floor. "Well, I guess it's good to see a bit of colour on my cheeks, correct?"

A bit of colour, yes, but a light pink blush that was anything but a normal colouring of the cheeks? Ok, that was probably good too, as long as no one outside her own Division witness her like this. Captain Ukitake already had enough admirers she wasn't fully aware off.

"...Um, have you seen Ichigo, by any chance?" Rukia then questioned slowly.

The blush quickly flared to a bright red upon Captain Ukitake's cheeks and she fidgeted a little. "He, ah, had to go home for something," she explained rather too quickly.

The only thing Rukia could do was blink slowly, still blatantly staring at her Captain. Her reactions to her questions just now did absolutely nothing to dispute what Rangiku informed her this afternoon. In fact, it only made it impossibly clear that something did happen, something that made Captain Ukitake here shyly embarrassed, yet puzzled at the same time. It was as if Captain Ukitake was trying to sort out her own feelings on the matter.

Best leave her alone to think for a moment.

"Excuse me," Rukia said and slowly backed out of the room, sliding the doors shut silently and walked away without another word.

It...it must be true. Ichigo really must have tried to kiss her captain.

_What do I do?_ Rukia asked herself as she held her head in her hands, she too looking frazzled and disorientated as she stopped in the middle of an empty room. It was clear that something did happen this afternoon that had put her captain in a rather embarrassed state and Ichigo was the culprit, however, upon seeing her captain more closely, there was no disgust in her expression. And the blush on her cheeks was something that would not have occurred if Ichigo's advances weren't wanted.

In fact she seemed disappointed and a little beside herself with inner conflict.

Her Captain and Ichigo, forming a possible relationship? When? How?

"Rukia?" Kiyone asked as she poked her in the side, pulling her back into reality. "What do you think we should do?"

"I think...we must give our Captain our full support," Rukia stated as she straightened her posture with a sense of determination. "As Captain Ukitake's squad members, it's imperative that we ensure the happiness and wellbeing of our Captain, right?"

Kiyone blinked for a moment, letting that seep in before she too took on a stance of determination. "Right!"

"We can't let anyone interfere with our Captain and Ichigo's developing relationship!" Rukia stated with an edge of defiance to her voice, clasping her hand tightly into a fist in front of her, fire blazing in her eyes. "Not even our fellow female Soul Reapers."

"That's right!" Kiyone agreed wholeheartedly as she nodded her head firmly. She then faltered, her enthusiasm extinguishing a fraction. "Ah, how are we going to do that?"

Rukia faltered in her stance as well, the fire dimming. "I...I'm not sure."

The two women shared a sigh of mild defeat and sat gloomily on the tatami matting, a dark heavy cloud of depression hanging over them. They needed a plan, one that Captain Ukitake's private life stayed just that without making it appear that she really did have something to hide.

But, what could they do? Captain Ukitake had always taught them to be open about their feelings, so they were kinda lacking in the scheming and plotting department.

"Hey now, why the long faces?"

Rukia snapped her head up at the familiar, yet unexpected voice, the owner of which leaning casually against the door. A sly smile and mischievous eyes greeted her and she wondered briefly when and how Yoruichi managed to find her way inside.

But, of course, this was Yoruichi she was talking about. She could find her way inside any building.

"Yoruichi-san!" Kiyone squeaked as she jumped to her feet and bowed respectfully at her. "What brings you here?"

"Obvious, isn't it?" Yoruichi said as she waved a dismissive hand at Kiyone's formalities and moved into the room.

"You mean, about Captain Ukitake and Ichigo, right?" Rukia questioned.

"That's right, I couldn't help over hearing what you two said earlier and I thought I'd let you know that I want to help," Yoruichi said as she took a seat in front of them, folding her arms while doing so, smirking slightly when she was granted a couple of sceptical expressions that held a not-so subtle protective feel to them. There was no need for such glares, though, Ukitake was a dear friend of hers and she would never do anything to cause any harm to the kind and gentle captain.

Causing embarrassment, however, was a totally different matter. Who knew a captain who had lived for over two thousand years could be so gosh-darn cute!

"Ukitake is an old friend of mine," she explained. "So I would like to help her in whatever way I can."

Rukia allowed a moment for those words to mull over in her head before she sat up straight and turned to stare with wide eyes at the older female. "H-her? You know that Captain Ukitake is-?"

"Really a woman underneath those clothing?" Yoruichi finished for her, a sly, knowing smirk slipping across her lips, her eyes taking on that mischievous glint again. "Of course. Like I said, we're old friends."

That look in her eyes...Rukia didn't like it and she was fearful to ask her superior how she found out, but, dammit, she was curious!

However, it appeared that she didn't need to voice her question as Yoruichi could tell her curiosity by just looking at her and he smirked widened even more. "You want to know how, right?"

Rukia squirmed a little, torn between saying yes and living blissfully unaware of the truth.

"Hmm, let's see." Yoruichi took a moment to herself, letting her head roll back so she could look up at the ceiling as she shifted through her memories. Then, after a moment, a sly, let somewhat fond smile graced her lips and she half-chuckle to herself.

That was enough to tell Rukia that she really didn't want to know.

"Let's just say it involved a hotspring, an excessive amount of Sake, a rather thin Kimono and a dare gone surprisingly awry," Yoruichi explained with very little detail, but enough to cause possible scenarios to race through Rukia's head, a light blush dusting her features at a few of the more...scandalous ones.

Good god, she won't get much sleep tonight.

"She has very supple and soft skin, you know?" Yoruichi ended with a purr, causing Rukia to literally twitch in her seat, willing her mind not to go _there_ right now. "She still hasn't forgiven me for that."

Maybe letting Yoruichi help was a bad idea.

"So, anyway," Yoruichi said slowly as she changed the topic, something which Rukia was grateful for. "What do you have in mind?"

"We haven't gotten that far, yet," Rukia confessed as she twisted her hands on her lap.

Yoruichi nodded and scratched her chin with her fingers. "Hmm, our best bet is to wait and see what our opponents' tactics are going to be and then counter them somehow without it looking suspicious," she explained as she took to her feet and walked over to the window, appearing deep in thought.

"How are we going to do that?" Kiyone questioned, Rukia nodding her head, also wanting to hear the answer to that question.

Yoruichi turned to them, a sly, catty smirk on her lips. "Simple; you're going to have to set up surveillance on Ukitake and Ichigo as well, especially whenever Ichigo is around."

"That should be easy!" Kiyone said as she pumped her fist in front of her. "I've been watching my Captain from afar for years! It will be a piece of cake!"

Rukia thought silently for a moment; that didn't sound too bad. Ichigo didn't live in the Seireitei, so it's not like the Women's Association would be watching them twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, right? Rukia and her team could use the time Ichigo wasn't here to plan their course of attack against their new foe.

Be stealthy, silent and subtle...that was the only way to go.

Also, they could witness first hand just how much Ichigo and Captain Ukitake care for each other! Watch as a grand love and gentle romance unfurled before them, gazing upon her kind and calm Captain as she experienced love for herself for the first time.

It was perfect!

Wait, hang on, they were forgetting one little thing...

"What about Captain Hitsugaya?" Rukia pipped up and gained everyone's attention with her slightly uneasy tone of voice. "Rangiku will probably tell her captain what she saw. What do you think he'll do?"

Yoruichi thought silently for a moment. "I'm not sure, but it should be entertaining either way."

...That was not at all reassuring.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Summary:** After concealing her true gender for years, Juushiro Ukitake thought she had the art of hiding mastered...but then Ichigo, in all his brash glory, happened to stumble across her secret. Is there a way to keep the loud orange-hair substitute soul-reaper quiet? Probably not...

**Pairings:** Ichigo/Ukitake, Renji/Byakuya. **Friendship:** Kyouraku and Ukitake, Rukia and Ukitake.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters associated with the Anime of Bleach.

**Warnings:** Juushiro Ukitake is dictated as a female in gender in this story. Yes, I am well aware that he is male in both Manga and anime, but work with me here. **Yaoi** is featured in this story as well. Don't like? Then back out now...

**AN:** Hello again, everyone. Toshiro won't be in this chapter, but he will definitely be in the next one, I promise. And it will be from his POV as well. I just had to write a chapter from his POV, my muse wouldn't allow me otherwise.

Again, another shameless plug, but I've written another Bleach fem!Ukitake oneshot. It's called "**Long Awaited Kisses**" so please check it out when you can.

Thanks so very much to; Grinja, librarycat9, ChillyRaven, TheInflictedFinger, thyrokio, erisreigned, CleverPhoenix, Burstinatrix of the Void, Crazy Hyper Lady, .Syrup, PrettyJunkie, ironjaw, bleachfan78, toshiro'sgurl, skiggle and Parawhoreanimegirl 11 for reviewing the last chapter. Hope to hear from everyone again soon!

* * *

Chapter 14:

Ukitake was adamant that she was not getting paranoid in her old age. She had long become accustomed to being followed by her Division members, Kiyone and Sentaro being the most skilled offenders. They were just concerned of her health and thankfully, tried to do as discreetly as possible. Being a captain of her status, she could easily lose them within the streets of the Seireitei, but she wouldn't want to make them worry more than they already do.

So, she indulged them with tailing her once in a while; it made them feel as if they were doing something important.

But today, for whatever reason, she felt as if there were more following her, others that were quite good at masking their Spiritual Pressures, hence making it hard for her to identify them. She tried to rationalize it as much as she could, telling herself that she was just feeling a little jumpy after what happened yesterday afternoon with Ichigo...

And that thought immediately brought a blush to her cheeks, making her features feel uncomfortably hot against the cool morning breeze.

She still couldn't rightly believe what happened. Had Rangiku not unwillingly interrupted when she did, would Ichigo really have kissed her? She really didn't know how to feel on that matter. She wanted the young male to kiss her, her side still tingling from his touch, his presence making her feel like a young academy student again. But she was so much..._older_ than he was. And not to mention possessing an illness she did not know whether it was possible for him to catch from her.

Ichigo was an extraordinary man; surely he would be better off pursuing someone other than her.

That was, if he was pursuing her at all. Maybe he just got caught up in the moment, whatever that moment was and would have pulled back regardless of the interruption after he realized what he was doing.

She was...so utterly confused right now. She didn't know what to think or know how she should be feeling. Her emotions were a right mess. Was there really a time where she felt this frazzled and confused? She felt bitter disappointment from her heart and yet her brain, the rational captain side of her mind was telling her that she was being foolish. There was nothing between her and Ichigo and for good reason; he was an intelligent and talented young man at the prime of his youth and she was just some frail old woman whose wild imagination was getting the better of her.

...All this thinking was making her head hurt.

A kunai literally came whizzing out of the blue, imbedding itself within the wooden support structure a few inches away from her face, and very successfully pulling her back into reality. With a little jump of surprise, Ukitake immediately recognized the ancient weapon to belong to a certain fellow captain and glanced at her surroundings, trying to pinpoint the object's trajectory.

Then, perching effortlessly on the awning of a roof top, Captain of the 2nd Division appeared, her face set in the usual narrow-eyed scowl on her slender face, one of which was quite pretty when she made the attempt to smile every once in a while.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings," Soi Fon scolded as she flipped down from the roof without making a sound.

"Oh, I apologize," Ukitake said with earnest sincerity as the petite captain silently walked over to the support beam and pulled the weapon out with a sharp tug, placing it back within her garbs. "Did I interrupt your training?"

"Not at all," Soi Fon answered sharply as she peered at her from the corner of her piercing eyes. She then narrowed those eyes further, seemingly searching for something. "Is that human boy here yet?"

Her question quite literally stumped Ukitake and she gave the young woman in front of her a rather blank look. Human boy? Since when did Soi Fon care for the whereabouts of Ichigo?

"...No."

"Tch, typical," Soi Fon tisked with great disgruntlement before literally disappearing before her very eyes, leaving Ukitake to feel very much bewildered by what just occurred.

Now, why would Soi Fon, of all people within the Soul Society, be asking her about Ichigo's location? But most importantly, why did she appear displeased that she didn't know?

She was not getting paranoid, most certainly not, it was just...something was going on here. Something a little bit...unnerving to say the least.

Continuing with her walk, now a little less peaceful and tranquil then when she first started, Ukitake felt another jarring pull into reality when someone quite literally ran into her. That reaper, quite tall and slender, immediately jumped back with an apology passing her lips.

"Ah, g-good morning Captain Ukitake!" Isane immediately greeted and bowed her head in a sign of respect. "I am so sorry for running into you!"

A little bit dazed from the sudden force hitting her, it took Ukitake a moment to gather herself and she offered the gentle woman in front of her a smile. "Oh, good morning," she greeted warmly before a look of concern flittered across her features and she lifted up a hand toward the younger female upon seeing the bright red colouring on her cheeks.

"Are you alright, Isane-?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking," Isane replied immediately, cutting off her concerned words quite unexpectedly. Her flustered expression seemed to deepen a shade further as she fiddled with the sleeve of her kimono, seemingly trying to hide something from view.

But she wasn't quick enough and what Ukitake saw made her eyebrows arch up toward her hairline. "Is that a camera?"

Isane hesitated in answering, appearing more and more nervous as she licked her lips. "...No?" she said, yet knew it wasn't very convincing. "Ah, excuse me, I must be leaving now. Have a pleasant day, Captain Ukitake!"

"Oh, yes, thank you," Ukitake replied automatically as the lieutenant of Division Four bowed respectfully again before making a rather hasty retreat. Now, why would Isane be out with a camera this time of the morning?

This morning walk was proving to be more baffling than she had intended; she wanted this walk to help clear her head about the current events that were plaguing her, not leave her more confused and lost than she already was.

She could feel a headache coming on.

Ukitake, however, didn't have time to dwell on her last encounter with the blushing and stuttering Isane as she felt the familiar prickly sensation of a certain fellow captain and ex-student appear a few feet before her, his presence as cool and collected as always. And yet she sensed there was this subtle hint of displeasure in his posture, it wasn't too obvious but she had known Byakuya for a very long time and knew, perhaps better than anyone, the tiniest changes in his appearance.

"Oh, good morning, Byakuya-kun," Ukitake greeted the stoic noble before her with a bright smile and a small wave, doing her best to push her confusion from her previous encounters and thoughts aside. "Are you going for an early morning walk as well?"

Slowly, Byakuya turned to her, his posture as tall and sophisticated as usual, but his gaze held a wryly sense of perplexity and very subtle accusation as he trailed his eyes up and down over her before he nodded his head in regard to her question. "Yes, I am."

"Would you care for some company?" Ukitake asked as she tilted her head to the side, still smiling brightly. Being in Byakuya's company was usually a very rare pleasure that most did not get to enjoy as there were times where Byakuya wanted nothing more than to be alone. So, Ukitake always made sure to ask before hand, just out of politeness.

"Very well," Byakuya answered with a slight tilt of his head, almost like a half nod before turning his body just enough to give Ukitake the visual confirmation of his words, silently allowing her to walk beside him.

And Ukitake happily took her place beside him as the two of them continued their morning walk, ambling along with no set destination in mind and simple enjoying the peace and quiet the early morning brings.

Ukitake took the silence between them as an opportunity to wonder on how she was going to start the conversation between them. She knew asking him about Renji would make the noble beside her uncomfortable and she truly didn't feel like discussing their roles as captains so early in the morning.

However, much to her surprise, Byakuya was the one who initiated the conversation. "Tell me, Sempei," he said as she glanced at her from the corner of his gaze. "What is your regard to the Substitute Soul Reaper?"

"Ichigo?" Ukitake questioned, once again taken aback by the seemingly random questionings. "Whatever do you mean, Byakuya?"

"Many speculations have been made regarding the two of you," Byakuya informed her quite blandly, almost with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "Specifically, something that had occurred just yesterday."

Ukitake was pretty certain she just paled at those words. "Yesterday?"

Wow, rumours certainly do move quickly within the Seireitei, don't they? That tiny moment, anything romantic was surely a figment of her imagination, between her and Ichigo happened yesterday afternoon. And yet, everyone had already been made aware of it. And more mortifyingly, her fellow captains had been made aware of it.

Well, that would probably explain Soi Fon and Isane's reactions toward her just moments ago.

Good God, who else did Rangiku tell? ...Oh please don't let Yamamoto-sensei hear these rumours. That was a conversation she'd rather not have.

Swallowing thickly, Ukitake managed a small, albeit tired smile and chose her words carefully. "I'm currently unaware of what these rumours you speak of are saying exactly, but I assure you, it's all just speculation," she insisted with sincerity. "Nothing untoward or scandalous is occurring, but thank you for your concern."

And that was the truth; nothing was really happening at all. Sure, she and Ichigo have gotten quite close and have spent a lot of time together, but really, nothing at all gossip-worthy was happening.

Really.

However, Byakuya gave her a look that said he didn't exactly believe her, but would let it drop for now and nodded his head sharply once again. "Very well," he said.

"Is there something wrong, Byakuya-kun?" Ukitake questioned in a light tone of nervousness as she paused in her steps while Byakuya, on the other hand, kept moving forward.

"Just watch your back, Sempei," Byakuya warned, not faltering in his steps, his back still presented to her.

Her bewilderment only grew thicker and thicker, leaving poor Ukitake completely frazzled by her morning so far. Everyone was confusing her greatly, even making her feel slightly uneasy, especially Byakuya's warning at the very end there. She was about to chase after and question her former student further when from the bushes behind her came a rustling noise.

Good god, what else could happen to her this morning?

The noise lingered for a moment before a rather disgruntled Ichigo appeared, barrelling out trees and shrubs and onto the dirt path before her, panting heavily as his Zanpakutō rested on his back.

"Ichigo?" Ukitake found herself saying, causing the male to snap his head up to look at her, his eyes boring into hers. Then there was a brief flash of relief in those light brown eyes of his before he abruptly sprung to his feet.

Ichigo then suddenly snared her wrist in his hand, spiriting her away quite unexpectedly, Ukitake not resisting in the slightest. She didn't know where Ichigo was taking her or why he was in such a hurry, so she simply allowed him to lead her, concern settling well in the pit of her stomach.

They eventually stopped moving, Ichigo leading her to what appeared to be a tree lined picnic type area just outside the Seireitei. He kept a firm grip on her wrist, holding tightly as if to make sure she wasn't going to go anywhere as he took a moment to critically study their surroundings, his other hand inching toward his Zanpakutō.

Ukitake remained silent as she subconsciously moved closer to the much younger man, her hand touching his arm as she brushed a shoulder against his back. Worry increasing just a fraction more as he continued to peer around suspiciously.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" she asked in a hushed tone.

At first, Ichigo didn't reply, but after a moment he breathed a sigh of relief and dropped his guard considerably. "Hell if I know," he said as he turned to face her, his hand slipping from her wrist to practically cradle her hand instead. "Renji's pissed at me about something. I've had a pretty bizarre morning."

Doing her best to ignore the tingling feeling that Ichigo's warm hand was sending up her arm, Ukitake tilted her head to the side as she furrowed her brow in slight confusion. "As have I."

Ichigo blinked before his, too, wrinkled his forehead, his eyebrows forming a scowl. "What happened?"

Ukitake took a moment to think on how she should answer his question, wondering whether or not he had heard any of the rumours. She wasn't quite ready to ask what he thought about them yet.

"Well," she said. "Everyone I come across seemed to be questioning me about your location, Ichigo."

"Really?" Ichigo replied as his eyebrows shot up toward his hairline. "That's strange; they've been asking me about you as well."

Ukitake was pretty sure a light blush had graced her features upon hearing those words. So, everyone really did know what happened yesterday. "I see."

"It's probably all Rangiku's fault, somehow," Ichigo said after a while in pure exasperation, his usual frown once again marring his handsome, chiselled features.

"Most likely," Ukitake replied with a small smile, taking a moment to look around as well. But her gaze immediately fell down to their still joined hands, her fingers curling around Ichigo's hand, much like the way he was holding hers. Their fingers were intertwined perfectly, as if they were made for each other, his large, tanned hand contrasting significantly against her pale, slender one.

When did she...?

"Hey, Ukitake?"

"Ah, yes?" Ukitake said as she abruptly snapped her head up in attention, knowing full well that her light blush from previous had returned as a full on flush when she realized Ichigo's face appeared to be mere inches away from hers.

"You alright?" he asked, not bothering to hide the concern in his voice nor in his gaze. "You look flustered."

"No, I'm fine," Ukitake answered quickly as she lifted her free hand to curl a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Just a little lost as to what the gossip is saying."

"I think I might know," Ichigo said as he boldly leaned even closer to her to gently press his forehead against hers, his grip on her hand tightening to let her know that she wasn't allow to pull away.

But the truth of the matter was that Ukitake was too stunned to do anything. "I-Ichigo...?"

"Hmm, you're slightly warm," Ichigo finally said as he slowly pulled away, but instead of looking concerned or scowling her to supposedly taking a walk with a mild fever, he grinned. "I know just the thing to fix that."

Ukitake didn't know how to respond to that, unsure as to what he meant, but her curiosity peaked when Ichigo let go of her hand and dug around in his sleeve, seemingly searching for something. What was he looking for and what did it have to do with her?

She parted her lips to question the male in front of her when the hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood up on end, alerting her to a familiar Spiritual Pressure that was closing in quite quickly. She couldn't help but release an exasperated sigh when she recognized who was approaching them. And when she spared a glance in Ichigo's direction, spotting his scowl, she knew he recognized it too.

"Kenpachi's coming," Ukitake said to Ichigo with a sense of urgency in her voice, yet there was a sense of disappointment as well. She didn't want another all out brawl between them to happen here but also she didn't want to part company with Ichigo so soon. "You better hide."

A rather incoherent curse passed Ichigo's lips as he placed a hand on his Zanpakutō, a scowl on his features. "I swear everyone's trying to kill me. If you weren't here, I doubt I even bothering coming at all!"

Ukitake's breath hitched in her throat upon those words, her eyes widening significantly as well. He said...she was the only reason he was entering the Soul Society practically every day?

She, however, didn't have time to question him about his words nor really had time to think about them as Ichigo quite literally disappeared from sight. She then found her sense completely filled with the presence of a fellow captain, his one unguarded eye peering down at her.

"Where's Ichigo?" Captain Kenpachi asked as blunt as ever.

Ukitake immediately felt defensive and couldn't help but level Kenpachi with an accusing look. "I really don't know. May I ask why? Do you wish to battle him again?"

"Tch, of course," Kenpachi all but snorted in reply, sounding as if that was the most obvious answer in the world. "He's hiding, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is," Ukitake said as she once again took on a sense of defiance. "And I'm sorry, but I won't tell you where he is. Besides, I'm not even sure _where_ he's hiding."

"Aww!" Ukitake heard the childish voice suddenly whined with genuine disappointment before she saw a certain pink-haired lieutenant pop up onto Kenpachi's shoulders, perching herself there without an ounce of fear.

"That's too bad, Uki," Yachiru said as she placed a finger on her bottom lip, pouting rather cutely. "I wanted to see you and Ichi kiss."

Ukitake immediately lost all her defiance as a look of surprise and slight embarrassment of course, flitter across her face. "K-kiss?"

"Yep!" Yachiru chirped happily, either oblivious to her discomfort or was finding a tiny sense of enjoyment out of it. She was Kenpachi's lieutenant after all. "That's what Ran-chan said you and Ichi did."

So, Rangiku really did tell everyone what she thought she saw. Does that woman know nothing of other people's privacy?!

"W-we didn't kiss," Ukitake quickly corrected, trying to sound sure, but failed miserably when she gave a light stutter. She can't believe she was acting like this; she was over 2000 years old, for Heaven's sake!

"Humm?" Yachiru murmured as she leaned further over Kenpachi's shoulder, the monster of a man actually staying quiet, though he did have an expression of utter confusion on his face.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto misinterpreted the whole thing, that's all." This time, Ukitake did manage to sound sure of herself and gave the younger female a timid smile.

"Oh," Yachiru said as she looked clearly confused about something. "But you like Ichi, don't you, Uki?"

"Ah, yes, of course I do," Ukitake automatically answered without really meaning to.

"Ichi likes you too, Uki," Yachiru then said, sounding surprisingly wiser then her years, and yet she still had her naivety about her as her head was tilting ever so slightly to the side in question. It was like she couldn't quite fathom why two people who clearly liked each other wouldn't become a couple.

"So why don't you kiss him?" she asked.

Ukitake wasn't sure on how to really answer that as a light flush graced her cheeks. How do you explain to someone she considered to be a child about your fears that even you, yourself, wasn't quite aware of?

"It's a little bit more complicated than that," she replied after a moment of silence.

"Eh?" Kenpachi interrupted quite unexpectedly, causing the two women to snap their attentions to him. "What the hell are the two of you going on about?" he asked before turning his full attention to Ukitake. "Are you telling me that damn brat is trying to court ya?"

Ukitake blushed quite deeply at that, truly not expecting such words to pass Kenpachi's lips. "No, of course he-"

"Yep!" Yachiru butted in with yet another cheerful chirp. "Ichi and Uki sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"It's nothing like that!"

Kenpachi looked rightly disturbed as he groaned. "I don't want to know about this shit."

"Hey, Ken-chan," Yachiru twittered in his ear as she patted the back of his head. "I know a way we can flush Ichi out."

That got Kenpachi's attention and he raised an eyebrow at his lieutenant. "Hn?"

"Take Uki captive, of course!" she announced loudly and proudly, pointing an arm into the air as if to make the suggestion even grander. "And Ichi will come running! Yay!"

"...What?" Ukitake whispered in disbelief.

Kenpachi seemed to take a moment to mull over these words and then said something that almost made Ukitake's heart skip a beat. "Good idea," he said as that wicked, sadistic smirk appeared on his lips, his visible eye taking on an evil sheen.

Yachiru laughed loudly and cheerfully, taking great childish pleasure in Ukitake's discomfort before turning her face away from her and cupping her hand around her mouth, yelling in some random direction. "Cameras ready!"

Cameras?

...Crap, they were after both her and Ichigo.

"Ah," Ukitake managed to stammer before she did the only thing she could think of when she was being towered over by a sadistically smirking man, a cheerfully cheering Cherub and the prospect of women with cameras.

She ran.


	15. Chapter 15

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Summary:** After concealing her true gender for years, Juushiro Ukitake thought she had the art of hiding mastered...but then Ichigo, in all his brash glory, happened to stumble across her secret. Is there a way to keep the loud orange-hair substitute soul-reaper quiet? Probably not...

**Pairings:** Ichigo/Ukitake, Renji/Byakuya. **Friendship:** Kyouraku and Ukitake, Rukia and Ukitake.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters associated with the Anime of Bleach.

**Warnings:** Juushiro Ukitake is dictated as a female in gender in this story. Yes, I am well aware that he is male in both Manga and anime, but work with me here. **Yaoi** is featured in this story as well. Don't like? Then back out now...

**AN:** Hello again. Here, I present to you a chapter from Toshiro's POV. I couldn't help myself. Really, I couldn't. And the next chapter shall be from Kyouraku's POV, so that should be interesting as well. Hopefully, anyway.

Oh, the other day I stumbled across a Bleach Doujinshi and guess what the pairing was? Ichigo x Ukitake! Yes, in that order. It's called "Memories of Ukitake" and I can't get it! I'm so _**pissed**_...

Thanking; Fat ppl are harder to kidnap, MaliciousDoughnut, Crazy Hyper Lady, librarycat9, Belletiger BT, Burstinatrix of the Void, thyrokio, CleverPhoenix, elektraeriseros, ironjaw, toshiro'sgurl, Grinja, PaperBagGhost, Master Solo, bleachfan78, erisreigned, avatarofdiscord, Harteramo, ChillyRaven and Largo for reviewing! Eternally grateful to you all.

Comments, suggestions and rants are always appreciated. In fact, rants are encouraged! Let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 15:

Early mornings were the best.

True, that he, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Division Ten, a young man with a disgruntle scowl seemingly forever marred on his youthful face, did not look like a morning person at all. But he really preferred early morning's starts as oppose to sleeping in. It was peaceful, quiet, and most importantly vastly populated, only those who shared the same fondness of solitude that he did were around.

Of course, that image of peace and tranquillity would shatter to a million different fragments a few hours later the very moment his bright, bubbly and all too perky lieutenant would make her grand entrance into his office. Some mornings, though the opposite would occur; she'd stagger in with a nauseating hangover only to collapse on the coach in a faint, sleeping for the rest of the morning.

Those mornings he could handle, but it was the mornings where Rangiku chirped happily in his ear about her exciting events she experienced last night with her drinking buddies that really tested his patience.

Toshiro wondered mildly to himself as he sorted through his paper work. Which persona of his lieutenant would greet him this morning? Bright and cheerful, or sore and sorry?

"Captain!" A familiar voice chimed through as the door to his office slammed open abruptly, his lieutenant, Rangiku, standing in the threshold looking a little bit too happy for this time of the morning. Her eyes were wide and shimmering with a sense of utmost delight as a large, almost giddily smile sat upon her lips. "Oh my God, it's so awesome!"

Toshiro literally twitched at her appearance. Bright, bubbly, overly excited and _**early**_ (Yes, an hour or so before midday was considered early for his lieutenant) for work? That was a little bit different from the norm. What was she getting all energized about now?

"I'm busy," Toshiro automatically stated as he started to shift through his work at a much quicker rate, hoping to find something that would distract him from Rangiku's animated blabbering.

As usual, however, Rangiku simply ignored him and boldly stepped into the room, moving over to stand by his desk. "Have you heard the gossip?"

She was getting this amped up over gossip?

"No," Toshiro replied sharply as his eye gave a light twitch at such a vile word. "I don't listen to such nonsense."

"But this one's about Captain Ukitake and Ichigo," Rangiku added as if the mentioning of those two names would entice him into lending her an ear.

More rumours regarding the two? That was no longer a surprise. Rumours had started circulating a day or two after the betrayal of Aizen and when Captain Ukitake presented Ichigo with a badge that legally allowed him to hunt Hollows back in the human world. He had been popping back and forth between their two worlds constantly now, what he did and where he went during those times were often at the forefront of speculation.

It was the perfect fodder for Reapers with nothing better to do than to constantly whisper about them in the streets.

What the rumours, new and old, were saying exactly, he didn't know, nor did he care. Although, he did keep an ear out for certain key words; Ukitake really being a woman was one of them.

Toshiro could still remember the shock he felt when he found out that the beloved captain of Division Thirteen was actually a woman. She had collapsed from a rather delirious fever and he was the only one there at the time. He was forced to prop her against him to make sure her breathing wasn't affected and she mentioned something about the bandages that adorned her chest and not to touch them. In her delirious state she had unintentionally informed him that she was in fact a woman.

He wasn't sure if she knows that he knows and he hadn't the time (yes, time, it wasn't like he was too embarrassed to approach her about her real gender) to ask her questions about the bandages. But as time went by he decided he didn't care if Captain Ukitake was a man or woman; she was still a very talented and skilled captain, compassionate and empathetic toward everyone she meets.

That was all that mattered, right?

Toshiro also wasn't sure on how many of his fellow reapers knew of Ukitake's true gender, but he always made sure that if he heard anyone talking about how feminine Ukitake appeared to be, both appearance wise and mannerisms, he did his best to scare them off. They don't need to know. It's none of their bloody business anyway.

Anyway, back to the gossip, he was well equipped at tuning out his lieutenant's constantly blathering about the word on the street, Rangiku actually informing him like her sources were reliable. He heard names, but not the supposedly juicy story behind them. Although, he must admit the names Ichigo and Captain Ukitake had been appearing more and more these days.

Not that it was any concern. Gossip was often at times baseless in their origins.

"So?" Toshiro retorted. "There's a lot of talk about Ichigo and there's always been rumours floating around that Ukitake is actually an angel in disguise. None of this nonsense is true."

"But this one is, sir," Rangiku replied in an overly annoying sing-song tone of voice. "I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Hn."

Rangiku looked absolutely ecstatic by what she was going to say next. She leaned forward and moved in close to rest her elbows on his desk, giving him a prefect view of her twins, to which he promptly ignored with a roll of his eyes.

"Ichigo-" she whispered slowly. "Is trying to court captain Ukitake."

It took a moment for the words to sink in and when they did, Toshiro wasn't sure on how he should react to that. How do you react to something like that? The most peaceful and gentle captain of the 13 Protection Squads being serenade by a boisterous, reckless Substitute Soul Reaper from the World of the Living?

"..._What?_"

Ok, that wasn't something he had ever, ever expected to hear.

"Isn't it delicious?" Rangiku asked as she straightened her posture, finding a bit too much enjoyment from this piece of news. "A forbidden romance between a beloved captain and a reckless Substitute Soul Reaper; can you imagine the possibilities?"

No, he did not want to imagine _**any**_ possibilities.

"And they've kissed!" Rangiku continued to gush, her voice high-pitched with a girly squeal of excitement. "Ok, so they didn't technically press their lips together, but they were so close!"

Despite his blood slowing beginning to simmer with anger, the temperature around him dropped significantly.

What the hell? Did Ichigo really think that he could come gallivanting in the Seireitei and court anyone he wanted? Even with the possibility of this accusation proving false, it was far too scandalous to allow to stew in the gossip sodden streets.

"Were they now?" Toshiro found himself saying through gritted teeth as he placed his hands firmly on his desk and abruptly pushed himself to his feet. "We'll see about that."

Rangiku appeared to be surprised by his words and took a step back in silence to allow him to pass. However, her shock didn't last long and soon she was trying to smother a giggle. "Aw, captain, that's so sweet!"

Toshiro immediately stiffened at the knowing giggle. "What?"

"You're worried about Captain Ukitake!" Rangiku pointed out, brimming with admiration for him. "It's so gentlemanly of you, sir. But I do think Ichigo would be fabulous with Captain Ukitake."

"Oh, shut up!" Toshiro snapped with a bristled, all too aware that he could feel a heating sensation brushing across his features. He then abruptly turned his back on her and her knowing look, a deeply disgruntled frown on his lips. "And don't tell a soul what you've just told me, is that clear?"

"...Ah, of course, sir!"

Slowly, Toshiro turned around to face her, his eye giving off a rather irritable twitch. "Who have you told?"

Rangiku twirled her fingers in front of her. "Well, just some of the, ah, girls..."

Another twitch rippled through Toshiro's form and parted his lips to allow another scolding to pass when he was interrupted by a loud explosion a few streets from his Division. Darting outside, he perched himself on the roof of his barracks, Rangiku dutifully standing at the ready next to him.

Was this an attack? He can't sense any Hollows within the vicinity. In fact all he could sense was Captain Kenpachi's overwhelming Spiritual Pressure. As well as...

Captain Ukitake?

Out of the smoke and dust of the explosion appeared the familiar form of Division Eleven's captain, but this time instead of just having his lieutenant on his shoulder, he was carrying Ukitake like she weighed next to nothing as well. She was slumped over his other shoulder as she faced forward, appearing slightly dazed, and her long white hair falling over her shoulders and framing her face.

"What are you doing?!" Ukitake demanded as she snapped out of her dazed state and begin to flail uncomfortably under Kenpachi's grip, looking both mortified and confused. "Captain Kenpachi! Please put me down this instant!"

A laugh rumbled from Kenpachi's throat as he balanced Ukitake a little higher on his shoulder. "Hey, Ichigo!" he bellowed out into the air in front of him. "Look what I've got!"

Suddenly, out of a distant building a certain orange-haired human shot out and scrambled hastily onto one of the roofs a few streets away, his Zanpakutō free from its bindings and pointing menacingly at Captain Kenpachi. Even from this distance, Toshiro could see that Ichigo was bristling with utter rage, his face twisted into this comical expression that was a mixture of exasperation and utter annoyance.

"Dammit, Kenpachi!" Ichigo yelled back, paying no mind to the vast distance between them. "I told you to leave Ukitake out of this!"

"See?" Yachiru chirped happily from Kenpachi's other shoulder. "I told you it would work, Ken-Chan!"

"Heh," Kenpachi chuckled while Ukitake was looking exceedingly apprehensive and frazzled. "How about you chase me for once?" he stated before taking off, his hostage's pleas for release falling on deaf ears.

"Get back here!" Ichigo demanded on a yell as he, too, made a hasty departure.

A still silence fell over the streets after that, Toshiro's expression oddly blank from what had just transpired. Even by recent Seireitei standards, that was strange. So Kenpachi used Ukitake in order to get Ichigo to fight him, did he? He was determined; Toshiro must give him that much.

"Well," Rangiku drawled almost giddily from her position beside him. "That's an unusual reversal of events."

Toshiro felt his eye give a light twitch. "Indeed."

"Don't you think it's sweet?" Rangiku suddenly asked.

Toshiro breathed a sigh of exasperation. "What are you on about now?"

"It's sweet that Ichigo's willing to chase after Captain Kenpachi in order to save Captain Ukitake," she quickly informed him before her expression turned slightly dreamy. "Oh, he's like a knight in shining armour!"

"Che, you read too many romance books," Toshiro scoffed, truly wondering if his lieutenant believed such nonsense before securing his Zanpakutō tightly. "I'm going to find Ichigo. We're going to have a little chat."

Toshiro once again bristled when he heard Rangiku give a giggle.

"Oh, just shut up, Rangiku!" he ordered as he stalked away, but then paused and glanced over his shoulder, pinning his lieutenant with an icy cold glare. "And tell all your girlfriends to put their cameras away. I won't have you taking advantage of the situation for your blasted Woman's Association crap."

"Aw, Captain! That's so mean!"

Oh, absolutely.

_Ignore her and deal with Ichigo_, Toshiro reminded himself, somewhat satisfied that Rangiku knew enough not to follow him, too busy sulking to herself. Either that, or she was scheming to get away somehow.

That blasted woman. Well, at least she won't be taking any pictures. He knew he swiped her camera for a reason. Captain Ukitake didn't need any more paparazzi following her.

Ok, he'll admit it, he was worried about his fellow captain; Ukitake was his friend, someone he could trust and look to for advice. And she was the first ever to regard him as the capable leader that he was. She never referred to him as 'kid' or 'kiddo' or, what he hated the most; 'short stuff' and 'shorty'.

He, however, wished Ukitake wouldn't canoodle him so much with those darn sweets of hers! Not to mention all that subtle mothering and cooing over him about their names being similar.

Locating Ichigo wasn't at all difficult; anyone with half a brain could sense his worry and annoyance from the other side of the Seireitei. He, however, must admit that he was a little surprised by what he found him doing.

He appeared to be giving out orders to Rukia and Division Thirteen's two third seat members Kiyone and Sentaro, not to mention a gaggle of other Division members that serve under Ukitake. Ichigo was no doubt ordering them to keep a look out for their captain who was taken captive by the captain of Squad Eleven.

And, to further Toshiro's surprise, they actually saluted him with a chorus of 'Yes sir!' before parting in many directions, all set in determination.

They were actually _listening_ to him?

Making his presence known to Ichigo before he continued the search himself, Toshiro stepped in to block his path momentarily. He had his arms folded firmly over his chest in clear indication to the human that they had something rather important they need to discuss. "Ichigo, a word?"

"Not now," Ichigo said tersely as he moved to step around him. "Busy."

"Ukitake will be fine," Toshiro quickly interjected. "He's also the topic of our discussion."

That caused Ichigo to stop. "Eh?"

"I have just received some very interesting information from Rangiku," he continued, his expression set in his usual serious and firm scowl, one that told Ichigo he was in no mood for any type of nonsense. "Do you know what that was?"

Ichigo literally winced at the mention of his lieutenant's name. "I have a feeling."

"Do you?" Toshiro prodded with an accusing tone. "You know, they're saying that you're trying to court a certain beloved and respected Captain, whom of which you supposedly kissed."

Ichigo's reaction was instant; he blushed lightly but bristled with a sense of self-righteous disgruntlement. "Hang on, I didn't kiss nobody!" he protested, his physical response doing nothing to help his verbal reply.

Hmm, how odd. Even with his loud claim of innocence, there was a sense of disappointment in the underlying tone of his voice. It was subtle, but he spotted it.

Toshiro allowed his eyes to narrow suspiciously at the male before him, not believing him for a second. He also physically twitched. Was Ichigo also aware of Ukitake's true gender and if yes, how did he find out? If he tried anything funny he'll chop off those wandering hands of his!

"That's not what the rumours are saying," Toshiro stated.

"I don't care what the rumours are saying, nothing like that happened!" Ichigo continued to protest, flailing one of his arms in the air beside him in an attempt to prove his point further. "Rangiku misinterpret the whole thing! Besides, when do you listen to rumours?"

It was Toshiro's turn to defend himself. "I don't!"

"Then why are we having this conversation?" Ichigo asked through gritted teeth, leaning forward so they were now eye to eye, his brow furrowing in a comical display of frustration.

Toshiro held no hesitation in matching Ichigo's irritation with a look of his own, the two of them literally getting into each other's face. "As a captain of the Soul Society, it is my duty to ensure that a fellow captain isn't taken advantage of!"

Yes, that was right. Ukitake was too precious for such a reckless idiot.

"Taken advantage of?" Ichigo repeated as bumped their foreheads together with a bit of force, but only enough to cause Toshiro's eye to twitch irately. "Just who do you think I am? And besides, Ukitake can very well take care of himself."

"I know that, that's beside the point!" Toshiro declared as the atmosphere suddenly became very cold, invisible icy hackles rising up on the back of his neck. "You may have helped save the Seireitei, but you need to prove that you are worthy to date Captain Ukitake!"

"Since when do I need your permission?" Ichigo retorted swiftly, the icy change in the air doing nothing to resolve his defiance.

"Hah!" Toshiro stated with a sense of smug triumph and poked him harshly in the chest with his finger. "So you are trying to court Captain Ukitake!"

Ichigo suddenly paused, his scowl momentarily falling from his face as he took a step back. He appeared slightly stunned by his words, letting them mull over in his head for a moment. Then, far from being annoyed, Ichigo looked amused and Toshiro felt himself become somewhat more on edge and defensive.

"Despite your reactions to him when he gives you candy, you really like Ukitake, don't you?" Ichigo asked him as the corners of his mouth twitched into a grin.

"He's a fellow captain!"

"Ah, of course," Ichigo drawled in an oh-so sickly teasing tone.

The temperature around them dropped a few more degrees. "Don't you dare use that patronizing tone on me, Ichigo," he said in the most intimidating, deadly tone he could muster.

"Hey, relax," Ichigo said as he waved a dismissive hand at him. "Despite what the rumours are saying, I have nothing but good intentions toward Ukitake."

"Yeah?" Toshiro snapped before he had time to consider his next words. "Prove it."

Ichigo appeared ready to answer back with a sharp retort when he suddenly whipped around, his eyes searching their surrounding area. Toshiro was about to question him on what he thought he heard when he sensed it as well; that comforting and familiar Spiritual Pressure of none other than Captain Ukitake.

And sure enough, there she was; looking a little frazzled and worse for wear, but fine otherwise. She was currently trying to soothe her hair into a more respectable state before doing the same for her robes, pulling on her Captain's haori that was hanging off her shoulder in a dishevelled state. Rukia was there with her, circling her captain with a sense of concern, asking off rapid questions regarding her health.

"Hey Ukitake!" Ichigo said as he immediately made his way over to her, Toshiro deciding to linger a few steps behind. "Are you alright?"

"Ichigo-kun!" Ukitake returned as she held onto Ichigo's arms as he reached out for her for support, appearing to be suffering from dizzy spells after her inconvenient dash across the Seireitei. "Ah, yes, nothing to worry about. He got lost but then was called for a mission regarding a few stray Hollows that were seen, so let me go."

"He didn't handle you too roughly, did he?" Ichigo asked as he took a moment to regard her carefully, his eyes searching for anything out of place.

"Actually, the ride was quite smooth," Ukitake reassured with a smile. "I can see why Yachiru likes riding on his shoulder. Don't worry, I've been through worse."

Ichigo accepted that with a nod of his head, appearing relieved that she wasn't hurt by accident before a frown marred his face once more. "Man, I told him to leave ya alone."

"It was actually Yachiru's idea," Ukitake informed him with a wryly smile. "She was so disappointed when they got the mission."

"Eh? Yachiru? What was she planning?"

Rukia muttered something about cameras while Ukitake immediately gave him this empathic look, appearing as if she wasn't fully prepared to go into such details yet when she suddenly realized that they weren't alone. She glanced over his shoulder at her fellow captain and looked frightfully apologetic.

"Oh, good morning Captain Hitsugaya," she said with her usual polite tone of voice.

"Ah, yeah, morning," Toshiro replied, a little surprised at the closeness she and Ichigo were sharing despite the small audience.

As if picking up on his confusion, Ukitake pushed away from Ichigo and gave him a small bow of her head. "I am terribly sorry about the series of events that transpired this morning."

Toshiro, however, simply brushed the apology off dismissively. "Hardly your fault."

"Hey, I've got something for you," Ichigo announced unexpectedly, one of his hands delving into the sleeve of the other, searching for something. "I wanted to give it to ya but then that damn Kenpachi got in the way."

"For me?" Ukitake said with a tone of surprise, turning to face him completely once again. "Really?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said as he kept his hand hidden in his sleeve. "Now close your eyes."

Ukitake blinked. "Huh?"

"It's a surprise, of course," he claimed with a sense of mischievousness in his eyes. "Go on, you trust me, don't you?"

Ukitake dutifully closed her eyes, making a soft noise of surprise when Ichigo lifted her hands with his, his fingers tenderly brushing along the back of her hands and then placed something in the palms. After that, he placed his hand on top of Ukitake's, making her curl her fingers around the present.

"Ok, open them."

And Ukitake did, immediately glancing down at her hands as she uncurled her fingers from around her gift. Her eyes then widen from realization and surprise before a delighted look brightened her features and she did something Toshiro was simply not expecting. Ukitake moved forward abruptly and threw her arms around Ichigo's neck in a hug, Ichigo returning the gesture straight away by wrapping his arms around Ukitake's surprisingly slender waist and pulling her close.

"Oh, Ichigo-kun, you remembered," Ukitake practically gushed. "I haven't had this chocolate in years. Thank you."

A chocolate bar? She gave Ichigo a hug because he got her a chocolate bar?

He immediately brushed his surprise aside, taking on a defensive stature, Rukia appearing torn of doing the same or standing still and cooing at the sigh, as he glanced around at his surroundings. If any of those women from the SWA (Seireitei Women's Association) were to see this, they would have a field day!

"Hey, no problem," Ichigo replied with gentle amusement in his voice, allowing the embrace to linger for a few drawn out moments before, surprisingly reluctantly, pulling away, the two of them parting completely. "But if I had known you would react like that I would have brought some sooner."

Ukitake childishly poked her tongue out at him as she held the chocolate against her chest, prompting Ichigo to give a half-laugh, half-snort in reply before he threw a friendly arm around her shoulders, pulling her abruptly against his side.

"What other varieties of chocolate do you like, Ukitake-san?" Rukia asked as she moved to stand on the other side of her captain.

Ukitake whipped her attention toward the petite female. "You mean there's more?"

Again, Ichigo laughed heartedly and nodded. "Oh yeah. There's caramel, white chocolate, dark chocolate, hazelnut, all kinds. I'll bring you a few to try next time I come."

"Oh, but you'll spoil me if you do that," Ukitake pointed out, flushing from the attention and the prospect of taste testing more sweets.

"It's ok," Ichigo said with an air of reassurance. "I think you deserved to be spoiled once in a while."

Ok, they were now ignoring him, not that Toshiro was in any state to care. He had never seen Captain Ukitake so...carefree before. He must admit, to himself only, that the sight of Ukitake appearing young and bright was kinda heart-warming.

Slinking out of sight, not wanting to disturb those before him, Toshiro decided that he had witness enough to know that Ichigo really did have good intentions toward Ukitake. There was very little evidence to state otherwise, but with all the betrayals still fresh in everyone's minds, one can't be too careful.

Besides, this was Juushiro Ukitake you're talking about!

Rangiku might be right; Ichigo could be good for Ukitake. Not that he was going to tell her that or anything he just saw.

Now, let's see what can be done about those cameras.


	16. Chapter 16

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Summary:** After concealing her true gender for years, Juushiro Ukitake thought she had the art of hiding mastered...but then Ichigo, in all his brash glory, happened to stumble across her secret. Is there a way to keep the loud orange-hair substitute soul-reaper quiet? Probably not...

**Pairings:** Ichigo/Ukitake, Renji/Byakuya. **Friendship:** Kyouraku and Ukitake, Rukia and Ukitake.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters associated with the Anime of Bleach.

**Warnings:** Juushiro Ukitake is dictated as a female in gender in this story. Yes, I am well aware that he is male in both Manga and anime, but work with me here. **Yaoi** is featured in this story as well. Don't like? Then back out now...

**AN:** Hello again, everyone. I had a bit of fun writing this chapter, mainly because it's from Kyouraku's POV. He's always so amusing, in my opinion.

Thanking; Aldo Montoya, patrickc94, KaikenCollison, librarycat9, shadowgouf, Jaded24-7, Crazy Hyper Lady, bleachfan78, Orchamus, Harteramo, CleverPhoenix, itachiluver397, ironjaw, Grinja, erisreigned, toshiro'sgurl, Foxcklee, ChillyRaven, darkbliss42 and SFPFQ for reviewing the last chapter.

Comments and reviews feeds my soul...they're also very appreciative.

* * *

Chapter 16:

Slumbering under the warm and clear blue sky, the hard tiles pressed against his back while his straw hat sat across his eyes was always such a delight for this old man. He could always sleep deeply and soundly, especially if he had piles and piles of paperwork sitting mockingly on his desk.

And there were always piles of paperwork sitting on his desk. _Always._

A half-smile slipped across Kyouraku's lips when he felt his lieutenant's spiritual pressure approaching and he readied himself to pretend that he was in a coma like state just so he could hear his beloved Nanao's voice scowling at him. It was always so much fun getting under her skin. She was a rather uptight young woman, wasn't she? Ah, but that was what made her so lovely.

However, she paused under the roof he was lying on, seemingly unaware of him. Kyouraku then noted that several other female Reapers had joined her, all of which displaying a bit of irritation within their presences.

"So..." Nanano drawled in a rather displeasing tone of voice. "No one managed to capture a photo of them?"

Kyouraku cracked open an eye when he heard his sweet Nanao-chan's voice scowling at someone and frowned lightly. He couldn't see from his advantage point, but he just knew his beautiful lieutenant would be adjusting her glasses with her brow furrowed into an annoyed expression, her ever trusty book under her arm.

Cameras, hmm? Must be an impromptu Seireitei's Women Association meeting happening within earshot. How convenient for him.

Not that he liked to eavesdrop, of course.

There was the sound of shuffling of feet before the voice of a certain tall and quite beautiful lieutenant of Division Four spoke up. "I'm afraid I lost sight of them when Captain Kenpachi took Captain Ukitake hostage."

That brought Kyouraku well into the state of consciousness and he sat up abruptly. But he made sure to keep his own Spiritual Pressure in check and hidden as he placed his hat atop his head and leaned a little closer toward the edge of the roof so he could hear more.

Now he was well and truly interested.

Kenpachi took Juu-chan hostage, huh? Yet another attempt to get Ichigo to fight him, without a doubt. That must have happened sometime this morning, when he was really asleep. He thought he felt something tickle at his senses and heard a loud explosion, but he ignored it. Reapers expressing themselves through their Spiritual Pressures and random explosions aren't uncommon within the Seireitei.

Unfortunately.

"But then that damned Zaraki dumped him because of a mission," Soi Fon said bad-temperedly. Kyouraku was certain that while her posture wouldn't give away her irritation, her tone of voice was more than enough to indicate how utterly _unsatisfied_ she was. "And then Captain Hitsugaya interfered."

"I can't believe he froze all our cameras," Isane stated in a sense of awe. "How did he know?"

Toshiro, huh? Well, that would explain the sudden drop in temperature in certain parts of the Seireitei. These women must really be up to something if they've earned Toshiro's ire.

"My captain is so mean!" Randgiku exclaimed loudly with a girlish, indignant whine in her voice and Kyouraku could just imagine the busty woman flailing her arms about in sheer disgruntlement. "He won't tell me what happened when he spoke with Ichigo. Do you know what he made me do? Paperwork! He made me do paperwork when I should have been out there taking pictures!"

"If you had taken a picture of Captain Ukitake together with Ichigo, then we wouldn't be having this conversation," Nanao bit in quite tersely.

Ah, so they've heard the rumours about Ichigo and Juu-chan, have they? And that must be the reason why Kenpachi had taken Ukitake hostage; the prince rescuing his princess in a daring and dashing manner.

Hmm, he had to remember that one.

Rolling over onto his side, Kyouraku rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he continued to listen to the bickering below. Their plan to get the perfect, but scandalous evidence of Juu-chan and Ichigo's courtship was foiled by madam president's own captain. How ironic.

Suddenly, a light feather touch against his bare arm alerted Kyouraku to he wasn't alone. He looked to his side to see Yoruichi had settled herself down upon the tiles next to him, she too seemingly to be listening in the conversation below. She shared a look with him, mirth dancing in her bright gold eyes and she pressed a finger to her lips. Kyouraku returned her motion of silence with a sharp nod before the two of them pressed themselves further against the tiles, listening with utmost interest to what was happening below.

They weren't sure how much longer they could listen in before they were caught, but they wanted to hear enough juicy details to satisfy their own gossip needs.

"What about Kuchiki and Kotestu?" Soi Fon suddenly questioned, no doubt just noticing the absence of two of their members. "You'd think they'd be able to get the photograph we need. Ukitake is _their_ captain after all."

"Maybe they don't want us interfering with their captain's private life?" Isane offered an explanation.

"Or maybe Matsumoto was just hallucinating?" Soi Fon said, bitterly.

"I wasn't!" Rangiku protested shrilly. "I really did witness Ichigo try to kiss Captain Ukitake!"

That almost made Kyouraku fall off the roof in surprise but Yoruichi grabbed him by the shoulder and pressed him back down upon the roof, the younger woman pressing her finger to her lips once again in order to keep him quiet. He turned to her, his expression open in surprise, silently asking her if that was true, to which Yoruichi simply answered with a feline smirk.

Ichigo tried to kiss his Juu-chan?

Kyouraku bit back a smirk of his own. Well well, what a cunning and bold little bastard. Only Ichigo would be defiant and audacious enough to try to kiss a captain.

A shame that he had to try with Rangiku present.

"Quiet down," Nanao hushed quite harshly. "We don't want anyone overhearing."

"Well, since Captain Soi Fon here is so special," Rangiku muttered quite defensively and with a fair amount of resentment. "Why didn't she capture a picture of them?"

"I was busy assisting Lady Yoruichi!" Soi Fon practically shrilled, she too sounding defensive but also a bit embarrassed.

The monotone voice of the Division12th lieutenant cut through the bitter arguing. "Did anyone else feel the presence of multiple Division Thirteen Reapers?" Nemu queried.

A thoughtful silence fell over the group of women before Nanao made a noise in agreement. "Now that you mentioned it, there were a seemingly unusual number of them around."

"And they did seem awfully talkative and insistent," Isane added as well.

"That's it!" Rangiku exclaimed. "They're sabotaging us!"

Having heard enough, Kyouraku slowly slipped away from the edge of the roof, Yoruichi following him close behind. As soon as they were out of hearing range, they climbed to their full height.

"What do you think?" Yoruichi questioned him.

Kyouraku scratched his stubble thoughtfully. He was...fascinated. He knew Ichigo had quite a strong fondness for Juu-chan; his outburst the last time they spoke and the fact that he was willing to fight Kenpachi for her was more than enough indication that more than friendship flowed between them. But he hadn't anticipated that Ichigo would develop _these_ kinds of feelings for her.

And Juu-chan...Oh, she had equally strong affections for him as well. Whether she recognized her own feelings or not was an entirely different manner. That woman could be so _blind_ and _clueless_ sometimes.

Ichigo, that brash and outspoken Substitute Soul Reaper, might be good for Juushiro. But first...

"I think I need to have a nice little chat with Ichigo," he later drawled with a lop-sided smile.

The look on Yoruichi's face indicated that she had anticipated his response. "Heh, just don't scare him too badly," she told him in amusement as she tucked her arms over her chest.

"Oh?"

Yoruichi gave a one shoulder shrug, her humorous expression not faltering in the slightest. "I just have a little idea in mind."

"Really now?" Kyouraku once again drawled. "Is the famous Yoruichi playing matchmaker?" he asked in a lightly amused tone.

"Sounds like fun, doesn't it?" Yoruichi quipped back effortlessly, which got a short laugh from the older male.

But he also felt a sense of trepidation for his best friend. Yoruichi was notorious for scheming and plotting, her plans often secretive and outrageous; so what poor Juu-chan was in for was anyone's guess.

"What do you have in mind?" Kyouraku found himself asking the devious woman.

"Just a little trip to the hot-springs. Ukitake has had a tiring day, as you have heard," Yoruichi told him dismissively, but grinned widely when Kyouraku pinned her with a displeased, protective look.

He remembered the last time Yoruichi forced Ukitake to the hot-springs and he'd rather that it didn't happen again. Poor Juu-chan was utterly mortified and frazzled for weeks on end after that and it took even longer for the Reapers around her to stop sprouting nose bleeds every time they looked in her direction.

Kyouraku can't even remember how many minds he was force to wipe back then.

"Don't give me that look," Yoruichi chuckled as if she read his mind. "I promise I won't do anything too scandalous."

Kyouraku would be an utter fool to believe her, but knew deep within him that Yoruichi would never do anything to intentionally hurt Juushiro; physically, mentally or emotionally. So, he let her passed with a tilt of his hat when she gave him the whereabouts of his intended drinking buddy. He headed off in one direction while she headed towards the girls, as she liked to call them to, no doubt, give him the chance to speak with Ichigo man to man.

"Now now, girls," Yoruichi announced with a far too cheerful chirp when she made her presence known, jumping from the rooftop to join them. "You know it's all about the thrill of the hunt. Patience is a virtue, remember?"

Flashstepping away, Kyouraku had no trouble finding Ichigo, he being exactly where Yoruichi said he would be. But he hadn't expected the human boy to be in the presence of Captain Byakuya and his lieutenant, Renji. Byakuya wasn't saying anything, but was literally glaring at Ichigo in utter contempt for him while Renji seemed to be trying to extract some information out of the stubborn carrot-top.

"Look, I know Kenpachi used Ukitake as bait to get to me," Ichigo told the redhead quite firmly, his eyebrow above his right eye twitching quite dangerously. "But are you accusing me of setting it up?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything," Renji snarled back at him as he literally got into his face. "I just want to know _why_ he grabbed Captain Ukitake!"

Ooh boy, there might be another confrontation on the cards here. Better intervene before it got too out of hand.

Slinking up behind Ichigo rather quickly, Shunsui placed a large hand on the top of his head, his other hand holding his hat and peered down at him from his lofty height through one eye. His presence was sudden and quite surprising, Ichigo freezing under his hand while Renji took a step back. Even Byakuya raised a delicate eyebrow at him, but wisely said nothing.

"There you are, Ichigo," he said as he ignored Byakuya and Renji. "Let's go for a drink, shall we?"

Almost mechanically, Ichigo tilted his head back to look at him, his expression disgruntled yet slightly fearful at the same time. "Do I have a choice?"

Shunsui smiled. "No."

"Figured as much," Ichigo said through a wryly smile, yet winced all the same. "I've actually been expecting you."

"Meh, sorry to keep you waiting," Kyouraku said light-heartedly, noticing from the corner of his eye as Byakuya touch Renji's arm, indicating for him to step away, to leave the two of them be. "I fell asleep. You know me. Shall we go for that drink now?"

"I guess," was the only response he got from the boy before he dropped his hand to his shoulder, grabbing him tightly and flashstepping away. A mere moment later he released his grip and Ichigo stumbled on his feet for a moment, still not quite used to travelling such vast distances in such a short amount of time. He, however, quickly recovered and glanced at his surroundings. Recognition immediately adorned his face when he realized that this was the very same place where they had their first 'chat' some days ago.

And he knew immediately what kind of chat they were going to have today. Smart boy.

"My my, Ichigo," Kyouraku started as he lowered his well-build frame onto the grass, pulling out his ever trustworthy Sake and his favourite cup from his Haori. He lounged back against the Sakura tree behind, giving the indication to a passerby that he was casual and relaxed as usual. But one quick glance into his eyes would send chills down the hardest of spines.

Ichigo's included.

"You certainly can set tongues wagging, can't you?"

"I take it you know?" Ichigo questioned as he took a seat on the grass as well, quite a distance away, Kyouraku noted. But, he wasn't backing down completely.

Kyouraku casually poured himself a cup, drawing out the tension that had enveloped them both. "That you kissed Juu-chan?"

"I didn't kiss her," Ichigo immediately protested, yet disappointment was abundant.

Pressing his Sake cup to his lips to take a drink, he paused to once again peer at the boy in front of him through one piercing eye. "But you tried, yes?"

Ichigo was silent. No attempts at denial, no attempts to explain himself; just silence.

"Hmm," Kyoruaku hummed as he took a long, drawn out sip before pulling the cup away and pouring himself another. "You know, the best thing you can do right this very moment is to be honest with me, Ichigo. I may look old, but I can still pulverize you in a split second."

The tense cloud around them had thickened considerably, the air around them literally becoming sharp and dangerous. And to prove his point further, he moved a fraction where he was sitting, his two Zanpakutōs jostling against each other in a threatening scrape. "Do you want to test me?"

Ichigo stiffened as his eye trailed down to his side, to where his Zanpakutō was snug and secure within his obi. The Substitute Soul Reaper had never seen him fight so he was understandably cautious of what he could do.

And rightly so, especially if Juu-chan was involved, then he would become _very_ dangerous...

"Er...I, well..."

"Did you try to kiss her?" Kyouraku questioned quite bluntly.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Ichigo admitted after he swallowed thickly.

Kyouraku narrowed his eyes. "You guess?"

"No, I meant I did."

Another long sip of his Sake followed, Kyouraku prolonging this interrogation of the boy painstakingly. "Why?"

Ichigo swallowed thickly. "I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?" Kyouraku bit back in disapproval. "Not a very good answer, Ichigo."

"I don't know how I feel, ok?" Ichigo suddenly informed him, his hands curling tightly onto the pants of his kimono. He looked tensed and uncomfortable, yet he was slowly becoming more disgruntled and determined. It was almost as if he was finding it hard to explain his actions, putting them into words. "I mean, I like Ukitake, I like her a lot. And well, when we were talking yesterday I just had this urge to, ya know..."

"No, go on, tell me," Kyouraku urged testily. "Spill your guts like a man."

"I just had the urge to hold her close, ok?" Ichigo all but shouted back, seeming to grow more and more defiant with each passing second.

But Kyouraku wasn't impressed. He had spent over two thousand years dealing with feisty youngins' like him so he was more than capable of handling himself. "Really now? Is that all?"

"What else do you want me to say?" This time Ichigo questioned him, defiance now rampant in his posture and expression. "That I'd die for her? That I'd travel to the ends of the earth to make her happy? Is that what you want to hear?" He suddenly jumped to his feet, well and truly wild now. "You know what, I would do that! I'd do anything to make sure she's happy and healthy, alright?!"

Downing the last of his Sake, Kyouraku set his cup aside and rose to his full height, one of his arms hanging casually by his side as the other rested on the hilt of his Zanpakutō. "Would you really?"

"Damn straight I would!" Ichigo exclaimed as his own hand ventured up to grasp at his Zanpakutō as well. His face was creased in insolent determination, appearing more than willing to fight for his beliefs, for his cause. "You probably think I'm not good enough, that Ukitake deserves someone better and you're probably right about that, but, dammit, I'm not going to slink away with my tail between my legs because a bunch of crotchety idiots like you! If you think you can scare me away, you've got another thing coming!"

Kyouraku narrowed his eyes dangerously, viciously. The hostile air around them intensifying until he could hold back no longer; he pressed his lips together tightly, gave a light snort and them...burst out laughing. Not like a chuckle type of laughing, but taking a step back and holding your sides' kind of laughing.

Ichigo immediately froze with a blank look on his face. "Wha...?"

"Sorry," Kyouraku managed to say between his laughter and pointed a rather shaky finger in his direction. "But you shouldn't have seen the look on your face."

"Y-you were just testing me, weren't you?" Ichigo managed to stutter in bewilderment.

Kyouraku took a deep breath and patted his chest lightly; he had really enjoyed that laugh. "And you passed with flying colours!" he announced before approaching the frazzled youth and patting him on the head. "That's a good boy."

Ichigo physically twitched under his hand, his face twisting into a disgruntle scowl. "Do you have any idea how much I hate you right now?"

"Meh, all's fair in love and war, Ichigo," Kyouraku said as he flapped a dismissively hand in his direction before depositing himself on the grass casually once again. "Care for a drink?"

"Tch," Ichigo simply replied and plonked himself on the grass as well, his arms immediately moving to fold over his chest.

"Oh, and one more thing," Kyouraku said lightly as he poured himself a cup, pausing in his movements to grant Ichigo one last piercing glance. "Don't play around with Juu-chan, Ichigo. As you already know, she's quite popular amongst her peers."

However, Ichigo seemed to have had grown accustomed to his pointed glare and rolled his eyes toward the sky above. "Oh, I'm well aware of that," he muttered.

The disgruntlement, accompanied by understanding in his tone of voice caught Kyouraku's curiosity. "Hmm?"

"Well," Ichigo said as he removed an arm from his chest and scratched the back of his head. "Before I reassured them that I meant no harm, Rukia looked as if she would have killed me when I told her how I learnt of Ukitake's real gender while the rest of her division were sending out these murderous waves at me. Byakuya has been glaring at me more than usual, while Renji keeps asking what I was doing with Ukitake. And then today Toshiro practically threatened me not to try anything funny. He didn't say it in so many words, but he did confront me regarding the rumours Rangiku told him. And you know how he always disregards rumours."

"Hmm, interesting," Kyouraku hummed at his explanation, trying to bite back the smirk that threatened to take residency upon his lips. Aw, how sweet, little 'Shiro did care!

"I would never do anything to hurt her intentionally, Kyouraku-san," Ichigo informed him firmly, sternly and sincerely. "And I'm pretty sure everyone would let me know if I did, right?"

"I doubt they would even hesitate in doing so," Kyouraku said around a light chuckle, remembering all the incidences where he had to literally pry a thirteenth member off a rather foolish reaper from another Division who dared to say something offensive against Juushiro. The brainless fools were usually scarred for life after that.

Not that he was any better toward them, of course. And neither was Captain Unohana when she was annoyed.

...That _evil_ woman.

"Anyway, that's enough talking today," Kyouraku suddenly announced as he climbed to his feet and brushed himself off. "You have fun now."

Ichigo blinked in confusion. "Fun?"

Kyouraku only smiled in response, his eyes easily catching sight of a certain women with dark purple hair and mischievous feline eyes as she appeared directly behind Ichigo. She looked pleased with herself and he quickly realized that she must have talked Ukitake into whatever she was planning.

"Oh, you're going to have lots of fun, Ichigo."

"Ah, Yoruichi!" Ichigo exclaimed as he leapt to his feet in surprise. He abruptly spun around and found himself face to face with a grinning Yoruichi. "What are you doing-?"

"Let's not waste any time," she said as she suddenly pulled Ichigo into a headlock. "You only have a few minutes before the girls figure out what's going on."

Ichigo flailed under her grip but made no attempt to break free as he knew it was pointless. "What_ is_ going on?"

"You'll see," was Yoruichi's only reply before the two of them disappeared from sight, leaving an amused, yet somewhat pleased Kyouraku behind.

Moving to stand under the shade of the Sakura tree, only now realizing how late it was, Kyouraku tipped his hat over his eyes and smile wearily to himself. "You've convinced me, Ichigo, but now here comes the hard part; trying to convince Juu-chan of your feelings."

With a sigh, he pushed back his hat to gaze at the setting sun, his expression sullen and concerned.

"And I really hope you can. For her sake."


	17. Chapter 17

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Summary:** After concealing her true gender for years, Juushiro Ukitake thought she had the art of hiding mastered...but then Ichigo, in all his brash glory, happened to stumble across her secret. Is there a way to keep the loud orange-hair substitute soul-reaper quiet? Probably not...

**Pairings:** Ichigo/Ukitake, Renji/Byakuya. **Friendship:** Kyouraku and Ukitake, Rukia and Ukitake.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters associated with the Anime of Bleach.

**Warnings:** Juushiro Ukitake is dictated as a female in gender in this story. Yes, I am well aware that he is male in both Manga and anime, but work with me here. **Yaoi** is featured in this story as well. Don't like? Then back out now...

**AN:** Hello again, everyone. Alas, there is no kissing in this chapter, yet again, but I will hint to you that you'll like chapter 20 when it comes out. Patience is a virtue, don't you know?

Thanks so very much; itachiluver397, skiggle, elektraeriseros, Grinja, librarycat9, bleachfan78, Toki Mirage, toshiro'sgurl, Mimi-ride-nationwide, shadowgouf, CleverPhoenix, Crazy Hyper Lady, ChillyRaven, Midori Ren and tintenfisch for reviewing the last chapter.

Comments and suggestions are always helpful and appreciated. Let me know what you think, please.

* * *

Chapter 17:

Returning to her office to continue with her daily activities after such a...lively morning was rather difficult. Not to mention somewhat boring. It was easier said than done to get back into routine when one was expecting someone, especially a certain orange-haired youth, to come bursting into her office for some absurd reason.

And yet it was quiet, peaceful...unnerving. There wasn't a camera with a certain eager women behind it lurking around here, was there?

No, Ukitake was not getting paranoid. Just...cautious.

Placing her writing utensil down upon her table with a small sigh, Ukitake silently began to ponder over the day's events as she gazed down at the chocolate bar Ichigo had presented to her a few hours ago. It wasn't so much the chocolate itself that brought a smile to her face; it was the fact that Ichigo remembered their conversation and had actually gotten it as a gift for her. She was so happy that she had hugged him on impulse, which probably should have been awkward, but instead Ichigo hugged her back.

It felt...nice, being wrapped up in his arms like that. His arms around her was warm, comforting and offered her a sense of security she had only ever felt from Kyouraku, her best friend of over 2000 years. She wouldn't go as far as saying that old cliché of finally coming home, but there was a warm haven being in his arms like that.

As she continued to gaze down at the sweet, Ukitake felt a smile slip across her lips. She had already tasted some of the chocolate, Ichigo insisting she did to ensure it was the same as her favourite. And it was, the smooth velvety taste was pure bliss and she must have made her contentment known as Ichigo gave a light laugh in response. She, of course, offered him some, but he instead teased her that watching her enjoy it was more pleasurable.

That, of course, made her blush a shade lighter than crimson red.

He was only teasing her, she was sure, the same as Kyouraku had done for many, many years, so why was she blushing scarlet around him all of a sudden?

_You know why_, a small voice chided in her mind, but she promptly ignored it. Just like she did with the butterfly sensation in her stomach and the way her heart rate seemed to speed up by being next to him. There was nothing going on between her and Ichigo.

"Absolutely nothing," Ukitake murmured to herself softly as she closed her eyes and bit her lips together. She was not feeling bitter disappointment, it was fact.

Honestly.

"You've had quite an interesting start to the morning, haven't you, Ukitake?"

The new, but very familiar voice startled her slightly and she cast a quick glance over her shoulder, immediately spying a certain purple-haired woman leaning against the door frame to her office.

"Yoruichi," Ukitake greeted in return as the other woman confidentially strolled into her room and made herself comfortable on the other side of her desk, sitting cross-legged on a pillow and leaning her elbow on the desk, her chin resting in her palm. She looked suspiciously intrigued and mischievously amused about something.

That could mean only one thing...

"Yes, I must say it was rather unusual morning," Ukitake agreed before granting her fellow reaper a slightly wary glance. "And I hazard a guess that you know why."

A feline grin immediately formed on Yoruichi's lips as a glint appeared in her gaze. "Hm, maybe," she all but purred in response.

From the purr in her voice it was obvious that she knew alright, but wasn't going to divulge the information to her without much teasing and riddles, and truthfully, Ukitake wasn't in the mood for mind games. Besides, if the Women's Association was involved, it was pretty obvious that Rangiku relayed to them a certain piece of information and her 'kidnapping' this morning was just an attempt to learn if it was true.

Thankfully, though, Kenpachi cared more for fighting than he did in indulging the women of the Seireitei's attempts at photographing a potential scandal. However, because of that, there were a lot of disappointed female Reapers around. And there will be more attempts at photographing her together with Ichigo, she was certain of it. What those schemes were and if they'll ever be satisfied with the evidence she did not know, but it was clear there were going to be more days of mayhem awaiting her.

And poor Ichigo as well. He was probably being harassed by a few of their fellow Reapers as well, at this very moment most likely. All because of a bit of untrue gossip.

Another sigh passed her lips as she pinched the bridge of her nose, her headache increasing further. Good god, she was too old for this...

"You need to relax and wind down," Yoruichi's voice suddenly cut through her musings. "You're looking a little frazzled there."

"You have no idea," Ukitake found herself saying before she had a chance to choose her words and lifted her other hand so she was now massaging her temples with her fingers.

"How about a trip to the hot-springs?"

Ukitake stiffened from a very visible wince at the suggestion, one of which earned her a laugh from the cat-eyed woman.

"No Sake, I promise," she said with a knowing grin on her lips. "You'll have the whole baths to yourself, how about that?"

Having a dip in the hot-springs did sound lovely, but she was already falling behind in her paperwork. "I really shouldn't..." she said slowly as she ran her gaze over the piles of paper upon her desk.

"It'll do you some good," Yoruichi interjected as she leaned her arm on one of the stacks of paperwork. "I'm sure Unohana would approve."

Honestly, she was trying to ignore the fact that Unohana would be rather...agitated by her hostage situation this morning.

"Captain Kenpachi was extremely lucky I didn't have a coughing fit," Ukitake said as she rubbed the back of her neck in order to try and hide another wince. "Captain Unohana would be sure to have a few words with him if I did."

Yoruichi looked rather amused by that thought. "That would have been interesting to see, actually," she said with a laughing glint in her eyes before she abruptly pushed herself to her feet and placed her hands firmly on her hips. "Now, off to the baths with you."

"Oh, alright," Ukitake relented, knowing there was no way she could really protest as she wished to enjoy a moment to herself in the hot-springs anyway. "But I would like Rukia and Kiyone to keep watch. I've seemed to be rather popular with the Women's Association all of a sudden."

"Don't concern yourself over it," Yoruichi said dismissively. "Hitsugaya managed to prevent anything from happening."

"Toshiro?" Ukitake found herself saying in utter surprise and confusion. "What do you mean?"

That knowing smirk made a comeback. "He took out the cameras with Hyorinmaru."

"R-really? He did that?"

"Adorable, right?" Yoruichi asked as if she knew she would be pleased about this piece of information. And she was; Toshiro heading out to 'take care' of the cameras for her was just so sweet! She could almost hug him, but she'd probably be better off getting him some more candy.

"Anyway, just relax and have a fun time."

Ukitake gave a genuine smile. Maybe today's events weren't so bad after all. "Alright, thank you, Yoruichi."

However, her smile dropped just a little. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard something along the lines of; "Don't thank me yet." from the other woman before she slipped away and she found herself briefly wondering what else could happen to her today.

Taking another piece of chocolate and popping it into her mouth, Ukitake felt oddly defiant; after everything that has happened to her in the last few days alone, she felt she could handy anything.

"I'm ready for whatever you throw at me, Yoruichi."

----------

With a white towel wrapped around her body tightly, Ukitake slipped into the heated waters of the natural hot springs with a deep sigh of contentment, the warm water did wonders for her tense shoulders and back. It wasn't often she had the time or the opportunity to enjoy the hot springs by herself, often a little unsure of who could come and go, hence learning of her secret, so she always made the most of it when she did.

And now she had added security of Rukia and Kiyone on watch around the outdoor baths, to ensure that her visit was extra relaxing. Sentaro was forbidden for obvious reasons, Kiyone giving the poor man a kung-fu chop to the head for even uttering the suggestion that he could help somehow.

She was so glad that she knew that her Division knew of her gender anyway.

With another sigh, she pulled her hair back into a loose, messy bun held together with a simple hair clip before letting her head fall back so she could look up at the sky above to reflect on the day's activities and occurrences. It was most certainly an unusual day, even by her standards.

Gossip. Who knew something like a bit of harmless hearsay, a bit of scandalous chit-chat would lead to so much misunderstanding and mayhem?

You know what? She wasn't going to think about what had happen to her anymore. She'd thought about it enough today, it gave her a headache, forced her to feel a sense of bitter disappointment and lost her even more privacy. It was too bothersome to think about anymore.

With a deep sigh, she relaxed further into the waters; her eyes slipping close as she finally allowed herself into a more peaceful state. The weather was warm, the sky was clear and the area free of activity; utter bliss...

Well, it was until she felt a certain Spiritual Pressure approaching rather quickly, causing Ukitake to sit up straight and open her eyes. A mere moment later there was a sudden gust of air and the sound of a large splash, the heated water droplets soaking her completely. Clutching at her towel with one hand, she scrambled onto the bank of the hot-spring, ready to make a dash for it if necessary.

However, the familiar presence made her linger and she felt utterly bewildered, and yet there was a part of her that merely sighed in accepted annoyance. She said she was ready for whatever Yoruichi was going to throw at her, but she wasn't expecting her to literally throw Ichigo at her!

"Ichigo!" she called loudly when Ichigo abruptly burst forth from the water with a loud gasp of air, his bright orange hair falling over his eyes and his clothes clinging to every part of him as he flailed in the water for a moment. The shock of suddenly finding himself immersed in warm water must be quite disorienting, and the fact that Yoruichi dumped him head first into the springs wouldn't have helped much either. Completely forgetting that she was dressed in merely a towel, she waded her way over to him and placed a hand on his back to help him sit up, propping him out of the water.

"Are you alright?" Ukitake asked with a sense of concern as she allowed him to lean against her, giving him the time and opportunity to get his bearings back.

"That idiotic woman!" Ichigo managed to snarl between the coughing and spluttering, of which she was hoping she was helping with by running her hand up and down his back in a comforting motion. "What gives her the...right...to..."

He suddenly trailed off as he turned to look at her, his eyes widening and a rather crimson flush taken residency upon his cheeks. At first, Ukitake was confused by his reaction, but it suddenly dawned on her that her attire, or rather lack-off, had caused this reaction and she felt herself blushing mildly as well.

Talk about Déjà Vu.

"Ah, sorry!" Ichigo said as the two of them awkwardly moved away from each other, Ukitake sinking further into the water while Ichigo turned to look away to give her some privacy it seemed.

"Ah no, it's not your fault," Ukitake quickly informed him as she grasped at the knot on her towel again. "It's, ah, it's nothing you haven't seen before, right?" she joked, but it did nothing to ease her own flustered expression.

However, it earned her a rather embarrassed chuckle from Ichigo as he scratched the back of his neck. "Heh, I guess."

There was something in Ichigo's voice that made Ukitake feel somewhat at ease and she, too, found herself chuckling softly. What she was chuckling at, she did not know, she just had the need to.

"You're welcome to join me, if you want," she suddenly offered as she moved to lean her back against the rocky side of the natural spring again. "You've had a rather...eventful day as well."

Surprisingly, it only took Ichigo a moment to consider the suggestion and he nodded his head in the affirmative. "Yeah, that would be nice," he said as he moved to stand to his full height, his Zanpakutō still weighing rather heavily on his shoulder.

He waded over to the edge of the water and carefully deposited his Zanpakutō upon dry land. He then suddenly made a grab for his kimono, the wet material also sitting heavily against him like a second skin.

Ukitake tried not to look when he went to remove his wet shirt, really, she did. But he had quite a toned and muscular body, not an inch of fat to be seen anywhere. She could see his muscles ripple under the taut skin of his back as he moved his strong and lean arms over his head, elongating his maddeningly powerful body.

He was quite impressive, no doubt about that, which made her feel a tad conscious about her own figure.

"You know, Ichigo," Ukitake said as the orange-haired male sunk into the waters with a pleasing sigh. "I never really asked you if you were bothered by this."

Leaning back against the side of the spring and with his arms resting casually on the banks, Ichigo gave her a confused look. "By what?" he asked.

"About me being a woman," Ukitake informed him as she pulled her legs up near her body, her arms moving to hook under her knees. She granted him a quick glance before she looked away, back down at the waters, somewhat mesmerized by the steam slowly rising around them. "That day, in the bathroom, it must have been quite a shock to you."

At first, Ichigo said nothing. "Yeah, I won't lie, it was a shock," he finally replied as he scratched his cheek roughly. "But why would it bother me about you being a woman?"

This time, she was unable to make a response, still too busy gazing down at the waters before her, lost in her own musings. But she wasn't so lost in thought that she didn't see the ripples from when Ichigo suddenly leaned closer to her. "Ukitake?"

"It's just a little unnerving for me," she confessed as she tried to give a light shrug, finally turning her gaze to him once again. "I mean, everyone being so accepting of my real gender. Don't get me wrong, I'm not upset by it at all, I'm glad that everyone is starting to learn the truth, it's just..."

"What is it?" Ichigo pressed.

"After 2000 years, I'm still rather uncomfortable with showing off my feminine body," Ukitake finally admitted with a somewhat shaky smile as she rubbed her bare arm with her hand and abruptly looking off to the side. "It's nothing outstanding, I know, and I'm not pretty-"

"Don't say stuff like that," Ichigo abruptly interrupted her, his tone slightly miffed and a bit stern. "Ukitake, look at me."

He suddenly leaned forward to grab her by the shoulders, shaking her just enough to make her turn around to face him, the suddenly movement causing her hair to tumble loose from the clip and cascade over her shoulders. But she ignored the sticky strands for her breathing increased by the sudden lack of distance between them. She was staring directly into his eyes and she found herself unable to look away. There was something within those light brown eyes that drew her in, something she realized that had happened before.

Yesterday, actually.

"You're beautiful," he said as he continued to look unflinchingly into her eyes. "You truly are, in both mind and body."

Ukitake's breathe suddenly hitched in her throat and her eyes widen at the admission. B-beautiful? Did he really just say he thought she was beautiful?

"Ichigo, you-?"

"It annoys me when you talk so badly about yourself," Ichigo continued as he gave a slight shake of his head, his hands slipping from her shoulders to her upper arms. He then gave a light tug, causing her to move forward to rest against him, her hands trapped against his taut chest. She then found herself pressed further against him when he wrapped an arm around her back, his hand resting on her waist as he entangled the fingers of his other hand in her hair.

"You are important and you do matter," he insisted. "Why can't you see that?"

Ukitake felt like crying; she really did. Tears lined her lashes as she rested her chin on his shoulder, not quite believing what was really happening.

"I..." she started to say but the words were quickly lost from her lips. Instead, she found herself sinking in Ichigo's arms, her own hands slipping from his chest to slip under his arms and rest on his back, her fingertips brushing along his shoulder blades.

"Thank you, Ichigo," she murmured as they continued to hold onto each other.

Ukitake knew she shouldn't be doing this, the fear that anyone stumbling upon them and jumping to conclusions was very high, but it was like a dream. Her concerns and unease was simply non-existent. All she could think of was Ichigo's warm body against hers.

That was, until she shivered lightly. It wasn't from the cold, however.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked into her ear.

"Sorry," Ukitake apologized as she reluctantly pulled away slightly. "Just feeling a little bit light-headed."

Ukitake had expected Ichigo to relinquish his hold on her after her admission, that being the natural reaction most likely. However, instead he took a hold of her arms, his fingers curling around her elbows as he stood up slowly, taking her with him as he did so. He then took a seat on the bank of the hot-springs, pulling her down next to him. Even then, he refused to let her go and she simply just followed him, allowing him to do whatever he wanted as she simply didn't have the strength, nor the will, to protest anything.

Was it the steam that was causing her to feel weak and tired, or was it Ichigo himself?

She was dressed in only a wet towel that clung to her body, being held against a bare chest by Ichigo's strong arms; such a thing would have been considered indecent or scandalous, maybe even a bit sexy and/or heated, but it didn't feel that way at all. It was warm, comforting, and innocent. She felt safe being pressed against Ichigo like this, the much younger man's hands respectful; one arm wrapped around her shoulders, his hand resting on her upper arm as the other rested on her knee, staying there. She, in turn, rested her head on his shoulder, her forehead touching his chin, her own hands folded loosely over her stomach.

There was something about Ichigo that made her feel truly at peace, the tension of the day's events fading quickly into the back of her mind. Her eyes felt heavy and she soon realized that if she didn't move soon, she was surely to fall asleep.

"Ukitake?"

Forcing her eyes open, Ukitake tilted her head back enough to give Ichigo the indication that she was listening. "Hm?"

"It's getting late," he said lowly, in a rather disappointed tone. "I don't want you getting sick."

Hearing that pulled Ukitake back into reality of her situation; what in the world did she think she was doing indulging herself in such tender moments like this with Ichigo? She was a sickly frail old woman for Heaven's sake!

"Yes, you're right," Ukitake said as she scurried away from Ichigo, shivering almost immediately from the loss of body heat and subconsciously clutched at her towel with both hands. She then moved to stand up, her legs surprisingly feeling a tad weak when she suddenly found a hand offered in front of her. She gazed at the hand before lifting her eyes to look up at Ichigo, who in turn was looking down at her with a rather warm expression on his face. Gone was his usual scowl, instead was a rather, ok, very handsome, smile.

It brought butterflies to her stomach.

"You're feeling a little light-headed still," he said. "I can see it."

It seemed that he was becoming to know her a little too well.

However, Ukitake was unable to prevent herself from smiling back, pretty certain her cheeks were now sporting a light dusting of pink when she slipped her lithe hand into his, his strong fingers effortlessly wrapping around hers. Again, she was slightly amazed at how well their hands fitted together.

_He really is such a sweet boy_, Ukitake thought to herself as he carefully and respectfully helped her to her feet and out of the water. _I really don't deserve him._

-----------

With a blush raging on her cheeks and her eyes as wide as dinner plates, Rukia found it impossible to turn her gaze away from the sight before her. She knew she shouldn't be staring; it was a tender and private moment between her captain and friend. But it was just so...

_**Beautiful...**_

"Well," Yoruichi drawled into her ear. "What do you think?"

Still unable to look away, all Rukia could really do was shake her head slowly. Ichigo was so...loving and affectionate toward her captain. He was respectful as well; had it been any other male, she was certain they would have taken advantage of the situation. Not that her captain didn't know how to protect herself, of course, but still.

"I had no idea that Ichigo could be so...gentlemanly," she finally admitted.

Yoruichi gave a half-chuckle. "Sometimes," she said. "All it takes is the right person."

This time, Rukia found herself nodding her head. "I can understand why Rangiku giggled before."

"It's so sweet!" Kiyone squealed softly on the other side of her.

Yes, it was sweet. Not hot, not sexy; sweet and loving. That was what her captain deserved and, dammit, that was what she was going to get. Ichigo proved, unwittingly mind you, that he really did care for Captain Ukitake beyond her status of a captain and that he really wasn't saying those things to keep the others off his back. He meant it and Rukia was now more determined than ever to stop anyone, despite status or reason, from interfering with her captain's blooming romance!

Glancing over to her companions, she realized they had reached the same verdict as she did.

Let the coupling of IchiUki commence!


	18. Chapter 18

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Summary:** After concealing her true gender for years, Juushiro Ukitake thought she had the art of hiding mastered...but then Ichigo, in all his brash glory, happened to stumble across her secret. Is there a way to keep the loud orange-hair substitute soul-reaper quiet? Probably not...

**Pairings:** Ichigo/Ukitake, Renji/Byakuya. **Friendship:** Kyouraku and Ukitake, Rukia and Ukitake, Yoruichi and Ukitake.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters associated with the Anime of Bleach.

**Warnings:** Juushiro Ukitake is dictated as a female in gender in this story. Yes, I am well aware that he is male in both Manga and anime, but work with me here. **Yaoi** is featured in this story as well. Don't like? Then back out now...

**AN:** Hello again. Usually, I like to give a small hint of what a chapter would contain, but I'm not going to today. Nope, nothing. You'll just have to read it and find out, won't you?

In other words; please don't kill me.

Thanks so very much; xx1ofAKindxx, Orchamus, librarycat9, shadowgouf, Crazy Hyper Lady, ironjaw, xiloveanime01x, animegamemaster6, tintenfisch, Tri-Edge, GameDemonKing, Grinja, ChillyRaven, CleverPhoenix, bleachfan78, itachiluver397, PaperBagGhost, FreetodrinkSR and The Lone Wolf of the Navy for reviewing the last chapter.

Don't forget to comment and review to let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 18:

Stopping her fellow female Soul Reapers from spying on her captain was a lot of hard work! Captain Soi Fon was the hardest to keep tabs on for obvious reason, as was Yachiru, the little pinkette a lot more cunning that she looked.

However, she, the one and only Rukia Kuchiki, along with Kiyone, Sentaro and just about everyone else from the 13th Division kept them at bay with friendly conversations while secretly ushering them away while others try to guide Captain Ukitake away. Soi Fon wasn't that easy to deter, but she would get distracted whenever Yoruichi entered the picture and soon forget about Captain Ukitake.

And as for Madam President, Yachiru, handing her loads and loads of candy seemed to be enough. Unfortunately, it was like feeding a stray cat; she kept coming back for more.

Now Nemu was really hard to keep track off, her and her little experiments that were invented with one purpose in mind; capturing the perfect shot. She almost succeeded a couple of times, but, thankfully, most of her pictures had random shots of Sentaro's face in them, all of which had him looking down the barrel of the camera. Everyone within the Thirteenth Division had gotten to the point where they were utterly paranoid of just about everything. They'd sweep the barracks for 'bugs' sometimes twice a day, much to Captain Ukitake's utter bewilderment.

Of course, they gave her the excuse of simply keeping the place clean of dust so it wouldn't affect her illness. They can't let their captain know what's really going on, she was under enough stress as it was.

Thankfully, though, Rangiku seemed to be keeping busy with everything but staking out her Captain, Captain Hitsugaya seeing to that. Whether or not he had been made aware of the situation and was doing this on purpose, Rukia did not know, but had a hunch that Rangiku might have told him a snippet of the gossip surrounding Ichigo and Captain Ukitake.

Even Nanao had been terribly busy lately, Captain Kyouraku slacking off way more than usual. It would hardly be a surprise if he knew and was doing this on purpose as well. After all, his slacking and Captain Hitsugaya's shortening patience would coincide whenever Ichigo made a visit to the Seireitei.

A coincidence? Not likely!

Also, let's not forget to mention the fact that Captain Hitsugaya seemed to be constantly on Ichigo's case about something, prodding him and poking him in subtle accusation. He had this whole _I'm watching you punk so don't try anything funny_ vibe about him, something that seemed to only amuse Ichigo more than intimidate.

Captain Kyouraku, too, had taken a liken to Ichigo, often seen dragging him away to drink Sake with him whenever Captain Kenpachi wanted to fight him. Of course, the drinking was only an excuse as he would usually dump Ichigo wherever Captain Ukitake was residing at that moment, letting the two talk and just general act adorable together while he got some shut-eye.

Hmm...Maybe that was why he was so hard to find right at this very moment. That damn idiot was always so hard to keep track off when you really needed him and this was an emergency! Rukia really needed his help right now! She, along with Kiyone and Sentaro had been looking for him everywhere in the Seireitei for the past hour, the three of them looking in every location they could think of where Ichigo would be.

"Ichigo!" A familiar voice called out, pulling Rukia out of her thought and throwing her back into reality. "You idiot, what kind a crap do you think you're trying to pull?"

"What are you on about now?" Came Ichigo's highly exasperated voice and Rukia quickly followed it, pressing her back against a wall and peering around the corner. What she saw was Renji taking a hold of Ichigo's clothing and getting right in his face, annoyance flittering across his own.

"Don't give me that!" Renji snapped back in response. "Just what do you think you're doing with Captain Ukitake?"

Crap, even Renji was getting suspicious, which meant her brother, Byakuya, was probably getting wary as well. Not good. She had to get Ichigo away from him before that mouth of his made a statement others shouldn't be overhearing, not until he had actually made his feelings for her captain official.

Grabbing Sentaro by the collar, Rukia whipped him around and pointed him in the direction of Ichigo and Renji. "Stop him before he does something stupid," she practically ordered him with an air of desperation in her voice.

"Right," Sentaro said as he crouched down on all fours, taking on what appeared to be a sprinters position.

"I've heard the rumours and I don't like any of them," Renji carried on saying, not once letting up on his interrogation type treatment of the other male before him.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ichigo answered back, appearing somewhat uncomfortable at the thought of more rumours floating around.

"You heard me, dumbass," Renji all but snorted at him. "Captain Ukitake is the most respected captain in the entire Soul Society, did you really think you could just waltz in here and-?"

However, before Renji could finish his mini rant that was brimming with blatant accusation, Sentaro came screeching around a corner and headed in their direction full pelt. With his face set in scary determination, he lifted his arm and practically gave Ichigo a coat hanger move and dragged him away, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

Rukia and Kiyone trailed off a few feet behind him and Ichigo, Rukia lingering for a moment to spare a glance in Renji's direction. "Sorry Renji, but we're in a hurry! Bye!"

"Hey, wait!" Renji called out, appearing ready to give chase but seemed to decide against it. "I'm not done yet!"

But his words fell on deaf ears, the trio, along with Ichigo, were now far off in the distance, approaching the Thirteenth's Barracks in record time. Upon reaching their Division, Sentaro threw Ichigo into an empty room, the orange-haired youth sprawling out onto the floor in a jumbled heap while Rukia and her companions checked the surrounding area for any possible spies. They haven't seen Soi Fon or Nemu for a while, so they could be anywhere.

Thankfully, the surrounding area appeared to be clear and they breathed a sigh of relief.

"What the hell was all that about?" Ichigo demanded as he rubbed his neck and throat, his eye giving off an irritated twitch as he pushed himself into a sitting position on the tatami mats.

Rukia pinned him with a pointed look, opening her mouth in preparation to tell him what was happening when Kiyone interrupted her with a pitiful whine of pleading.

"Ichigo-san, make her stop!" she cried.

Next to her, Sentaro nodded his head rapidly. "She'll pass out again if she keeps this up!"

Ichigo knew immediately who they were talking about and sprung to his feet, his brow creased in concern. "Again?" he murmured in disbelief. "You mean she's already passed out once?"

Sentaro and Kiyone shared a slightly uncomfortable look before Sentaro lifted his hand and presented Ichigo with two fingers. "...Twice."

"What?!" Ichigo practically yelled, annoyance creeping into his voice. "Is she trying to get herself emitted into Division Four's care?!"

"Can you talk to her, Ichigo?" Rukia asked him even though she already knew what his answer was going to be. "She'll listen to you."

"That's because I'm not going her any other choice," Ichigo stated loudly as his eye gave off another irritated twitch. He then drew in a sharp breath through his noise, seemingly doing so to calm himself down before turning his full attention upon the other three occupants in the room.

"Come on; this simply won't continue," he said as he marched out of the room, looking ever the part of a captain on a mission. "Kiyone, you're in charge of the paper work. Sentaro, I want you to visit Kyouraku-san with the intention of him speaking to the old man about letting Ukitake some time off. And Rukia, I want you to make sure no one disturbs Ukitake while she's resting. I don't care who you have to maim, just get it done."

"Yes sir!" Kiyone replied with a confident salute.

"On it!" Sentaro stated before he disappeared abruptly, no doubt heading off to complete his task.

"Understood!" Was Rukia's reply as she moved forward to walk by Ichigo's side, feeling confident that her dear Captain will finally get the rest she so desperately needed.

_Sorry Captain Ukitake, but it's for your own good_, Rukia said to herself from within her mind. _It would be devastating to everyone if you fall sick again._

* * *

Ukitake pressed her lips together tightly in a thin line when she realized she had made yet another spelling error in her report. The fifth one on this one report alone, she wasn't even going to mention the others she had stumbled through earlier that day.

She didn't know what was wrong with her. She was feeling uncharacteristically irritable. Her bandages felt too tight, she had a tickle in her throat that no amount of tea seemed to cure, her head was throbbing from a migraine that just won't leave and she's just found a mound of paper work she swore wasn't here yesterday.

Also, on top of all that, she was still being followed by numerous people, watching her discreetly from afar, enough to make her jumpy and paranoid. It was bad enough that she often had her Division Members trailing behind her whenever she went out, but to have Reapers from different Divisions doing the same was about to do her head in.

She won't even comment on the fact that Captain Soi Fon and sometimes even Yoruichi were a part of those Soul Reapers. For Heaven's sake, it's been a whole _**week**_ since her attempting kidnapping at the hands of Kenpachi!

To make matters even far more bizarre, she was certain that her Division was trying to subtly divert her new stalkers' attention elsewhere, beginning a silent war behind her back. She could have sworn that she witnessed Kiyone practically crash-tackle her older sister into a near-by bush.

While all this was going on, she was hard pressed to spend time with Ichigo. He was either being chased off by Kenpachi who wanted to fight, carried off by Renji who had something important to tell him or practically warned off by Toshiro who constantly tells him that he's watching him carefully. If it weren't for Kyouraku, sometimes Yoruichi, Rukia and the rest of her beloved Division, she wouldn't be spending any time with him. She knew it was selfish of her for getting upset like this, at not spending enough time with the charismatic human; he had others he wished to associate with besides her.

It still upset her though.

So, in other words, if you mix all that together and throw in the fact that Byakuya had been looking at her strangely the last few days, his warning to watch her back still fresh in her mind, she was not in a good mood.

Upon hearing a rapid concession of footsteps outside her office door, Ukitake was hard to smother an irritated sigh as the door abruptly flung open to reveal a certain Substitute Reaper and two female Division members.

"What is it? I'm a bit busy at the moment," Ukitake said, but then winced when she realized that came out harsher then she meant it to be and she pressed her lips into a thin line again. She immediately felt a sense of guilt at the expressions of surprise on Rukia and Kiyone's face, while Ichigo, on the other hand, simply narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm sorry," she quickly said as she ran a surprisingly shaky hand through her hair, giving off a small indication that she was feeling quite exhausted at the moment. "I'm a bit irritable today."

Rukia and Kiyone looked somewhat satisfied with her response, but Ichigo, however, stepped further into the room, his arms folded tightly over his chest as he towered over her. "You're not the only one," he said.

Ukitake tilted her head to the side, taking a moment to study the young man's profile and was slightly startled to see how frazzled and beaten he look and she sat up straight. "What's wrong, Ichigo? Did something happen?"

"Oh, a lot of things have happened," Ichigo said as his tense, irritated form gave a twitch. "The last week I've been followed by deranged reapers with camera, I've been chased, I've been crashtackled, threatened, warned and nearly maimed by a little girl with pink hair. So, in all, I've had a pretty exciting week."

It took Ukitake a moment for all of that to sink in and she immediately felt a sense of concern bubble in her chest...He's been followed as well? The poor thing was probably copping the brunt of everyone's intrusive tactics, wasn't he?

She wanted to question him further as she really did feel that she was to blame for everything, but Ichigo, however, wasn't quite done yet as he removed Zangetsu from his back and placed it against the wall before kneeling down to her level. "But that isn't what's bothering me."

Ukitake unwilling found herself swallowing thickly. "Then what is bothering you?"

"What's bothering me is the fact that you're still working even though you've fainted two times already!"

Ukitake had to wince at his tone of voice, his loud voice cutting through her head and she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment in effort to stop her headache from getting worst. Kiyone and Sentaro must have told him that she had passed out for a moment or two. Her Division was always worried about her and now they were taking their concerns to Ichigo. As if she hadn't bothered the poor boy enough.

"It's nothing, Ichigo," she said quickly as she gathered a few files from her desk and climbed, albeit slowly and carefully, to her feet. "It was just because of a headache, nothing drastic, I promise."

Ichigo did not look even remotely convinced as he pushed himself to his full height as well, not at all pleased with her denials. "Didn't I tell you before that blacking out for any amount of time was a bad thing, hmm?"

Ukitake was unable to hold back a sigh and turned around to face him. "Ichigo..."

She found whatever words she wanted to say become lost on her lips when Ichigo graced her with a stare that was filled with annoyance and determination, a look that made Ukitake feel a tad uneasy. He then took a long step forward to stand in front of her, snatched the wad of files from her hands and threw it haphazardly over his shoulder, to which Kiyone promptly caught without messing up a single page. He removed that file so quickly from her grip that she didn't even have time to blink before she realized it was missing.

Ukitake blinked slowly, slightly baffled by what just happened, but before she even had the chance to ask Ichigo what he thought he was doing, the young male took a half step back and boldly placed his hands around her waist, prompting an immediate heating sensation to grace her cheeks. He then lifted her off the ground and practically flung her upon his shoulder!

She gasped in surprise when she suddenly found that she was no longer touching the ground, Ichigo holding her effortlessly over his shoulder as he barked out a few commands to her subordinates, who of which complied without question.

Her hair cascaded over her shoulders as she stayed still, undeniably dizzy by the sudden change in her position. She...can't believe he just did that.

With a sense of indignity forming in her chest, Ukitake placed her hands on the small of his back in an attempt to push herself upwards; flailing a little under the surprisingly strong, yet gentle hold he had on her.

"Ichigo put me down!" she ordered, her arms buckling a fraction when Ichigo swiftly spun around and began moving. "I still have work to do!"

"It can wait," Ichigo retorted sharply.

"I must complete it, it's my duty," Ukitake tried to explain, to protest, but it had little to no effect on him whatsoever as he simply kept walking. "Put me down now!"

"Why should I?"

Ukitake stumbled with her words for a moment as a dizzying head-spin decided to complicate matters further before she managed to shrill; "Because I am a captain!" at him, thankful that the rest of her Division were busying themselves elsewhere.

However, Ichigo simply snorted at her, tightening his one arm grip he had around her waist. "Since when do I care who's a captain and who isn't?"

"You..." Ukitake stuttered fully this time, truly momentarily at a loss for words. Her dizziness was getting worse and she was having a hard time trying to come up with a possible retort or an escape plan. She was just too shocked by Ichigo's audacity to do anything.

No one had ever, ever tried anything like this before. Usually, all she had to do was tell her Division members that she was really ok and they'd leave her be. But Ichigo here was another matter entirely; he won't take no for an answer it seemed.

"You can't treat me like this! I have-"

"You're my friend and I'll treat whatever way I want," Ichigo stated firmly as he interrupted her, pulling her off his shoulder, one arm wrapped around her legs as he cradled her upper body against his chest with his other arm. He then stared down at her, his eyes narrowed, almost daring her to try and retaliate. "Get use to it."

Peering through her hair that was in disarray, Ukitake grasped onto the collar of Ichigo's kimono and blatantly stared up at him in shock. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo's gaze softened warmly as he kept her close, moving toward the freshly prepared futon that was often kept within the Division for whenever Ukitake felt unwell. One of her subordinates must have prepared it earlier. It was like they knew one way or another; Ichigo was going to _convince_ her to take a break.

"Look, I don't care what you think; you are worth being concerned about, ok?" Ichigo said as he sat her down upon the bedding carefully, a hand slipping up to tenderly grasp the back of her neck as she sat upon the sheets, rightly stunned. "I want, I mean, we want to worry about you and we do because we like you, can you get that into your head?"

Ukitake didn't quite know how to respond to that. "I..."

"Sorry for doing this, but it's for your own good," Ichigo went on to say further, keeping a hold upon her as he used his other hand to left the blankets over her. "You have to consider how your Division feels every time you collapse from pushing yourself too hard."

A hard lump formed in the back of her throat, Ukitake feeling a sense of shame due to her earlier actions. He was right; everyone was just worried about her. They knew she wasn't feeling well, but she pushed on regardless of how they felt.

She was so selfish.

"I...I'm sorry," she stammered in apology, a flush of shame slipping across her cheeks. "I just..."

"Just take better care of yourself, ok?" Ichigo said as he abruptly interrupted her. "That's all we want."

"Ok," she whispered as a small, shy smile graced her lips. "I will, I promise."

"Take a couple of days off," Ichigo suggested with a pleased grin on his lips, although he still hadn't removed his hand from the back of her neck yet, not that she was complaining, of course. His hand was warm and gentle and she found herself leaning against him, her eyes slipping close. It was comforting, being this close to Ichigo.

"Rukia and the others will take care of the paper work."

Ukitake hummed in response, only to open her eyes a moment later when she felt a set of fingers trail along her cheek. "...Ichigo?"

His face was so close to hers now, she could feel his breath caress her lips and it made her shiver. She knew she had to pull away, but she had no control over her own body, and then Ichigo leaned forward. Ukitake felt her eyes widen while Ichigo's slipped close, her fingers curling tighter around his clothing as reflex as his slipped further into her hair.

"My illness, Ichigo..."

He then sighed and kissed her forehead, his lips lingering there for a moment, causing Ukitake's heart to skip a beat and her breath to still. He slowly pulled away, his eyes looking at anything but her, a sense of embarrassment adorning his features.

"Get some sleep," Ichigo told her softly as she climbed to his feet. "I'll see you later."

Her heart suddenly clenched in her chest and she found herself reaching a hand out to him, but she pulled back ever so slightly, watching as Ichigo walked out of the door and out of sight. She wanted him to stay, she wanted to be in his arms again, but...it can't be. She was too old, too frail, too riddled with incurable illnesses. She can't do that to him.

Chewing on her bottom lip when she felt tears prick at her eyes, Ukitake flopped down onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow. A sob hitched in her throat as salty tears lined her lashes.

She wanted to be with him, but she can't. She just can't.

It wasn't fair...


	19. Chapter 19

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Summary:** After concealing her true gender for years, Juushiro Ukitake thought she had the art of hiding mastered...but then Ichigo, in all his brash glory, happened to stumble across her secret. Is there a way to keep the loud orange-hair substitute soul-reaper quiet? Probably not...

**Pairings:** Ichigo/Ukitake, Renji/Byakuya. **Friendship:** Kyouraku and Ukitake, Rukia and Ukitake.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters associated with the Anime of Bleach.

**Warnings:** Juushiro Ukitake is dictated as a female in gender in this story. Yes, I am well aware that he is male in both Manga and anime, but work with me here. **Yaoi** is featured in this story as well. Don't like? Then back out now...

**AN:** Hello again, everyone. Sorry, this chapter doesn't have the lovey-dovey stuff you would like, but it does have a huge dose of friendship between Kyouraku and Ukitake. That's all I'm going to say. Enjoy reading!

Thanks so much; Kratos181, librarycat9, Orchamus, animegamemaster6, ironjaw, bleachfan78, rockapottamus629, itachiluver397, xx1ofAKindxx, Memys, CleverPhoenix, Grinja, Tri-Edge, Crazy Hyper Lady, Harteramo, shadowgouf, Are-You-Ready, Abyssinian Rose, Toki Mirage, Kiara, InugamiGod, Miranda Gryffindor, Rachael and shadow for taking the time to review the last chapter! I really, whole-heartedly appreciate it.

And please take another moment to let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks in advance.

* * *

Chapter 19:

Last night, after Ichigo had left her all alone, had to have been the worst night Ukitake has had in a long time, and it wasn't due to her illness; it was due to her own self-loathing. She was so annoyed with herself that she couldn't sleep, couldn't get comfortable. Her mind kept replaying the vision of Ichigo leaning toward her, seemingly to kiss her lips, but instead kissing her forehead.

And when she did fall asleep, her dreams were plagued with images of Ichigo turning away from her, turning his back to her for good, causing her to wake up with a start and tears on her cheeks. It had been a few good decades since she woke up crying like she did, truly startled at how much Ichigo was affecting her, even when he wasn't around.

Somehow Ichigo had gotten pass her defences and planted himself firmly in her life, stubbornly refusing to relinquish his hold, making her feel things she had sworn many, many years ago not to feel in order to protect herself from the heartache of losing someone who she dearly loved. And to save those around her as well, her illness threatening to take her away in the most painstaking way possible.

_Ichigo-kun_...

She didn't deserve him, but she wanted to be with him. He was so young, she was so old. He held great potential while she reached hers decades ago.

She didn't know what to do. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. She had tried to reason with herself, but her thoughts were muddled, her discipline captain side was telling her to stop being so emotional and foolish, while another part of her, the carefree child-like side of her personality was telling her that it was ok to be feeling these emotions.

She desperately needed to talk to Kyouraku as soon as possible. He always made her feel better, setting her back on the right path whenever she felt lost. And right now, she had never felt so lost in her life.

"Ah, Juu-Chan," Kyouraku said, giving off a small inclination that he was surprised to see her as she stepped into his office without uttering a word, before presenting her his usual grin. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

He had asked her that question in earnest concern, but it had only caused Ukitake to curl her hands into tight fists by her sides. Ichigo had told her to rest before he turned around and left.

"I'm a selfish, brainless old fool!" she announced harshly in the middle of his office, shaking her head with a sense of self-loathing, causing her hair to fall over her eyes, hiding them from view as she squeezed them together tightly.

An eerily thick silence soon followed, only interrupted by the loud thud of Nanao's book hitting the floor, slipping from her lax grip from the shock of her words. Kyouraku's office had a few of his subordinates gathering around, all of which she was certain were now staring at her in complete and utter bewilderment, frozen in place. Understandably so as it wasn't everyday a captain would walk into their fellow captain, and best friend's office and exclaim that they were pathetic, was it?

But she didn't care; what she said was true, it had to be.

"Eh?" Kyouraku uttered in complete shock before he scrambled to his feet and planted himself in front of her, his hands on her shoulders, leaning forward a little to attempt to look at her face.

But Ukitake only dropped her chin to her chest to avoid his gaze, squeezing her eyes tighter shut as she was certain her eyes were red and swollen from the tears she shed during the night.

"That was harsh, Juu-Chan," he said, trying to make a joke out of her words in front of his Division members so not to worry them, but he soon wrapped his arms around her and made a hasty exit, taking her to a place where they could talk alone and in complete privacy.

"What's wrong, Juu?" He asked with blatant worry in his voice, pulling back to try to look into her face again, his hands gripping her shoulders once again. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's true," Ukitake answered with a low whisper, sighing softly as she finally lifted her gaze to match his, to which Kyouraku's eyes widen a fraction for a mere moment. She knew it, she looked like a total wreak, which would be accurate to how she felt as well.

"Ichigo almost kissed me," she admitted after a silent pause.

Kyouraku gave a slight nod to indicate that he understood what she just said. "How's that selfish on your part?"

"I wanted him to kiss me."

"And?"

"But I won't let him."

And that right there was a fine example why no male, regardless of age or status will ever, ever understand what a woman was thinking. The female mind was a very fickle thing.

Kyouraku furrowed his brow together, taking a moment to bounce around her words in his head in an attempt to decipher their real meaning. But he soon gave up and looked blankly confused. "I'm not quite following."

"I want Ichigo to kiss me," Ukitake tried to explain as she moved away from her friend and started to uncharacteristically pace, wringing her hands in front of her and biting on her bottom lip in an a very obvious display of confliction. She paid little mind to her surroundings as she did so, only mildly noting that she was pacing back and forth on a roof top somewhere. "But he can't, because I won't let him because of my illness. What if it's contagious and he becomes sick, or worse?"

"I see," Kyouraku said slowly as a small hint of realization soon flittered across his face. "Is Ichigo aware of your illness?"

Ukitake nodded sharply, not once pausing in her pacing. "Yes, that's right."

"And he tried to kiss you regardless?" Kyouraku questioned, gathering the facts quickly as he folded his arms over his chest.

That made her pause for a moment. "Yes, well..."

An uncharacteristic exasperated sigh passed Kyouraku's lips as he moved forward to stand in front of her again. "Juushiro, listen, this might sound harsh but it's for your own good."

Ukitake snapped her head up in mild surprise. "Huh?"

But then she made a noise of shock when Kyouraku suddenly grasped her by her shoulders and leaned forward so they were practically nose to nose, an unnervingly stern look settling across his features. "Shun...?"

"Stop using your illness as an excuse," he told her bluntly, firmly, appearing almost as if he had been waiting for a while to say these words. "You believe that just because you become ill you don't deserve happiness, you use it as an excuse not to let yourself be selfish and allow someone to sweep you off your feet."

"I-I'm not using..."

"You have," Kyouraku interrupted as he gave her shoulders a squeeze, almost desperately willing her to listen and to understand what he was saying. "Through all these years that you've graced us with your presence, not once have you allowed yourself to fall in love. You have encouraged, helped so many others with finding love, but not once have you ever felt the joy of being in love for the first time. Never."

"You know why I can't!" Ukitake retorted as tears lined her lashes, blurring her vision and stinging her eyes. "It's because of-"

"Your illness?" Kyouraku cut in sharply with an irritable drawl. "Weren't you about to tell me that you don't use your illness as an excuse?"

Ukitake reeled her head back slightly at the harshness of his voice and chewed on her bottom lip, willing the tears that were growing quite rapidly not to fall. "But I'm so old..."

"You weren't considered old two thousand years ago, Juu," he was quick to point out, once again driving home the point that she had never, in all her life, been in love or had a relationship with anyone.

She really didn't know how to reply to that so she just stood there in a complete stunned silence.

"Is there any reason other than your illness why you shouldn't pursue a relationship with Ichigo?" Kyouraku questioned her, his voice becoming a fraction lower, losing it's rough edge.

"It's not an excuse, Shun," Ukitake whispered as she dropped her head, unable to hold his gaze a moment longer. "It's fact."

"Regardless, you deserve love," Kyouraku affirmed quickly as he dipped his own head, his gaze searching for hers. "Juu, look at me." She does, slowly. "It's too late; you're already in love with him."

Ukitake's eyes immediately widen at those words. "L-love?" she stuttered, the word practically hitching in her throat.

"Think about it," Kyouraku said as a lop-sided smile finally reappeared on his lips and an understanding expression on his face. "You talk about him all the time, you worry, you fret, you fuss. You even went as far as challenge Kenpachi to a battle for his freedom."

...He was right. She had fallen hard for Ichigo. She can't remember how and she can't remember when her feelings for the human male changed, but she did know that they've definitely changed.

She could finally admit it to herself that, yes, she was in love with Ichigo. But that only enhanced the bitterness of knowing there was nothing she could do about it.

"But Ichigo deserves better than me."

"Really now?" Kyouraku snorted mirthlessly; as if that was the most _ridiculous_ thing he had ever heard. "You know what I think? I think Ichigo deserves what he wants and he's made it pretty clear that he wants you. There's no denying that."

"I...I don't know what to say," Ukitake admitted wearily, suddenly feeling tearful and exhausted.

"Meh, you over think things too much," Kyouraku told her in a much lighter tone, seemingly pleased that she was now slowly beginning to understand her own emotions, feelings that Kyouraku seemed to know better than she did. "Just go with the flow and allow yourself to receive, even if it's just this once."

She was unable to hold back the tears anymore and soon found herself pressed against Kyouraku as she cried silently, softly into his chest. Incoherent words were heard between sobs and she grasped onto his pink kimono that forever graced his shoulders in a desperate hold. "I'm so sorry. I didn't, I mean...It wasn't...Shunsui..."

"It's ok, Juu-chan," Kyouraku whispered as he held her close, running his hands up and down her back in a soothing, comforting motion. "You were always so selfless; everyone came first. Everyone. You held back because you didn't want to hurt them, but don't you see if anything happened to you, all our hearts would be broken. It's too late, Juu, you are loved by so many."

"What do I do, Shun?" Ukitake asked around her tears as she laid her head against his shoulder. "I don't know what to do."

"Let him woo you, Juu," Kyouraku said simply. "Be happy, for your own sake."

"So, it's okay for me to be selfish once in a while?" she asked as she slowly lifted her head off his shoulder so she could look him in the eyes, her vision beginning to clear as the tears slowed.

Kyouraku smiled warmly down at her and lifted a hand to wipe away some of her tears with his thumb. "Indeed it is."

"Alright," Ukitake said as she wiped her hand across her cheeks, a small, somewhat shy smile finally adorning her lips. "I'll try."

"That's my Juu-Chan!" Kyouraku said cheerfully as he placed a quick kiss to her forehead.

A soft laugh passed her lips as she playfully pushed him away. She was so incredibly lucky to have him as her best friend. Honestly, what would she do without him?

Now, about Ichigo...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"_**Arghhhh!**_"

A frustrated cry echoed from the Division Thirteen compound, earning a few puzzled looks from passerbyers outside. However, a split second later, the front doors burst open, revealing a certain petite girl from the Kuchiki family standing in the threshold, looking annoyed and disgruntled as she threw something out onto the streets. The mechanical device bounced along the hard ground for a moment before shattering into a million different pieces.

Rukia Kuchiki was most certainly not a happy little Reaper at the moment.

"That had _better_ be the last camera I find today!" she all but yelled to no one in particular, her eyebrow twitching dangerously as she did so.

"How are they getting inside?" Kiyone whined as Rukia slammed the front door shut with a frustrated grunt. "We have this place locked down!"

"I've lost count of the camera's we've discovered," Sentaro muttered as he sat down on the mattings, his arms folded over his chest in a very disgruntled and agitated manner.

"They've got to start meeting in the world of the Living," Rukia muttered as she rubbed her temples wearily. "There's no way they can have a romantic rendezvous when they have the paparazzi following them around."

Kiyone sighed as she leaned against a wall, looking utter exhausted at having to do yet another sweep of the barracks. "But how are we going to talk Captain Ukitake into visiting the World of the Living?"

"I'm not sure," Rukia admitted as she took a couple of deep breathes to soothe her frazzled nerves. "Maybe we could tell her that Ichigo wants her to visit. He won't mind and I'm sure Captain won't either."

"But she hasn't been feeling her best lately," Sentaro pointed out, reminding his two female companions of the manner of their captain leaving so abruptly this morning, looking pale and confused. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"All the more reason for her to go," Rukia replied as she held her chin in thought. "She needs to relax every once in a while, right?"

That immediately earned her a couple of nods of agreement.

"Good, then it's settled!" she stated as she punched her fist into her hand. "Now let operation: Date in the World of the Living commence!"

"Right!"

"Hmm, seems like you've read my mind," a familiar voice purred into her ear.

"Yuroichi-san!" Kiyone yelped, almost jumping a foot into the air.

"Would you stop doing that?" Rukia squeaked as she hastily scrambled away from the devious woman upon reflex.

"Aw, did I scare you?" Yoruichi asked from around an amused smirk.

Rukia chose to ignore her question, instead turning the conversation back at her. "Where have you been?"

"Just talking to Kisuke," Yoruichi replied with a one shoulder shrug. "Ukitake needs a Gigai when she enters the World of the Living, right? He has one ready just for her."

So, that would mean Urahara was aware of Captain Ukitake's true gender as well. It was actually quite surprising to learn of how many people knew.

"I hope we can convince her to go," Kiyone said, mostly to herself than anyone else. "I mean, Captain tends to think she would just get in the way."

Yoruichi gave the impression that she knew that all too well. "She's always been like that," she admitted with an exasperated air in her voice.

Suddenly, the four of them perked up when they sensed Captain Ukitake's approaching Spiritual Pressure and did their best to make themselves look presentable. Well, Rukia, Kiyone and Sentaro did, all Yoruichi did was fold her arms under her bust and lean up against the wall.

However, she soon did a double take the moment Captain Ukitake walked in through the door of her Division, looking lethargic and weary, her hair in slight disarray with her eyes appearing slightly unfocused, sore and teary.

It almost appears as if she had been...crying?

Who would _**dare**_ to make her captain cry?

"Captain, are you alright?" Rukia immediately asked as she hurried over to her, Kiyone and Sentaro on either side of her, creating a semi-circle around their beloved captain. "Your eyes are red and puffy."

"What happened?" Yoruichi practically demanded in great concern as she pushed her way through Rukia and her fellow Division members, moving to stand directly in front of the taller and older woman. "What's wrong?"

Captain Ukitake looked startled by their appearance at first, hardly expecting them to crowd her so quickly, especially Yoruichi, the cat-eyed woman looking ready to maim someone if necessary.

"Just heard a few home truths, that's all," she admitted softly, shyly before giving everyone a gentle, reassuring smile. "I'm fine now."

Captain Ukitake may be adamant that she was fine now, but it was clear she wasn't fine before, so that did very little to ease Rukia's concern for her. What could possibly have happened to her captain during the morning to make her wander back to her Division with blatant evidence that she had been crying?

"Yoruichi, do you think you could ask Ichigo to meet me?" Captain Ukitake suddenly requested.

"What had happened first?" Yoruichi asked once again, eyeing her up and down with a searching gaze. "I can see you're been crying, so don't deny that."

"I just need to speak with him," Captain Ukitake replied with that same soft, wispily voice before her expression changed into something more sad and sombre toward herself in particular. "I hope I haven't screwed up."

There was a pregnant pause due to her words, everyone no doubt wondering what could have happened to make Captain Ukitake think she had somehow screwed up. Rukia found it hard to understand what her captain meant, while Yoruichi on the other hand looked somewhat understanding.

"If you're so worried, go to the World of the Living and meet him there," Yoruichi suggested as she folded her arms under her bust again. "Kisuke has a Gigai waiting for you."

Captain Ukitake lifted her head up in light surprise. "He does?"

Rukia still didn't understand what was really going on, why her captain had been crying and why she was so desperate to see Ichigo again, but she knew she couldn't ask more questions. It was something her captain felt she should do by herself and it was her duty, as Captain Ukitake's subordinate to help out in any way she could.

"You should go, Captain," Rukia found herself encouraging her captain, instead of the other way round. "I can escort you, if you want?"

"Rukia?"

"You do want to see him again, don't you, Captain?"

Captain Ukitake was silent for a moment, mulling over her words as well as taking Yoruichi's suggestion into consideration. She chewed on her bottom lip, musing to herself in her head, while everyone waited patiently, quietly for her to reach her decision on her own.

Then, she smiled; bright and warm, her usual smile that could melt the iciest of heart.

"Will you go, Captain?" Rukia gently pressed.

"Yes, I will go."


	20. Chapter 20

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Summary:** After concealing her true gender for years, Juushiro Ukitake thought she had the art of hiding mastered...but then Ichigo, in all his brash glory, happened to stumble across her secret. Is there a way to keep the loud orange-hair substitute soul-reaper quiet? Probably not...

**Pairings:** Ichigo/Ukitake, Renji/Byakuya. **Friendship:** Kyouraku and Ukitake, Rukia and Ukitake.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters associated with the Anime of Bleach.

**Warnings:** Juushiro Ukitake is dictated as a female in gender in this story. Yes, I am well aware that he is male in both Manga and anime, but work with me here. **Yaoi** is featured in this story as well. Don't like? Then back out now...

**AN:** Hello again. Hmm, I really think you're going to like this chapter. The moment you've all been waiting for has finally arrived. Only took a few chapters, correct? I had to build up the tension, you see. Tension is what makes things more special, after all.

On another not I have yet another Bleach Oneshot up. It's called "**Patience Is A Virtue**" and it's a ByaUki. If you're interested, do have a look at it when you can. Also, I have updated my forum which you can now talk about interesting plot ideas, adopt out said ideas or get inspiration from another. Be sure to have a peek over there as well.

Wow, thanks so much everyone who had reviewed this story to date. 300 hundred reviews is pretty impressive! Thanks so much; shadow, Orchamus, Kratos181, InugamiGod, Crazy Hyper Lady, Basil, GameDemonKing, xx1OfAKindxx, animegamemaster6, shadowgouf, itachiluver397, Memys, bleachfan78, erisreigned, zangetsuichigo13, Grinja, CleverPhoenix, librarycat9, Are-You-Ready, Aldo Montoya, Parawhoreanimegirl 11, RunicSiren, ironjaw and Yuki no Ryu for reviewing! I really appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 20:

It was true that Ukitake had wanted to speak with Ichigo as soon as possible, but she wasn't expecting to be escorted into the World of the Living the moment those words passed her lips. Sentaro and Kiyone seemed a little bit too eager in getting her out of the barracks, while Rukia and Yoruichi practically manhandled her the entire way.

It was like they were desperate to get her out of the Soul Society, but for what reason she did not know. However, it concerned her very little as she was pre-occupied with other pressing matters.

All she was doing was hoping and praying that she hadn't pushed Ichigo too far away.

Ukitake wasn't sure if they had picked up on her desperation or were simply letting their own propel them forward, but as soon as she had entered Urahara's store she was practically thrown into her Gigai, coming face to face with Kisuke a moment later. As usual, he gave her a large smile before flicking out that fan of his in front of his face, his hooded eyes studying her carefully. The mad scientist was no doubt checking to see if he had created another masterpiece.

Which he did, of course.

Navigating the control of a Gigai was a little bit trickier then Ukitake had originally thought, her extremities feeling a little bit heavier and stiffer than she was used to. But after she had a moment to adjust herself, she became comfortable in her own skin, so to speak.

The clothing that Yoruichi and Kisuke chose for her, however, was something left to be desired. The black pants, accompanied by a thick belt that they had to make another hole for as it was a little too large, sat a little too low on her hips and not around her waist as she had grown accustomed to. They were also a bit tighter that to what she was used to. The rather tiny white top, a singlet top as Rukia informed her, barely reached the band of her pants, showing off a bit too much of her lily white skin and she was forever tugging subconsciously at it. And over that she wore a long, sleeveless vest type garment that reached the back of her knees. The vest was a dark purple in colour, which was rather pretty and covered in a swirling black floral design, done up with a single button under her bust.

Which lead to another self-conscious moment; she didn't recall her bust being this prominent when free from their usual bindings, but Yoruichi as well Kisuke was adamant that this Gigai was extremely accurate.

She was pretty certain that she looked ridiculous.

But that was only her opinion; Rukia, on the other hand seemed to be quite fond of it.

"Captain! You look amazing!" Rukia all but cooed at her, giving Ukitake the indication that she would have stars in her eyes if it was feasibly possible.

"It's a bit..." Ukitake trailed off as she looked down at her bust, blushing lightly. What was that word she was looking for? Girly? No, that wasn't it. If they were looking for girly they would have stuck her in a dress or something far more...slinky. No, the word she was looking for was...

"It's a little bit too open, isn't it?"

"Doesn't hurt to show off that figure of yours once in a while, Ukitake," Yoruichi quickly informed her as she took a step forward and began to readjust her vest when she tugged on it again, a moment of silence falling over them. Kisuke had currently left them in favour of doing something else, maybe bothering Ichigo about something.

So that left the three women alone to help Ukitake adjust to her Gigai, as well as to give her a few needed encouragements. Because, to be completely honest, as soon as she had realized what she was wearing, she was ready to pack it all in and return to her frumpy Soul Reaper robes.

Still, it offered her more coverage than that atrocity Kisuke wanted her to wear.

"Don't even think about it," Yoruichi said as if she had somehow read her previous thoughts before she gave her a very telling wink. "Besides, Ichigo will like it."

Ukitake couldn't help but flush lightly at the implications of her words when something suddenly dawned on her. It would normally take Kisuke a day or two to create a Gigai, and yet she was thrown into one that was already prepared and ready for her to use immediately. She had only made her decision to enter the World of the Living to see Ichigo a mere few hours ago.

"I see," Ukitake murmured in a light, understanding tone. "So you were planning on getting me here in the World of the Living to play matchmaker between me and Ichigo?"

Rukia stiffened slightly, giving the indication that she was caught out and stumbled over her words for a moment. "Ah, well..."

Yoruichi, however, simply smirked and gave a one shoulder shrug. "Something like that," she said before giving her a fake look of annoyance. "I was planning on dragging you here for a surprise date with Ichigo where I would follow in the shadows, watching it all unfold before me, but you just had to want to see him yourself, didn't you?"

Ukitake was unable to stop a laugh from escaping her lips and only managed to look slightly apologetic. "Sorry about that," she said before a warm, slightly shy expression adorned her pale features. "But thank you for being supportive, both of you."

"We just want you to be happy, Captain," Rukia told her with sincerity, the petite girl's expression turning suddenly soft, almost placid as she presented her with a small smile as she looked away. "You deserve it."

With her breath suddenly hitching in her throat, the conversation she had with Shunsui came flooding back. Rukia's words echoed his almost exactly, making Ukitake feel utterly foolish at how blind she was. She was too busy worrying about other's happiness that she totally disregarded their own attempts to make her happy. She felt that she didn't deserve it; however, it appeared they felt that she did.

Ukitake had always tried to give as much as she could, but it was also very important to learn how to receive gracefully from others. That was the only way her soul could be replenished, allowing her to give more and more.

Was that what Kyouraku was trying to tell her?

"Do you wish for me to show you where Ichigo lives?" Rukia had asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Ukitake was ready to say yes when a familiar sensation raced down her spine and caused her heart to flutter for a moment. "...No need," she said as she felt uncharacteristically nervous. "He's coming this way now."

"Really? I can't...Oh!" Rukia snapped her head up and abruptly turned toward the front of the shop her brow furrowing in concentration. Even though they were currently near the back of the shop and couldn't see the front entrance visibly, Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure was so wild that he was easy to sense as he drew closer. "There he is."

Yoruichi looked mildly impressed yet highly amused that she could have sensed Ichigo so easily. "Interesting how you can sense him so easily, Ukitake," she said with her usual overly knowing look.

Ukitake gave a light shrug. "Perhaps."

"Hey, Hat and Clogs, you in?" Ichigo called out roughly from the front of the shop.

"Ah, Ichigo," Came Kisuke's casual drawl as the sound of feet was heard heading in Ichigo's direction. "Off to the Soul Society again?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to Ukitake about something," Ichigo explained with quite an extraordinary sense of purpose in his voice which made Ukitake hesitate for a moment.

"About what?" Kisuke pressed, giving Ukitake the mental image of him peering at Ichigo over his fan, his eyes being cast in shadows thanks to his hat.

"Something very important," Ichigo replied quickly, as if he had made up his mind about something.

"You sound determined," Came Kisuke's voice again, tinted with a light sense of amusement. "How interesting."

"It's none of you damn business, Hat and Clogs!"

Ukitake couldn't help but smile to herself. Even though she couldn't see him, she was certain that Ichigo had just bristled wildly, appearing greatly disgruntled.

"Fufufu, you're blushing."

"Am not!"

"Make sure you give her a great big kiss for me, Ichi!"

"Shut the hell up!"

She wasn't sure why, but listening to Ichigo get annoyed like that put her oddly at ease, as if he was himself and, well, normal. She hadn't hurt him, she hadn't pushed him away and that was such a relief on her part.

"You should head out there now before things turn physical," Yoruichi suggested from her side.

"Yes," Ukitake agreed as she placed her hand on the handle of the door, ready to throw it open and reveal herself. But she paused for a moment, feeling a sense of nervousness once again and turning to her long time friend for one last piece of encouragement. "Are you sure I look alright?"

"You look beautiful, as always," Yoruichi informed her with such sincerity that it reminded Ukitake of why they had been friends for so long.

"Thank you," Ukitake said as she gave the shorter woman a quick hug before pushing the door open quite abruptly, making her presence known to whoever else was out there.

Immediately, a silence fell over the ruckus, placing Ukitake as the centre of attention. But, she paid no mind to who else was there, her gaze focusing solely on Ichigo, her heart fluttering at the sight of him.

"Ichigo-kun..." she whispered, a small smile gracing her lips as she was truly happy, relieved to see him. After the way she pushed him away last night, she was fearful that she wouldn't see him again. Silly? Probably, but it was a fear nonetheless.

"Ukitake?" Ichigo said in surprise, dropping Kisuke, whom of which he appeared to be in the process of strangling, to the ground with a thud. "What...?"

He was now officially staring at her. He had this oddly blank look on his face as his eyes trailed up and down over her form, prompting her to feel somewhat embarrassed and yet, oddly pleased as he clearly liked the outfit that had been chosen for her.

Thank goodness.

"It is a bit revealing, isn't it?" Ukitake broke the silence with a small laugh, subconsciously running her hand over her flat stomach. She wasn't sure why she was feeling so nervous about her clothes as he had seen her in nothing but a towel on a couple of occasions. Is it because she wanted to impress him?

Slowly, Ichigo shook his head and took a step closer to her, he too seemingly blocking out the presence of everyone else. "It suits you," he complimented.

Ukitake blushed very lightly, but smiled kindly and inclined her head toward him in gracious gratitude. "Thank you."

"I wanted her to wear this," Kisuke suddenly interrupted the moment by flouncing in between them, presenting Ichigo with this rather skimpy garment that could only be described a sexy nightwear in one hand while flashing his fan in the other. "But she said no."

As quickly as Kisuke had bounced up, he was on the floor again, covering his face with his hands as Ichigo towered above. He was holding up his elbow, of which he just smashed into Kisuke's face, his eyebrow twitching violently above his left eye. Ukitake looked between the two of them with a rather deadpan expression before laughing nervously as Kisuke whimpered dramatically from his position on the floor.

"God damn pervert!" Ichigo snarled before straightening his posture, moving forward quickly and snaring Ukitake's wrist in his hand. "Let's get out of here, Juushiro."

"Ju...Juushiro?" Ukitake stuttered in slight surprise that he had said her first name before she found herself being pulled outside.

They paused for only a moment for Yoruichi to throw a pair of shoes at her with a wicked glint in her eyes, a pair of shoes she fumbled to put on before Ichigo grabbed her hand, not wrist, and pulled her along behind him. She was pretty sure she had heard some sniggering and overly dramatic goodbyes being thrown at her from inside the shop, but she promptly ignored it as she focused her attention on Ichigo instead.

Finally, the two of them were alone. She could now apologize for her behaviour in recent days.

"Ichigo? Can we sit and talk for a moment?" she requested softly, tugging on his hand in order to pull him to a stop.

Finally, Ichigo turned around to face her, a serious expression marring his sharp features. Seeing this, it had made Ukitake unconsciously tightened her grip on his hand, but thankfully, Ichigo squeezed her hand back, silently telling her that he wasn't going to let go.

"Yeah," he said as he indicated over his shoulder with a sharp nod of his head. "We both have a few things we need to talk about."

Ukitake could only just nod and allow Ichigo to lead her for a few more steps, taking her to a place where they could have a bit of privacy between them. He soon led her to a quiet area and they sat on the hill next to one of the many manmade water canals that snake around the houses and streets. The breeze off the water was quite refreshing and the mid-afternoon sun pleasant.

"Ichigo, listen," Ukitake started as she pulled her legs up toward her chest, her hands resting on her knees. She gazed out at the waters before them, noting the way the sun was reflecting off the waters' surface like liquid cold. "About last night, I..."

"I really do want to kiss you, ya know?" Ichigo said abruptly, causing her to snap her attention toward him while he, however, continued to gaze at the scenery before them. "It's not some random whim."

"I know that, I really do," Ukitake insisted quite firmly before pausing and looking off to the side, almost in shame. "It's just, my illness. Ichigo, what if you get sick because of me?"

"I doubt your illness is contagious," Ichigo informed her in his usually blunt way of speech, finally turning those sharp eyes to look at her. "Wouldn't have Unohana-san said something if you were?"

"That's true," Ukitake replied with a sigh, holding her hair back with one hand when a breeze suddenly picked up. She lifted her chin a little and looked him in the eyes, which she probably shouldn't have as now she can't look away. "But I didn't want to take a risk. I've already lost so many, I didn't-"

Ichigo cut her off when he suddenly leaned forward, inches away from her face, his hand planting itself on the grass behind her, so close and yet far enough so he wasn't physically touching her. "I'm willing to risk it."

"Ichigo..."

Ok, she'll allow herself to fall now for she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Ichigo would catch her.

"Is it ok if I kiss you?" Ichigo answered just barely above a whisper, scooting closer toward her.

This was communication on a very basic level. There was no way Ukitake could deny Ichigo's request as she gazed into the heated depths of his eyes; she was so lost now, there was no way she could pull back.

Ichigo was going to kiss her, no interruptions permitted.

"Yes," she whispered with her pulse racing.

The moment Ichigo touched her, Ukitake felt breathlessly on fire, feverishly alive. Ichigo's hands slid around her, one to rest on her back as the other moved to entangle his fingers into her hair and watched mesmerized as Ichigo's lips descended to meet hers. Ukitake's awareness of Ichigo was something she knew she should fight.

But that was impossible, she realized with a little tremor. Ichigo's closeness was too overwhelming, his hands too insistent as they moved to hold her tighter, the aroma of his body too enticing.

First, she felt Ichigo's warm breath as the lightest of caresses against her lips, his lips ghosting across hers, prompting a soft, almost inaudible gasp to slip through her parted lips, her heart skipping a beat. Then Ichigo closed the small distance between them, lips tenderly covering hers in a kiss that was at once gentle and demanding, urgent and sensual.

This moment had been inevitable between them, Ukitake realized now with a slight tremble as her eyes slid close. She had known it and been afraid of it almost.

As Ichigo's lips moved against hers, Ukitake felt unaccustomed to the warmth that was spreading through her slender frame, but she liked it nonetheless. Suddenly, it was hard to stay upright without clinging to Ichigo's hard, strong body. Ukitake was quite literally shaken by a force she barely understood and yet could not deny.

She knew Ichigo could feel her response, feel her arms as they wrap around his neck and her body melding against him effortlessly. It was as though they were made just for each other. Ichigo soon deepened the kiss, his tongue teasing the corners of her mouth breaching the barrier of Ukitake's teeth to caress, to relish in the velvety feel of her mouth.

Ukitake released a deep sigh of pleasure against his mouth and let one hand move from his neck and down his chest, her fingers grasping tightly onto the front of his shirt, pulling him closer, firmer against her.

Time seemed to all but stand still at that very moment, nothing more important than this tender embrace.

It wasn't until Ichigo pulled back that Ukitake realized that she was lying with her back flat on the grass and Ichigo was hovering next to her, an arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders while the other rested on her hip, his thumb hooked through one of the belt looks of her pants. And for her part she had one hand on the back of Ichigo's neck, her fingers toying with his hair while the other had a firm grip on the collar of his shirt, a hold she didn't want to relinquish any time soon, even when Ichigo made an attempt to sit up.

"See? I'm still here, Juushiro," Ichigo said huskily as he laid on his side on the grass next to her, his clouded gaze lingering on her lips.

"I know," Ukitake breathed as she rolled over onto her side as well, the feeling of tears lining her thick lashes. Still warm from his kiss, her lips where moist and expectantly full and inviting, unwilling tempting Ichigo when she dazedly touched her lips with her fingertips.

Ichigo groaned suddenly. "Don't look at me like that if you don't want to be kissed again," he said before he quickly drew her back into his arms, holding her tighter than before. Tilting her chin towards him, Ichigo gazed intently down at her, then slowly lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers once again.

And again, all rational thought left her, only sensation flooding her brain, filling her with a sense of urgency she found even harder to resist. It was like every fibre of her body longed for the comfort of his touch.

Her mouth opened easily under Ichigo's gentle coaxing, shivers of delight coursing through her body as his tongue curled and stroked her own, moving back and forth in an evocate rhythm.

Ukitake clung onto Ichigo with growing passion, Ichigo pressing her closer against him, crushing her tightly against his chest. Drawing back for a moment to draw in a quick breath of air, Ichigo soon claimed her lips again, demanding and then eliciting a response that left her yearning for more.

She could hardly believe that she had denied herself such pleasures for so long.

Originally, she had wanted to speak with Ichigo about her fears and worries, explain to him why she pushed away like she did. However, it seemed that words were not necessary. She was pouring her real feelings into this kiss, well, kisses actually and she could assess Ichigo's feelings for her as well.

Things were starting to become clear again, thanks to Shunsui's impromptu wake up call. She really needed that.

After sharing more deeply passionate kisses, they finally drew apart, albeit reluctantly all the same. Ichigo laid back onto the grass next to her, his hand tugging her closer to him, of which she granted by being more than happy to cuddle up against his side. She placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat in time with hers before he cradled it in his own battle-harden hand.

"This wasn't how I had planned our talk to go," Ukitake admitted as she rested her head on his shoulder, smiling softly when Ichigo pulled her firmer against his side. "But I'm satisfied nonetheless."

She felt Ichigo's chest rumble under her palm and she knew that he had just chuckled. "What brings you here, anyway? I was just about to come visit you."

"I urgently wanted to speak with you," Ukitake replied before releasing a soft laugh. "And the fact that Rukia and Yoruichi are trying to play matchmaker for us helped greatly."

Ichigo made a noise that was a mixture of a snort of disbelief and a chuckle. He then pulled himself, along with her as well, into a sitting position and sent a half smile, half smirk in her direction. "Well then, maybe we shouldn't disappoint them."

Ukitake blinked up at him before a smile slipped across her lips and she nodded. After all, Yoruichi and Kisuke did go through all this trouble to create a Gigai for her and Rukia did seemed rather pleased at the prospect of her together with Ichigo.

It would be terribly rude to disappoint them.

"No, we shouldn't."

"Come on," Ichigo encouraged as he climbed to his feet, helping her to do the same. "I'll give you a tour around my home town."

"That sounds lovely," she agreed, hooking her arm through his and leaning her head on his shoulder.

It had been a while since she felt this content, this peaceful. It was as if things were finally starting to make sense now.

And she was happy.


	21. Chapter 21

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Summary:** After concealing her true gender for years, Juushiro Ukitake thought she had the art of hiding mastered...but then Ichigo, in all his brash glory, happened to stumble across her secret. Is there a way to keep the loud orange-hair substitute soul-reaper quiet? Probably not...

**Pairings:** Ichigo/Ukitake, Renji/Byakuya. **Friendship:** Kyouraku and Ukitake, Rukia and Ukitake.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters associated with the Anime of Bleach.

**Warnings:** Juushiro Ukitake is dictated as a female in gender in this story. Yes, I am well aware that he is male in both Manga and anime, but work with me here. **Yaoi** is featured in this story as well. Don't like? Then back out now...

**AN:** A couple of announcements today. First, updates are going to be less frequent for a while as I have been through a series of medical tests and it has been confirmed that I have Chronic Fatigue Syndrome. I'm epically annoyed about that, but there's very little I can do about it. I'm not using it as an excuse and I don't want any pity, I just thought I'd let you know that updates are going to be slower, unfortunately. This fic is my pride and joy, so I will finish it.

Secondly; this fic is slowly coming to an end. But don't fret, there will definitely be more Female!Ukitake fics from me in the future. Who knows, maybe even a sequel.

Thirdly, there is **Yaoi** featured in this chapter; yes, Renji and Byakuya make another appearance. Don't like, then I suggest you skip the first half of this chapter. But then again, it's only very light, so it would be best that you didn't. I'm not making much sense, but that's how it is. And sorry, not IchiUki in this chapter; I'm mean that way. Next one is full of it, I promise.

Fourthly, thanks so very much; animegamemaster6, Grinja, Kratos181, GameDemonKing, InugamiGod, Crazy Hyper Lady, CleverPhoenix, Orchamus, Aldo Montoya, librarycat9, stormcrowley, ironjaw, AznPuffyHair, itachiluver397, RunicSiren, xx1ofAKindxx, Garyu, PaperBagGhost, bleachfan78, shadowgouf, Basil, Harteramo, ramenwriter15 and dragon king for reviewing! I really appreciate it.

Comments and reviews are always welcomed. So don't be afraid to drop me a line, ok?

* * *

Chapter 21:

"I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki," the dark hair male, Sentaro or something, apologized with a low bow. "Captain Ukitake isn't present at the moment."

"When will he be returning?" Byakuya asked coolly, a sense of irritation in his voice.

"I'm afraid I don't know," Sentaro replied and then fell into silence. He made no attempt to explain his Captain's absence or make an excuse of any kind. He simple fell into this rather guarded silence, something like he would do when Captain Ukitake had fallen ill and needed rest.

Interesting.

"I see," Byakuya said slowly, drawing out the words long enough to cause an irrational shiver of discomfort to radiate through the male before him before he turned away abruptly. "Very well. Inform your captain of my visit when he returns."

"Yes, of course, sir!"

Not bothering to give Captain Ukitake's third seat an indication that he had heard him, Byakuya walked away from Division 13 barracks with an air of sophistication and noble dignity, doing his best to hide the small sense of concern that was now beginning to take residency within his chest.

He had been in search for Captain Ukitake all morning. Rumours regarding his sempei had been growing radically as days drew on and he knew that such stresses were detrimental to her health.

It might help ease some of the rumours if Captain Ukitake would just announce officially that she was in fact a woman. But then again, it would probably only draw more unwanted chit-chat in her direction. It was bad enough that everyday reapers off the streets were talking about Ukitake and Ichigo's so-called forbidden relationship. If the noble families found out that Ukitake was actually a woman and was being pursued by a Substitute Soul Reaper, imagine the scandals that would emerge from that.

Truly, he didn't want it to come to that. They talk about her enough, about her vulnerability and fragility; never mind the fact that she had been a captain for two thousand years.

Byakuya knew firsthand how petty the upper crust could be.

Thankfully, though, the majority of his family had become quite fond of Captain Ukitake, a friend and confident to his grandfather when he was captain of Division Six.

He had known for quite some time that his former Sempei was actually female in gender, his grandfather informing him of this fact. The motherly hugs he would receive at random intervals were also a dead giveaway. He never questioned her about it and she never said anything, and with all the other stresses going on it really didn't matter.

Yoruichi would often tease him about that, mind you. She loved nothing more than to provoke him and then coo at him when Ukitake tried to calm him down, teasing him by saying that Ukitake was actually more like his mother than his Sempei. Sometimes, he will admit only to himself, that he had stalked Ukitake down to rant –discuss civilly- with her about that evil cat woman as he was closer to her than his own mother and father.

He refused to admit that he would run to her, though. Captain Ukitake just happened to always take the same paths he did whenever Yoruichi did something to infuriate him in his youth. It wasn't like he would ask her to keep that devil woman away from him long enough to finish his training.

What he will admit, again only to himself, was that Yoruichi was right about one thing; he was closer to Ukitake than any of his other family members.

While he knew of Ukitake's gender, most others seemed oblivious. People thought what they wanted and Ukitake was popular with both sexes anyway. Most thought she was beautiful and would make a great spouse and lover, while they do something useful like taking care of her. However, there were others who thought it would be incredible to have a captain submit to their advances and perverted intentions.

Byakuya would promptly maim those kinds of people. If Kyouraku and Unohana didn't get to them first, that was. Yoruichi could be pretty vicious when she wanted to be, as well.

He wasn't even going to mention the time Head-Captain Yamamoto almost suffocated an unruly group of Reapers when he overheard them sneering suggestively that they wouldn't mind _hitting that ass_ in regards to Captain Ukitake with his Spiritual Pressure alone.

Yes, he will admit that he might be a little protective of his Sempei, then again who those close to her wasn't?

He had heard that she wasn't feeling well from Rukia and he immediately wondered who was responsible for her decline in health; the rumours, the Women's Association or Kurosaki himself?

That was why he had been searching for Ukitake all morning. He wanted to know just what was going on between her and Ichigo, what kind of relationship they held and what it was truly doing to her health.

A warm hand suddenly clasped onto his shoulder, but it did nothing to startle him for he knew the owner of said hand and simply turned to face him. His gaze immediately locked onto that of his lieutenant's that held a sense of worry to them.

"Any luck?" Renji asked him in genuine concern.

Byakuya shook his head, mildly noting that Renji's hand lingered on his shoulder for a moment before reluctantly dropping away. "No, Captain Ukitake isn't at his residence nor his Division barracks."

"Man," Renji mumbled as he scratched the back of his head roughly. "Where could he have gone?"

Byakuya wished he knew. He had tried the Ugendo, Kyouraku's residency and his division barracks. He even tried Division Four to no avail. No one seemed to know where she was currently at or appeared reluctant to tell.

"I don't know," he admitted with a soft, remorseful sigh.

"I really wish I knew what was going on here," Renji said as he dropped his arm to fall lazily by his side, a scowl marring his face. "I mean, do you think the rumours are true? About Captain Ukitake and Ichigo?"

"Hm," Byakuya simply hummed in response.

Truthfully, he didn't know what to think. Despite numerous Reapers' protectiveness toward her, Ukitake was more than capable of looking after herself. She had spent countless years knocking back courting gestures and marriage proposals, while still remaining courteous and gracious. If Ichigo had been truly courting her for this long then Ukitake must be enjoying his attention.

But really, Kurosaki? He had no respect for authority, was outrageously informal, reckless and incredible loud and straightforward. Surely, his talented Sempei could do better than that _**fool**_?

"Ichigo isn't a bad person, ya know?" Renji suddenly stated, sounding also as if he had somehow overheard his thoughts. No, actually by the grin on his lips he guessed what he was thinking. When did Renji become so observing? Then again, it was due to Renji constantly surprising him to drew him to him in the first place.

"Sure, he's a dumbass who's a little bit too reckless, but he means well," Renji carried onto say, his grin widening a little. "At least being with Captain Ukitake will be good for him, right?"

That could be true. She might teach him some manners and how to show some well earned respect.

"Maybe so."

Renji suddenly made a sound that was a cross between a chuckle and a snort of amusement. "Heh."

Byakuya granted him a warily glance. "What?"

"Nah, it's nothing," Renji replied with his most toothiest grin. "I just think it's sweet."

"What is?" Byakuya questioned, his eyes narrowing just so in an accusing why. He didn't like the look on his face; it was like he just _knew_ something interesting.

"You," he replied quickly, one of his hands moving up to play with a strand of his hair in a rather loving and tender manner. "You're worried about Captain Ukitake, aren't you?"

Byakuya opted to say nothing in regards of that, a part of his noble personality and teachings was still very uncomfortable with admitting that he cared for anyone for reasons other than mutual obligations. He was also still fairly uncomfortable with public displays of affections so he promptly swatted Renji's hand away from his hair.

He could play with his hair in private, just not in public with the fear of someone totally untrustworthy discovering them.

"I've always noticed how you look at him," Renji carried on to say, sounding somewhat serious. "And to be honest, I once thought that maybe there was something more going on."

Byakuya unwillingly allowed his head to reel back ever so slightly in surprise and shock, yet also feeling a tiny bit indignant at those words. "Between me and Ukitake?"

"Yeah," Renji said with a light shrug, a half smile on his face. "You'd make a cute couple."

"I'm in a relationship with you, you fool," Byakuya all but blurted out rather uncharacteristically, a gentle heating sensation gracing his noble features when he realized Renji's grin just widen a fraction more. "Although there are times when I wonder why."

Renji chuckled and then quite abruptly pulled him into his arms, startling him enough to witness his eyes widen in surprise before pulling him into a soft kiss. Renji's arms wound effortlessly around his waist, pressing his body tightly against his, his lips nudging against his. And Byakuya, for his part, was slightly irritated at how his own body reacted to his administrations, slumping against his lover's form, his hands grasping onto his shoulders to push back against his lips.

When did he turn this needy and how did this infuriating man know?

"Heh, you know you love me," Renji then murmured against his lips.

"Don't push it, Arabai," Byakuya all but hissed threateningly, pushing him back with a palm on his chest while he pointed menacingly at him with the index finger of his other hand.

"I'll be good," Renji promised while his grin suggested otherwise, drawing back with a deliberate slowness, purposely letting his hands caress his sides, actually making him shiver, before dropping away.

Damn Arabai, if he keeps this up _they'll_ be the topic of conversations for those gossipmongers.

"Anyway, I just think if Ichigo and Captain Ukitake do happen to be in some sort of a relationship, then we should be supportive of them," Renji stated with a somewhat casual shrug of his shoulder before his smile turned genuinely warm, fond even. "Just like Captain Ukitake was of us. Am I right?"

Byakuya's mind forced him to recall his last visit to the Ugendo, where he learnt the rumours of Ichigo hiding out there were true, as well as Ichigo purposely exposing his secret relationship with Renji without a care in the world.

Imprudent punk.

Most importantly, however, he remembered how Ukitake gently took his hand in hers and told him how proud she was of him. There were only two people he worked hard to make proud; his grandfather and his Sempei. And hearing that from her made him feel a strong sense of happiness, one of which he actually showed by squeezing her hand back and allowing Renji to show a hint of affection in front of her.

So, in turn, it would only be fair and reasonable to be supportive of her as well. Still, that Kurosaki needs to prove himself worthy before anything else could be said.

"...That was oddly profound of you, Renji," he admitted after a moment of silence.

That boyish grin quickly made a comeback. "I'm more than just a pretty face," he joked.

Byakuya resisted the urge to roll his eyes, yet was unable to hold back his own quick retort. "I've known that for quite some time, Renji."

"Hey!" Renji yelled with a sense of mock disgruntlement, the redheaded lieutenant becoming somewhat more inclined to his jokes and quips. "I'll get you back for that."

"Will you now?" Byakuya quipped back at him almost defiantly, the corners of his mouth threatening to twitch into a smile of amusement.

He quickly dropped that urge, however, when Renji suddenly slinked up to him, his lips purposely brushing against his ear, a move which made Byakuya's eyes widen and breathe to suddenly hitch.

"Yeah," Renji breathed, his hot breath ghosting down his neck. "Later on tonight."

He then whispered into his ear exactly how he was going to pay for it later and Byakuya felt a rather undignified blush flare upon his features. Yet, even as he pulled away, he could quell a sense of excitement from forming.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Rukia couldn't believe what she had just overheard.

She was just on her merry way back to her Division barracks to inform his fellow Division members that their Captain had been safely escorted into the world of the living and was in Ichigo's care when she heard two familiar voices speaking about her captain. The first thing any Squadron 13 member would do is to immediately press themselves against a wall and listen, ready to jump to their Captain's defence and beat the living crap out of anyone in case something less than glowing admiration was being said.

And being the good little Soul Reaper that she was, that was exactly what she did. However, as the conversations went on, her cheeks started to glow with an embarrassed, but somewhat gleeful blush as she watch her brother practically melt into her childhood friend's arm from a kiss! And the banter between them was just so squeal worthy as well.

And the way her brother simply blushed beautifully, elegantly at Renji's suggestive words almost did make her squeal out loud. He kept walking with his head held high nonetheless, expertly ignoring a wickedly grinning Renji as he dutifully trailed behind him.

Waiting until they were out of sight, Rukia carefully stepped out from where she was hiding, unable to hide the dreamy gaze in her eyes. Then she felt a sense of irrational annoyance.

Renji and her brother...in a relationship...and they didn't tell her? Those inconsiderate pigs! Wait until she gets her hands on that Renji, they're going to have a few choice words for certain! After she stomped his head into the dirt, of course.

Oooh, men and their damned secrets.

Still, what a delicious little secret to overhear. Maybe she should speak with her captain about it as they did mention she already knows and gave them her support and approval. As if Captain Ukitake would do anything less, mind you.

"Rukia?"

Rukia almost jumped a foot in the air, clearly startled that someone had snuck up on her when she wasn't paying attention. She whipped around to find Nanao Ise standing a few steps behind her, a delicate eyebrow raised in response to her surprising reaction to her name being called.

"Sorry," Rukia immediately replied, her heart beating rapidly. "But you surprised me."

"My apologises, then," Nanao said in her usual terse way as she pushed up her glasses with her delicate fingers, that large leather bound book once again sitting securely under her arm. She was an unnatural serious woman, especially if you consider the fact that she was Captain Kyouraku's lieutenant.

But then, some of that seriousness waned and she was now fiddling with her glasses, appearing as if she was nervous and worried at the same time. "Could I have a word with you about your captain?"

Rukia found herself blinking a couple of times. "About Captain Ukitake? Why?" she asked, her own sense of nervousness slowly begin to rise.

"Has he...being feeling unwell lately?" Nanao asked slowly, as if she was struggling to find the right words. "He seemed to be in quite a state this morning."

"He hasn't been feeling well, no," was Rukia's automatic reply but she quickly paused, a sense of fear gripping at her heart when Nanao's words sunk in. She was talking about what happened this morning, she must know what happened to make her captain stumble back to the barracks with obvious evidence that she had been crying.

"What happened this morning?" Rukia all but demanded, her eyes widening frantically. "What are you talking about?"

Nanao chewed on her bottom lip as her hand now played with the book in her grip, Rukia mildly noting that she was gentle touching a corner where it was folded back. Almost as if it had been dropped onto a hard surface or something.

How strange, Nanao would never, ever drop her book. She was always so careful.

"I have requested to the Seireitei Women's Association to leave him alone for a while."

Ok, this was officially starting to scare her. It wasn't like the SWA's to merely give up on something so easily. Something seriously dramatic must have happened...they don't have the proof they need, do they? That wasn't possible! They were so careful!

"Tell me what happened this morning, please!" This time Rukia did demand, her voice pitch growing considerably.

Nanao suddenly sighed, her shoulders drooping forward, her gaze a mixture of concern and guilt. "He called himself a brainless, selfish old fool, Rukia," she finally informed her, her tone straining at the words. "He said that with such spite of himself that I thought he was going to cry. I've never seen him...loathing himself so much."

Rukia found herself taking a step back in shock, her expression turning scarily blank. "What else did he say? What happened?"

"That was all I heard before Captain Kyouraku led him away elsewhere," Nanao admitted, her gaze abruptly turning to look down at her book, her fingertip still touching the dented corner. "I didn't follow, it wasn't my place."

Tears prickled at Rukia's eyes and a lump of emotion formed in her throat. She hated, absolutely detested when her Captain spoke so poorly of herself. She and her fellow Division members can punish others who spoke poorly of her, but they could do nothing to make their own Captain see her own beauty and charm.

"Captain? Why? I don't understand, why would Ukitake-san...?" she was rambling now.

"I would never do anything to jeopardize Captain Ukitake's wellbeing," Nanao stated quickly, her guilt still lingering in her voice and expression. She must believe that the Women's Association was indirectly responsible. "We'll give him the peace he deserves. I'm truly sorry that it went this far."

"Thank you," Rukia responded sincerely, a forced smile turning the corners of her lips. "Captain Ukitake is going through some personal change at the moment, but I'm sure he'll be back to his old self in no time," she ended with a tone of reassurance.

"I certainly hope so," Nanao said with a forced smile of her own. "Do give him our apologies."

Rukia inclined her head in understanding. "Of course."

She needed to go back to the World of the Living to see her Captain, her Division members could wait just a little bit longer. She wanted to know why her Captain Ukitake would say such terrible things about herself, and to make sure she was alright. She knew Ichigo would never do anything to hurt her, but she was still worried. She didn't want anything bad to happen to her Ukitake-san every again!

"We are focusing our attention elsewhere for now," Nanao suddenly informed her, her business like tone making an abrupt comeback.

"Oh? Where?" Rukia questioned, tilting her head to the side as she furrowed her brow just a little.

"There are rumours going round that there could be something between Renji and Captain Byakuya."

It took all of Rukia's willpower not to slump forward in exasperation.

_Aw shit_...


	22. Chapter 22

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Summary:** After concealing her true gender for years, Juushiro Ukitake thought she had the art of hiding mastered...but then Ichigo, in all his brash glory, happened to stumble across her secret. Is there a way to keep the loud orange-hair substitute soul-reaper quiet? Probably not...

**Pairings:** Ichigo/Ukitake, Renji/Byakuya. **Friendship:** Kyouraku and Ukitake, Rukia and Ukitake.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters associated with the Anime of Bleach.

**Warnings:** Juushiro Ukitake is dictated as a female in gender in this story. Yes, I am well aware that he is male in both Manga and anime, but work with me here. **Yaoi** is featured in this story as well. Don't like? Then back out now...

**AN:** Sorry it has taken so long to update. Chronic Fatigue is such a pain in the ass, let me tell you.

Thanks so very much to; animegamemaster6, RunicSiren, Crazy Hyper Lady, Grinja, itachiluver397, CleverPhoenix, ironjaw, librarycat9, shadowgouf, InugamiGod, bleachfan78, rockapottamus629, SuNrIsEmAsSacRe, Meresdreams, j2kool3816, Aldo Montoya, Sabishii Kage Tenshi, Athina Dark-Angel of Death and killing u with umbrellas for taking the time to review the last chapter. Eternally grateful!

Comments, suggestions, rants and raves are all welcomed. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 22:

Was this what being in love felt like?

With her hand in Ichigo's firm grip, her arm gripping his, her head on his shoulder, everything else around fading around them; this had to be what love felt like. Why Ukitake had denied herself this feeling for so long no longer made sense, her fears and worries fleeing into the back of her mind.

Finally, she had allowed herself to fall for the first time, to experience something she had helped so many others to find for themselves.

She had never felt this kind of comfort or contentment before. It was almost like the only thing that mattered was these feelings that she and Ichigo were currently sharing. It was...nice to finally act like the woman she could be and spend a day without a care in the world. She felt young and carefree again.

Being a Captain for over 2000 years, she had actually forgotten what it felt like to simply just be.

Where they were going as the strolled together, neither of them seemed too concerned. Ichigo was guiding her through the streets of Karakura Town, telling her just about every memory the sites evoked from him and she would laughing airily whenever he grimaced at the more...humiliating memories. And he had quite a few tales to tell.

The words they spoke to one another, talking about whatever came to mind came easily to them. One would think that after sharing some very passionate kisses, they would struggle with what they should say to each other, feeling somewhat awkward around each other. But they effortlessly fell into this ease with each other.

And when he kissed her, which he did quite a bit, seemingly to make up for all those missed chances, he did so without concern, not caring who saw them or who would care. He didn't hold any kind of embarrassment or shame toward her or what they were doing. In fact, he seemed almost proud to have her against his side. There was this feeling of _machoism_ males tend to illustrate whenever they manage to score a date with the 'hot chick'.

It oddly helped to boost a bit of her own self-esteem.

Ichigo was even a little bit protective toward her, which she found quite endearing, even if it wasn't necessary. He knew very well she could handle any danger thrown at them. Still, she'll let him protect from threat for now.

She was having a great time.

Still, there was something that continued to bother her ever so lightly, tickling the back of her subconsciousness. This was very clearly a simple date in the World of the Living, but after this day has ended, what will happen next? All good things must come to an end, after all.

And Ukitake still hasn't fully conveyed her true feelings to Ichigo yet.

How do you tell someone believe you are in love with them? She wasn't sure. She had only just realized her feelings for him, something she had only just admitted to herself this very morning. Certainly, she had told many a soul that she loved them, but it was always motherly affection, never had she told anyone she was in love with them. Blurting her feelings out just didn't seem right and waiting for the right moment to make a heartfelt confession felt...clichéd. And she doubted Ichigo would appreciate it very much. He was a very straight forward man, after all.

But Ukitake was no fool. She knew falling in love was the easy part, maintaining that relationship was a little bit more difficult. They literally came from two different worlds after all.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo's voice, filled with concern, pulled her from her thoughts and she lifted her head off his shoulder to look into his eyes, those brown eyes that are gazing upon her with worry. "You've been sighing. You're not feeling sick again, are you? Do you need to rest for a moment?"

His thoughtfulness brought a gentle smile to her lips, reminding Ukitake why she fell deeply for him without realizing it and shook her head in the negative. "No, I've just been thinking."

"About what?" Ichigo questioned, tightening his hand what was holding hers in a reassuring grip.

And in turn, Ukitake wrapped her arm tighter around his, turning her body so she could press herself further against his side. "About us," she admitted.

They then stopped walking.

"I'm sorry," Ukitake apologized upon reflex as she removed her hand from his so she could rest her palms against his chest and lean against him. "I didn't mean to ruin the mood, it's just...I..."

She suddenly felt self-conscious and she looked off to the side, but she stayed where she was, growing fond of Ichigo's warm body against her. Throughout her many years, she had prided herself on the fact on knowing just the right thing and when to say it, but right now she felt somewhat...lost. And it frightened her. Quite unbecoming of a Captain, that was certain, but maybe not for a woman who had fallen in love for the first time?

"I want to be in a relationship with you," she whispered, slowly forcing herself to look into those piercing and deep eyes of his. And when she did, she swallowed thickly. "I've never been in one before and I'm not entirely sure what to do, but I want to learn, with you."

Unexpectedly, Ichigo chuckled before leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. "Hm, glad to hear it," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her. "We'll make it together, I'm sure of it."

"Ichigo," Ukitake murmured as she leaned fully against him, her hands slipping under his arms to his back, laying flat against his shoulder blades as she laid her head on his shoulder. Her fingers then curled around the material of his shirt when Ichigo pulled her closer against him, his arms easily folding around her slender frame.

They will still have to go through the trails of gaining the approval of so many others, and Ukitake has as of yet not met any of Ichigo's family to discuss this matter of her forming relationship with him. But, there will be a time for that, and right now, all they want was to be with each other. They don't need any more interference at the moment.

With a sigh filled with disinclination, Ukitake pulled back away from Ichigo so she could address her concern to his face. Still, she let her hands slip down his back to rest on his sides, Ichigo's own hands drawing back reluctantly to rest on her hips. "Ichigo."

"What is it?"

Ukitake looked off to the side in silence to choose her words, feeling somewhat ashamed of herself for having to say what she was going to say, but...

"We're going to have to keep this a secret, I'm afraid," she finally admitted, turning her gaze back to Ichigo, looking him in the eyes, hoping her own will show how difficult this was for her to say. "I do not know how everyone will react to us or what lengths some could go to to pull us apart. So, I want to stay with you for as long as I can."

"I won't be that easy to get rid of," Ichigo retorted with a great sense of defiance and determination in his voice. But he then sighed deeply with exasperation and understanding, removing a hand from her hip to pinch the bridge of his nose. "But I know what you're getting at it."

"I'm sorry," Ukitake quickly responded before giving him a small, chaste kiss to his cheek that was equally as apologetic as her words. "I'm not ashamed of you or anything of that nature."

"I know, it's fine," Ichigo said, quickly brushing off her apology as he waved his hand dismissively for a moment, his expression truly holding no resentment toward her. "Anything to make sure you won't get any more stress placed upon your shoulders."

Ukitake leaned forward to press another quick kiss to his cheek, so utterly grateful that he was so understanding and considerate of the matter. "Thank you."

He then sent her one of those warm smiles, one that was rarely seen but was so beautiful upon his features before he wrapped his arms around her, one strong arm around her shoulders as the other rested securely around her waist. He then pressed their bodies together, her hands resting on his chest as they leaned closer, eyes slipping close as their lips met in a tender kiss. A sigh passed Ukitake's lips as one of her hands slip up his chest, fingers trailing along his collar bone before coming to a rest on his side of his neck, angling her head just right to allow him to deepen the kiss.

Honestly, she was still kicking herself for not allowing these tender kisses to take place earlier!

How long they stayed in this embrace, it didn't matter. This kind of detachment to their surroundings should have been unnerving or even threatening, but it wasn't. The only thing they could feel, could sense was each other. And that was enough.

More than enough actually.

However, they were forced back into reality quite harshly when the familiar tingling sensation down the spine accompanied by the unnerving roars of creatures no longer human forced them both to remember their duties they had sworn to uphold.

With a sigh, the kiss was forced to an end and they pressed their foreheads together, reluctantly to part, but knowing they must.

Of course; Hollows ruin everything, don't they?

Soul Reapers are never truly off duty.

"Sorry," Ichigo murmured as he pressed his lips against her forehead, resentment evident in his tone. "But there are a few Hollows around."

Ukitake simply sighed again, understanding the bitterness quite well, as she too was annoyed that her date with Ichigo had to involve the slaughtering of Hollows. Not the most conventional way to end a date, especially in the World of the Living, she was sure. But then again, they weren't the most conventional couple either.

The killing of Hollows simply came with the territory.

"It's alright, it simply can't be helped," she replied as she pulled away, a wry smile on her lips before she suddenly winked at him. "Well, let's see how well I can fight in the World of the Living."

A smirked slipped across Ichigo's features as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Substitute Soul Reaper badge she presented him with all that time ago. "Heh, let's go."

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Returning to Urahara's shop in the World of the Living a little later than she had expected, Rukia stepped cautiously inside, straining her senses in hopes to detect whether her captain or Ichigo were here. But the only presences she could sense were the usual occupants, all going about their business.

Slipping into the tea room where Yoruichi and Urahara were conversing together, she sent them a quizzical look. "They're not back yet?"

"No, it's been a few hours now," Yoruichi replied, sounding neither concerned or disappointed.

"So, Rukia," Urahara drawled in her direction. "What's your game plan from this point on?"

Rukia felt a bit defensive at that question. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Urahara said in his usual know-it-all drawl that was accompanied with an equally knowledgeable grin. "It's obvious that you're trying to play matchmaker now. What happens if this doesn't work?"

"It will work!" Rukia suddenly announced with a flare of determination, shaking a fisted hand threateningly in front of her. "So help me, Ichigo isn't going to stuff this one up!"

She paused mid-rant to cough forcibly into her hand, trying to will down the light blush taking residency upon her cheeks upon realizing she just reacted the way the two interfering old friends wanted her to.

"Besides, I'm not playing matchmaker," Rukia explained strongly as she sunk to her knees to join them at the table. "It's obvious that my Captain and Ichigo are in love with each other. I'm just helping them along."

"Ah, of course," Urahara simply said in reply.

She didn't much like the tone of his voice and she frowned deeply at him, her determination making a quick comeback. "Well, I believe Captain Ukitake deserves to be swept off her feet!"

Suddenly, Yoruichi sniggered in a way that sounded like she knew something Rukia didn't. "Do you mean figuratively or literally?"

"Huh?"

As soon as that sound of bewilderment passed her lips, the door behind her burst open abruptly and somewhat dramatically, as if being forced open with someone's foot. Then, the familiar spiritual of not only her captain, but Ichigo as well filled the room. Rukia spun around, her eyes instantly growing wide at the sight before her.

There was Ichigo, standing as tall as ever and he was carrying her captain in his arms effortlessly. It was almost as if she weighed next to nothing as he held her against his chest, one arm around her waist, the other under her knees. And Captain Ukitake had her arms around his neck for support, looking all the expression of embarrassment. And yet, she was smiling that small, but meaningful smile or hers.

She was actually allowing Ichigo to carry her without struggle on her part.

Rukia was pretty sure her mouth fell open.

"Ichigo, put me down," Ukitake chided lightly, yet made no attempt to remove herself from his grip. She didn't even pretend to struggle; she just sat there, immensely confident that he wasn't going to drop her. "I can walk."

"No way," Ichigo said defiantly, appearing as if he hadn't noticed the other occupants in the room. Or maybe he did and just didn't care. "You've twisted your ankle, any fool can see that."

Ukitake shook her head almost despairingly at him, but she rolled her eyes toward the ceiling in good humour, her arms not moving from his neck. "It's only a sprain," she tried to reassure him.

But Ichigo simply snorted at her. He was having none of that, knowing all too well how Ukitake always managed to play down any ailments she had. "You think I care that it's only a sprain?"

"You're being overly cautious."

"Yeah, I am," Ichigo agreed almost proudly, even going as far as sticking his nose into the air to prove how bold he really was. "Deal with it."

"W-what?" Rukia had somehow managed to stutter, her expression of nothing but surprise not faltering in the slightest.

However, she seemed to be the only one as Urahara simply pulled out his fan from...wherever he kept it and flipped it open with an abrupt flick of his wrist. "Hey, Ichigo," he greeted cheerfully. "You're back early."

Next to him, Yoruichi nodded idly, that cat-like of knowingness ever present upon her features. "That's right; it's not even dark yet," she said with a suggestive tone of voice.

Finally casting his eyes in their direction, Ichigo flashed a half smile, half smirk as he shifted Ukitake a little closer against him, who of which was now sporting a rather lovely dusting of pink across the bridge of her nose. "Heh, sorry, but do you have a first aid kit here somewhere?"

Unfortunately, Rukia's mind was still completely frazzled to even attempt to answer that question. "...Huh?"

"Right this way, Ichigo," Urahara said brightly as he stood to his feet, his fan positioned in front of his face as his other arm moved to fold across his back as he moved. He stepped passed Ichigo, not even batting an eyelid at Ukitake, who was still sitting perfectly comfortable in Ichigo's arms and led him down the hallway.

"Thanks," Ichigo said simply as he followed him.

"Sorry about all the trouble," Captain Ukitake apologized sincerely, to which earned her a dismissively flap of the fan in Urahara's hand.

"Not at all!" he responded far too cheerfully.

Finally, just as Ichigo and her captain disappeared from her line of sight, Rukia snapped herself out of her stupor and scrambled to her feet to skid out into the hall after them. "Ah, Captain?"

"It's alright, Rukia," Captain Ukitake immediately reassured her as she looked at her over Ichigo's shoulder, a content smile on her face. And it was at that moment did Rukia notice how utterly happy she looked. She was practically glowing!

"It's nothing serious," Ukitake continued as she sent her a wink and lightly tapped Ichigo on the back of his head. "You know how stubborn Ichigo can be."

"You aint seen nothing yet," Ichigo retorted with a surprisingly amount of playfulness in his voice. Rukia couldn't see from where she was standing, but she had the feeling that Ichigo was smiling, he too exceedingly happy.

So that...that meant that they've finally confessed their feelings for one another?

Entering into another room, Urahara motioned for Ichigo to place Ukitake down upon a cushion as he opened a secret sliding door in the wall, pulling out a medium size medic kit a moment later.

Ichigo knelt down upon the floor, near the cushion and carefully lowered Ukitake onto it, his arm slipping out from under her knees, but he kept his arm around her back as she reluctantly removed her arms from around his neck. They were looking at each other the whole time, Ichigo fussing over her as she simply let him. Ichigo then whispered something to her, something that no one else seemed to have heard, but could guess what it was by Ukitake's response to the question.

"I'm alright," she assured him again. "It's only mildly painful."

Rukia couldn't help but gape at that. Captain Ukitake always liked to downplay her injuries or ailment, but she actually admitted to something being painful?

Wow...

"So, what happened?" Yoruichi questioned as she leaned up against the doorframe, her arms folded under her bust as she sent both Ichigo and Ukitake a smug little look that just seemed to scream she had her suspicions.

Ichigo, for his part ignored the look pointedly as he removed his supporting arm from around Ukitake's shoulders and stood to his feet. He also blatantly ignored the ever grinning Urahara as he all but snatched the medical kit from his unresisting hands. While Ukitake, on the other hand, looked at Yoruichi straight in the eyes and gave her a shy smile, to which the cat-like woman responded with a satisfied grin.

"It's nothing," Ukitake replied with a soft smile to her question, sitting so she was leaning to the side, resting her hand on the floor for support as she folded her legs together in front of her. "I rolled my ankle when we were fighting a small group of Hollows. It was a simple accident."

"Hardly an accident," Ichigo scoffed as he dug around in the medical kit for what he was looking for. "You've twisted your ankle by trying to prevent a tree from crushing a young family."

Ukitake's blush darkened a shade more as she ducked her head. "I didn't want them to get hurt."

"Do you want to do it, or should I?" Urahara suddenly asked as Ichigo pulled out a pressure bandage he was no doubt looking for. "Cos, I'd be more than happy-"

"I'll do it," Ichigo said firmly from Ukitake's side, appearing there just after he delivered yet another swift and painful elbow to Urahara's face.

"Ow, I wasn't expecting you to hit me in the exact same place..." Urahara moaned from where he was squatting down in the corner of the room, holding his face with his hands.

Again, Ichigo simply ignored him as he knelt down in front of Ukitake. With hands that seemed exceptionally skilled, he cradled one of Ukitake's ankles, letting it rest against his leg as he took a moment to examine it. Her usually slender white ankle appeared ever-so slightly swollen and he made a disapproving click of his tongue before making a grab of the bandaged he had placed on the floor during his examination.

And as he proceeded to bandage the injured limb, Rukia couldn't help but stare, wondering if this was the same Ichigo she knew.

Honestly, she had no idea he could be so...gentle. Sure, he may have a heart of gold, but he had to be one of the brashest and most reckless people she had ever met. And yet, here he was, gently holding Ukitake's ankle in his hand as he wrapped it tightly with the other.

Maybe Yoruichi was right. Maybe being with the right person brought out your softer side.

"Well?" Yoruichi questioned when Ichigo had finished wrapping Ukitake's ankle.

"It's just a sprain," he answered her by casting a quick glance in her direction. "But Ukitake still needs to keep off it for a couple of days at least."

He directed that more toward Ukitake herself than anyone else, something that Ukitake picked up on and seemed to resist the urge to roll her eyes skyward.

"Yes, yes, Ichigo, I will do that," she said in regards to his suggestion, but she then made a noise of surprise as Ichigo effortlessly swept her up into his arms once again, her arms instinctively slipping around his neck to hold on tight. "Where are you taking me now?"

"Back to my place," Ichigo answered.

However, Ukitake simply sighed and shook her head. "But I need to get back to my Division," she said, sounding rather disappointed that she had to go back to her duties. She must have really enjoyed herself today, so it would be a shame for it to end so soon.

Hmm, maybe it doesn't have to.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of things there, I promise," Rukia said quickly and in such a way that left little room for argument.

Ukitake, for a moment, looked somewhat startled by the conviction in her voice. "Rukia?"

"There, you see?" Ichigo said with a triumphant smirk. "So stop worrying."

"I could say the same thing to you," Ukitake playfully retorted as she motion toward her bandaged ankle.

"Probably," Ichigo said dismissively, giving a light shrug of his shoulder as he jostled her closer to him. "But I just want to make sure you stay off of that ankle."

"Don't you trust me to do that in the Soul Society, Ichigo?"

"Not at all," Ichigo answered rather dryly as he turned to leave the room, calling out from down the hallway as he did. "See ya later, Rukia."

"You better take good care of my Captain, Ichigo!" Rukia called out after him, but there was hardly any warning in her voice for she knew that he will look after Captain Ukitake, he's been doing so for quite a while now.

She then waited until he had left the shop before fumbling with the phone sitting in her pocket. She quickly dialled the number, her fingers twitching with joyous glee that she almost pushed all the wrong numbers in her haste. She waited impatiently as the phone gave a ringing dial noise and then spoke before the other person on the other end even had to chance to say a thing.

"Kiyone?"

"Rukia!" Came Kiyone's voice through the speaker, sounding eager to hear any and all news regarding their captain. "How did the date go?"

"He literally swept her off her feet!"

"Really?" Kiyone asked with a hint of disbelief, but incredibly hopeful nonetheless.

"Yes!" Rukia said on the verge of uncharacteristically squealing. "You should have seen it!"

Then all hell seem to break lose as they both share a girlish shrill that sounded suspiciously like a fangirl's squeal of utter delight as Rukia began to prattle off what she knows and what was probably going to happen now.

It seemed that Plan: IchiUki was a complete and utter success!


	23. Chapter 23

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Summary:** After concealing her true gender for years, Juushiro Ukitake thought she had the art of hiding mastered...but then Ichigo, in all his brash glory, happened to stumble across her secret. Is there a way to keep the loud orange-hair substitute soul-reaper quiet? Probably not...

**Pairings:** Ichigo/Ukitake, Renji/Byakuya. **Friendship:** Kyouraku and Ukitake, Rukia and Ukitake.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters associated with the Anime of Bleach.

**Warnings:** Juushiro Ukitake is dictated as a female in gender in this story. Yes, I am well aware that he is male in both Manga and anime, but work with me here. **Yaoi** is featured in this story as well. Don't like? Then back out now...

**AN:** Firstly, I like to say sorry for disappearing without a word for a month. It's a long story and I won't get into here as this isn't a journal or FaceBook, so it has no right being here.

Secondly, I like to say sorry for taking so long to update this story. You see, I was in a bit of a bother on how to proceed with this chapter. I thought about keeping it 'canon' where Isshin wouldn't be seen because, you know, Ichigo wouldn't know about him yet. But I also wanted to try my hand at the famous father and son bonding the Kurosaki way. So, I decided to do slightly AU. Why? Because I wanted to have some fun with this, like I did with all the other chapters. If that bothers you, then I'm sorry, but it is ultimately my decision to make, so no flames. Kay? Major fluff in the next chapter, though. So, well, enjoy!

Thirdly, thank you so very much; GameDemonKing, InugamiGod, Aldo Montoya, RunicSiren, killing u with umbrellas, ironjaw, Crazy Hyper Lady, Grinja, animegamemaster6, Orchamus, bleachfan78, Sabishii Kage Tenshi, Are-You-Ready, CleverPhoenix, Supreme Tactical Bias, librarycat9, shadowgouf, FS2011, Athina Dark-Angel of Death, Wicked Winter, InARealPickle, TheWiccanKitsune, SingBenihime, Basia Orci and autumnannette19 for reviewing and being so patient with me!

And lately, don't forget to leave a comment or two for me. I really do appreciate them, ya know?

* * *

Chapter 23:

Placing her carefully upon her feet at the threshold of his home as Ichigo went about opening the front door, Ukitake still couldn't believe that he had actually carried her, bridal style, all the way. It was slightly embarrassing with all the looks they had received, not to mention a few knowing giggles and chuckles from other couples they passed in the street. She had insisted that she could walk, that her ankle didn't hurt anymore, but he would have none of it.

He simply gave her the whole 'Just because it doesn't hurt doesn't mean you're not injured.' speech and it was to be better safe than sorry.

Honestly, he could he as stubborn as his father, not that she would tell him that. Ichigo and his father seem to hold a sense of rivalry against each other, from what she heard from Rukia at least.

Speaking of Isshin, Ukitake can't help but wonder what his reaction would be upon seeing her again. It had been quite a few years now...decades, actually. He had been one of her good friends when he was Captain of Division 10, but disappeared during a mission in the World of the Living. She still doesn't know what had exactly happened as Ichigo didn't seem to know either. She would like to ask him one day, but she didn't want to push him. She was just glad that he had been safe and secured all these years.

And busy with becoming a doctor and starting his own family.

But, she can't help but wonder whether or not he knows about her and Ichigo. He may act a little...out there, but he was no fool. Though, she would not be surprised if Isshin and Kisuke have little gossiping sessions about Ichigo when they go out for drinks.

And let's not forget his two sisters Karin and Yuzu. Ichigo has told her much about them, his fondness for them really showing in his words whenever he spoke about them. They were incredibly important to him, so she hoped that they'll at least take a liken to her.

She must admit that she was a little bit nervous. She wasn't used to these kinds of situations. You know, trying to make a good impression on the family of the man you are now dating?

"Hey, I'm back!" Ichigo called out as soon as he managed to get the door open, placing a hand on Ukitake's back to guide her inside. "And I have a guest with me."

"Ichigo, you're back!" A cutely girly voice called said in gladness to hear from him. A moment later, a young girl, who looked to be 10 or 11 in age appeared, her short orange hair held back with a simple clip and light brown eyes bright and happy.

She then paused before she reached them, her eyes taking on a lightly surprised expression when she noticed that Ichigo wasn't standing there alone. "Oh," she murmured with a surprisingly hopeful smile on her lips, leaning forward expectantly. "Who's this?"

With Ichigo's arm still pressed against the small of her back, Ukitake smiled warmly and bowed her head a little in greeting, her hands folded elegantly in front of her. "My name is Juushiro Ukitake. You must be Ichigo's little sister, Yuzu."

If at all possible, Yuzu's expression brightened further, seemingly happy that Ukitake knew of her before they had even met and she nodded. "Ah, yes, that's right!"

Ukitake gave a light chuckle at the girl's enthusiasm, her previous nerves draining away quickly. "It's so nice to meet you."

"You too!" she said as she stepped forward to take her hand, seemingly to shake it in a deeper sign of greeting. She then seemed to stare up at her for a moment before a light blush flittered across her cheeks and she smiled with her eyes closed. "Wow, I never knew Ichigo had such a beautiful friend."

"Oh," Ukitake murmured, both surprised and embarrassed by the compliment before smiling shyly. "Thank you."

"Ichigo," Yuzu turned to face him, a somewhat excited smile on her lips as she still held onto Ukitake's hand with the two of hers. "Is she-?"

"She's going to stay the night," Ichigo said, cutting her off after seemingly anticipating what she was going to ask. "She has a sprain ankle so I'm making sure she keeps off it."

"A sprained ankle?" Yuzu repeated, her brow creasing into a look of concern as she immediately turned her gaze downwards to visibly see that, yes, Ukitake did indeed have one ankle wrapped up tightly. "Oh, then come in!" she said as she moved to Ukitake's other side, still holding her hand as she and Ichigo guided her further into the house. "You mustn't keep standing!"

Ukitake only smiled politely as the two orange-haired youths fussed over her, leading her into the open kitchen, dining room and lounge room area, helping her to sit in one of the comfortable sofa chairs. Her ankle was not giving her any trouble, as a captain she was a relatively quick healer when it came to physical wounds. But it seemed to be in a Kurosaki's genes to want to make a fuss over her.

"Is dad in?" Ichigo asked after he made sure Ukitake was comfortable and settled. He glanced at his surroundings with a sense of suspicious and wariness, his eyes narrow and skittishly darting back and forth.

Ukitake had to stifle a chuckle. It was like he was expecting his father to leap out at him from the shadows at any moment now. And knowing Isshin, he probably would.

"No, he's not here at the moment," Yuzu answered as she picked up a cushion on the other end of the couch and fluffed it up a little with her hands. "I'm just making dinner for everyone."

Ichigo nodded his head at her before turning on his heel. "I better go get an ice pack myself then," he called out before disappearing up a flight of stairs.

Ukitake watched him until he was out of sight before turning her attention back to his sister, the young girl still looking notably thrilled by her presence. "You'll have some dinner too, right, Ukitake-san?"

She was so adorable, how on earth could Ukitake say no to her. "If it's not too much trouble," she said as she tilted her head to the side, her hair falling over her shoulder as she did so.

"Not at all!" Yuzu beamed at her and placed the pillow she was holding on the coffee table in front of her. "Make yourself at home. Ichigo will be back in just a minute. Here, you can rest your ankle on this."

"Thank you," Ukitake said as she did what she was instructed, knowing that it would be something Ichigo would suggest the moment he returned with the ice-pack. "You're very kind."

A light blush appeared on Yuzu's cheeks again and she gave this cutely shy laugh before turning to head into the kitchen area again. "Be back soon!" she promised.

Ukitake watched her leave, still smiling sincerely at the warm welcome she was receiving. Truly, it was making her wonder to herself why she was feeling a sense of nervousness to begin with. Yuzu was such a sweet child; she could see them getting along wonderfully.

Now, what about Ichigo's other sister?

"Hey, Ichigo," another feminine voice said, startling Ukitake slightly. But as she glanced over her shoulder, she noted that Ichigo wasn't anywhere to be seen and another young lady was half way down the stairs, looking up as if she was talking to someone.

And from first glance, Ukitake knew that she was Karin, the other sister. She had short, shoulder-length black hair and appeared to look a little bit more like Ichigo in the facial area, so there was no doubt about it.

Turning her gaze forward again as Karin seemed to be conversing with Ichigo somewhat privately; she tried to not listen in. But with her hearing slightly better than others, she couldn't help it.

"So, is that the woman dad's been talking about?" Karin asked with a sense of curiosity.

"Eh?" Was immediate Ichigo's reply and Ukitake could just imagine him arching an eyebrow at his sister in blatant confusion.

"Oh, he's been wailing in front of the poster again," Karin informed him casually, prompting Ukitake to furrow her brow slightly in wonder.

What poster?

Turning to look to her left, Ukitake soon found her answer as a large poster, covering the majority of the wall near the kitchen of a beautiful orange-haired woman. In the corner, written in black ink were the words; "Misaki Kurosaki, beautiful wife and mother."

Oh...was she Ichigo's mother? That's where he got his uniquely orange hair from?

"He's been complaining about you having a girlfriend and not telling him," Karin went on to say, causing Ukitake to stiffen a little in her seat. Trust Isshin to catch on before she even did...

Now she really felt a fool.

Ichigo made a little sound of disapproval. "Tch, the idiot," he said in regard to his father.

"Well?" Karin asked questioningly, a hint of amusement in her voice. When she received no verbal reply, she gave a half-chuckle and descended the rest of the stairs. "Heh, better go introduce myself then."

Curling a strand of her hair behind her ear, Ukitake swallowed an acute case of nerves before she looked up and offered a warm smile, trying to appear as if she hadn't heard her conversation with her brother. But, as she did so, the dark-haired girl paused in her moments, her eyes widening a little as if from surprise.

"Oh, hello there, you must be Karin," Ukitake said brightly, hoping that her reaction wasn't a negative one. "Ichigo has told me much about you."

Karin seemed momentarily stunned for words. "Ah, yeah, I'm Karin," she said dumbly.

"My name is Juushiro Ukitake," Ukitake stated as she leaned forward in her seat. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah," Karin said as she seemed to pull herself out of a state of shock, actually moving to stand a little closer to her. "You too."

Suddenly, the atmosphere seem to become tense, the ground almost rumbling ominously. Then, there was this almighty shrill, a voice haunting familiar and a figure in white dashing toward Ichigo as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Ichigooooooooooooooo!"

"Huh?" was all Ichigo could utter before a dark-haired man in a white doctor's coat appeared, planting his foot in his side and knocking him completely off his feet, making him collide with a wall a few feet behind him.

"Hey!" Ichigo managed to wheeze out to the offender, who was looking far too pleased with himself as he danced around in a fighting stance. "What the hell!"

"Oh look, dad's home," Karin said in a bored tone as she casually caught the icepack that went airborne in her hand without even looking up.

"Please stop, both of you!" Yuzu pleaded on the verge of embarrassment. "We have a guest!"

Ukitake blinked at the dark haired man. "I-Isshin?"

With his victory dance momentarily stopping, Isshin was seemingly startled by her voice. "Juushiro?" he whispered under his breath.

"Ah, it's good to see you again, Isshin," Ukitake said with a warm smile, her eyes watering a little at the sight of her old friend. He hadn't changed a bit appearance wise.

Slowly, he turned around to face her, blinking his eyes a couple of time. Then, his face broke you into a wide, enthusiastic grin and seemed to take a flying leap at her, his arms out in front of him in an attempt to give her a bone crushing hug!

"Ukitake-chan~!"

Ukitake's body tensed in her seat, her eyes slightly fearful as she awaited impact of the crash-tackle...but, it never came. Instead there was a loud thud and a small groan of pain. Risking a glance, she realized that Isshin had his face planted on the floor next to the lounge she was sitting on, Ichigo's hand on the back of his head, practically grinding his father's face into the hard floor.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Ichigo growled out through clenched teeth, his eyebrow above his right eye was twitching, his body tense, and his face creased into a look of pure annoyance.

Suddenly, Isshin made a noise that sounded something like a war-cry before he pushed himself up off the floor so abruptly that he threw Ichigo off of him. He then whirled around and grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his shirt.

"Ichigo!" he bellowed into his son's face, his expression nothing short of disgruntlement. "I was merely greeting a special and dear friend of mine!"

"Well, she doesn't want you greeting her!" Ichigo yelled back, placing his hands on his father's wrists in an attempt to peel them away.

Isshin's nostrils flared with rage. "How dare you make such an assumption?"

"It was easy!" Ichigo retorted, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Besides, who would want you greeting them like that!"

However, instead of looking offended, Isshin seemed amazed, his hand relaxing a little on his hold of Ichigo's shirt. "You mean Ukitake-senpai is...?"

"What are you on about?" Ichigo blinked rapidly at his father's sudden change in temperament, but he wasn't ready to lower his defences completely just yet.

And for good reason as Isshin tightened his grip again and gave his son an abrupt shake. "How could you manage to gain the affections of the most sought after woman in the world?" he yelled before dropping him like a sack of potatoes to make another flying leap at her. "Juu~!"

But, as before, he didn't reach her as Ichigo grabbed Isshin by the foot and practically threw him to the floor with a load crash. "I told you to stay away from her!" he seethed. "She's already has a twisted ankle, she doesn't want you making things worse!"

"Injured?" Isshin uttered, again blinking his eyes a couple of time. Then, he abruptly grinned widely and leapt to his feet ready to, quite literally, crush his son in an overly powerful and manly hug, nuzzling his stubble lined cheek against Ichigo's. "Ah, my son has grown into a responsible young man! Daddy is so proud!"

Immediately, Ichigo began to struggle, his arms flailing about in order to push Isshin away from him, his expression falling short of being shocked and frantic. "Get off of me, you lunatic!"

Again, he abruptly let go of him and spun around to face her, Ukitake having opted to stay silent through the father and son...bonding time.

"Juu-chan! Because of your loveliness, Ichigo has become a man!" Isshin loudly announced as he her hands in his, clasping them together between them as his watery gaze all but sparkle in barely contained so-called gratitude.

However, that look quickly waned and his face turned serious, darkly serious as he peered at Ichigo from the corner of his eye. "And he better treat you like an honourable young man, for if he doesn't, we are going to have a few issues..."

Ukitake gave a weak chuckle at the obvious threat directed in Ichigo's direction and by the look on Ichigo's face, this wasn't the first threat he has faced because of her.

Ichigo visibly bristled and forcibly pushed his way between them; breaking the grip Isshin had on her hands and glared at his father with a twitching gaze. "What the hell are you trying to say?" he all but growled out.

"I'm saying you better treat Uki-chan well," Isshin informed him with a fare amount of firmness before cracking him on the forehead with his own, actually head-butting him. "Or I'll beat the living snot out of you!"

Ukitake didn't think it was possible, but Ichigo looked even more incensed and disgruntled. "I'd like to see you try!"

"Uki~!" Isshin suddenly yelled, startling her greatly as he turned to face her again. "How can you date such an abusive young man?"

That was it; Ichigo had enough. "Get away from her!" He demanded and crash-tackled his father away from her, the two of them now participating in a wrestling type match complete with powerful high-kicks, vicious right hooks and the dishonourable eye gouging and head-butting.

Truly, nothing was off-limits in this battle.

Ukitake could only sit in her seat in a muted astonishment. Ichigo's sisters, Karin and Yuzu on the other hand appeared as if this was a frequent occurrence; Karin rolling her eyes as she flopped herself down into a chair and Yuzu sighing in defeat as she wandered back into the kitchen.

Ah, good to see Isshin hadn't changed a bit personality wise either...right?

"Um, should we do something?" she asked Karin who was now flipping through channels on the television set with a great sense of boredom.

"They'll stop as soon as dinner's ready," she replied, not bothering to look up when Isshin gave a sudden yelp of discomfort. "You get used to it."

"Ah, yes," Ukitake said, smiling softly at the noises behind her, finding them somewhat and oddly comforting. "I suppose so."


	24. Chapter 24

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Summary:** After concealing her true gender for years, Juushiro Ukitake thought she had the art of hiding mastered...but then Ichigo, in all his brash glory, happened to stumble across her secret. Is there a way to keep the loud orange-hair substitute soul-reaper quiet? Probably not...

**Pairings:** Ichigo/Ukitake, Renji/Byakuya. **Friendship:** Kyouraku and Ukitake, Rukia and Ukitake.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters associated with the Anime of Bleach.

**Warnings:** Juushiro Ukitake is dictated as a female in gender in this story. Yes, I am well aware that he is male in both Manga and anime, but work with me here. **Yaoi** is featured in this story as well. Don't like? Then back out now...

**AN:** Yep, I'm still alive...if you can call it that. I would like to apologize for taking so long to update this fic...again. As you can see, I haven't forgotten it; it's just that Real Life is seriously kicking my ass at the moment. It's a long story and I won't bore you with it.

Thanks so very much to; Crazy Hyper Lady, GameDemonKing, RunicSiren, Aldo Montoya, Aeducan, Lady S. Fox, librarycat9, Orchamus, shadowgouf, Grinja, CleverPhoenix, killing u with umbrellas, Good Omens (Sabishii Kage Tenshi on her other account), Harteramo, Athina Dark-Angel of Death, bleachfan78, codyskater31, and Zetsuki for your reviews and being so patient with me. You guys are amazing ^^

Comments, suggest and reviews are all welcomed and encouraged. Please do let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 24:

Dinner went surprisingly well, despite the fact that Isshin and Ichigo were glaring each other down from across the table, their bodies tense and ready to rip at each other's throat should the other make one wrong move. The tension at that end of the dinner table was so thick; you could nearly see the bulky dark cloud of pressure and cut it with a knife.

But at the other end of the table, where Ukitake was sitting with Ichigo's sister, things were a bit more jovial and calm. Yuzu was such a cheerful child, asking many different questions while Karin seemed to be closer to Ichigo in personality; calm and serious. She also had this knowing glint in her eyes, often throwing a glance in Ichigo's direction, raising an eyebrow as him. Ichigo, of course, would answer her by completely ignoring her questioning gaze, prompting the young woman to roll her eyes.

Still, Ukitake enjoyed the meal, the welcoming atmosphere the two young girls presented to her and found it quite amusing that none of them were even remotely fazed by the ominous presences beside them.

After dinner, Isshin once again attempted to get a hug out of her, blubbering about something Ukitake didn't quite catch. All she heard was 'Ichigo' and 'a real man'. Well, whatever he said and whatever he meant, Ichigo didn't like it very much. After delivering a swift kick to his father's side, which sent him comically into a wall, Ichigo snared her by the wrist and practically carried her upstairs again, announcing loudly that he wasn't to be disturbed.

Ukitake must admit that she blushed a little when Yuzu giggled and Karin sent a smirk in her direction.

So, currently, she was sitting on Ichigo's bed, her arms folded on the window sill as she looked out the window at the now night sky. She couldn't believe it was night already, where had the day gone? It was almost depressing. Tomorrow she was to head back to the Soul Society, back to the responsibilities of a captain and back to seeing Ichigo on occasions where she was free for time.

"Hey," Ichigo said to gain her attention. "You alright?"

Pushing away from the window, Ukitake turned around to smile warmly at Ichigo who was sitting at his desk that was covered in books and papers, as though he had been busy with a project or something.

"I'm fine," she replied truthfully as she curled a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's good," Ichigo said softly, a small smile of his own on his lips. However, his expression changed into that of mild guilt and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about the old man. I swear, he's such a lunatic."

Ukitake laughed softly into her hand. "Your sisters are adorable, Ichigo."

"Thanks. They're good kids," Ichigo said with a rare but genuine carefree grin, his chest puffing out a little with pride. "And they seem fond of you."

"I'm glad," Ukitake said, genuinely happy by those words.

"Although," Ichigo carried on to say. "Karin did seem to be staring at me in wonder, as if questioning how I could get someone like you."

"Haha, I'm sure that's not the case," Ukitake replied quickly and somewhat embarrassed by what he was insinuating. She was lucky to have someone like him wanting to be with her, not the other way round.

"Anyway, I was hoping to meet your family," Ukitake said before she anxiously wrung her hands together tightly in her lap. "Especially after all the trouble mine was sure to have put you through."

Ukitake had to wince as possible scenarios ran through her head. After hearing Isshin as he threatened his own son about taking care of her, she didn't want to think what Shunsui had said to him. Shunsui was her best friend, her brother, her confidant...and he could be _**really**_ protective when he felt he needed to be.

Honestly, back at the academy, Shunsui, along with Yoruichi, Kisuke and Isshin, were often tackling poor, defenceless students for supposedly looking at her the wrong way or after asking her a particularly odd question. She wasn't completely sure how they were looking at her, exactly, but did it really deserve a powerful Kidou to the face?

Everyone around her has always been a little bit protective and she still wasn't sure why.

_Oh god..._ Ukitake thought to herself with a feeling of dread. _What would happen if Yamamoto-sensei were to find out?_

"I've been through worse," Ichigo snorted, pulling Ukitake out of her musings, which were starting to become terrifying. "As you can see with my old man..."

"Well, he hasn't changed a bit," Ukitake said through a somewhat shaky smile, trying her best to banish her previous thoughts as she needed to enjoy this free time with Ichigo while she could. "Speaking of which, he's at the door right now."

Although Isshin was very talented at keeping his Spiritual Pressure at bay and hidden, she didn't need to sense him to know he was there. Of course he would be there, crouching on the other side with his ear pressed up against the door in hopes of hearing something juicy.

A very noticeable twitch rippled through Ichigo's body. "Really?" he snarled as he snapped his attention to his door, his eyes narrow and filled with the promise of pain to anyone on the other side. "You better not be trying to listen in, old man!"

Ukitake had to laugh to herself when Ichigo threw open the door of his bedroom and practically chased his father down the hallway, threatening to quite literally pound him into the floor while yelling obscenities as he did so. And, of course, Isshin was matching his son's irritation with his far too cheerful and boisterous responses, yelling about how his son was becoming a man.

And about how he wanted to witness something so beautiful with his own eyes.

She shook her head. Isshin could be so indecent at times. It was of no surprise that he and Kisuke got on so well...and Shunsui during their younger years.

"Karin!" Ichigo suddenly bellowed. "Keep that jackass away from me!"

"Wah!" Isshin yelped, followed by a loud crash. "My children are so cruel!"

Laughing quietly to herself again, Ukitake took a moment to glance around Ichigo's bedroom as this was the first time she's been inside. And it was pretty much how Rukia had described in her reports; rather neat for a boy's room, only a couple of posters she had no idea what they consisted off, a guitar near the door and a few nick-nacky things scattered around.

His desk, however, seemed to be the main point in the room and she can't help but wonder whether she had interrupted Ichigo while he was researching something. By the amount of books on his desk, it must have been rather important.

"Bloody jackass," Ichigo seethed as he re-entered the room, slamming the door shut and locking it tightly behind him. He then walked over to his desk, pulling out the seat and plonking himself down wearily. "I swear, I can't wait to move out."

"That won't help you, I'm afraid," Ukitake said around her chuckles as she moved to sit on the edge of his bed, her feet touching the floor. "He'll find you."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Ichigo murmured, his eye giving a telltale twitch.

_Probably best to change the topic_, Ukitake thought to herself with a smile.

"Well, anyway, I couldn't help but notice you have quite a few books scattered about, Ichigo," she commented. "I'm not interrupting your school work, am I?"

"Hm? Oh, no, I was doing some research in my spare time," Ichigo answered as he cast a quick glance over the piles of books littering his desk. "It has nothing to do with school."

"Oh, what were you researching?" Ukitake questioned as she tilted her head to the side, her smile never wavering from her lips.

"Tuberculosis."

Ukitake felt her mouth drop open in surprise. "Huh?"

"Yeah, and I found something interesting," Ichigo said rather casually, yet there was this look of achievement on his face as he peered at her from one eye. "According to a few medical documents, if you take antibiotics like rifampicin and isoniazid, it can help ease the symptoms. Might even cure you altogether."

"R-really?"

"And it just so happens that my old man has these two specific antibiotics in his medical cabinet," Ichigo said as he opened a draw of his desk and pulled out two medicine bottles, one after the other and presented them on his desk.

"See?" He said to her, finally turning to look in her direction as he smiled that rare but beautiful warm smile of his. "This was actually one of the reasons why I was heading to the Soul Society."

C-cure? These small white bottles could hold the key to her being free of her debilitating illness? After over two thousand years of uncertainty and near-death could she really be on the brink of freedom?

It...it didn't seem possible.

"Ichigo...? I..."

Pushing himself up from his seat, Ichigo crossed the small distance between then to stand in front of her. He then placed the two bottles of medication in her hands, his hands cradling hers as he knelt down in front of her. She turned her gaze down to her lap, blinking in disbelief at the items she was now holding. Then slowly she curled her fingers around the bottles, her heart beating rapidly as a powerful realization struck her.

They were real.

The bottles of medication were real.

And so were Ichigo's hands as he tightened his grip around hers in a comforting manner, no doubt responding to the trembling that was now overtaking her.

"It will probably take time to cure you and there is a chance that it might not," Ichigo went on to say as he lifted his hand to brush aside the tresses of hair around her face, his fingers brushing against the skin of her cheek. "But they will give you more days to enjoy life and to help those around you."

Finally able to tear her eyes away from the bottles in her hands, Ukitake lifted her head to gaze into Ichigo's eyes. However, her vision quickly began to blur as tears welled up in her eyes. "...Thank you," she whispered. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"There are a lot of people who are willing to do anything for you, if you let them," Ichigo immediately said as he cupped her cheek, staring into her eyes to show her that he was being serious and sincere, and what he was about to say next was the truth. "You are worth it, Juushiro. Let them care for you as much as you care for them."

"Ichigo..." Ukitake found herself whispering again. Then, she dropped the bottles of her new medication onto the bed haphazardly as she leaned forward to throw her arms around Ichigo's neck in a hug, burying her face into his shoulder.

"You need to take those tablets everyday for about six months," Ichigo said as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, bringing her down to the floor so she was practically sitting in his lap. "So let me know before you run out, ok?"

Ukitake could do nothing but nod her head in a sign that she understood what he said, her voice failing her as she was too overcome with emotions. All she could do was grasp onto the back Ichigo's shirt and hug him for all she was worth, mildly aware of the tears of relief and joy as they rolled down her cheeks.

This...was almost too good to be true. It was, however, real.

But...

"Why?" Ukitake murmured against his neck.

"Hm?" Ichigo uttered, confused by her question.

Pulling back ever so slightly, but with her arms still wrapped around his neck, Ukitake looked into Ichigo's eyes again. "Why are you doing this for me?"

Ichigo furrowed his brow rather cutely from confusion and gave her a look that said he didn't understand why she was questioning him. "It's fairly simple," he said firmly as he tightened his arms around her waist.

He then, however, looked rather embarrassed as a dusting of red ran across the bridge of his nose. "Well, I...love you."

Ukitake nearly stopped breathing, her eyes becoming wide. "You...?"

Then, without warning, she pushed forward and pressed her lips firmly against Ichigo's, startling the younger man significantly as they both fell onto the floor. Ichigo landed on his back, his hands steadfastly against her sides as she lay on top of him, their lips barely parting, only enough for quick intakes of air.

Their positions were scandalous, but neither could care less. Ukitake was lying between Ichigo's legs with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he pressed their bodies together. Her hands were on his chest as her hair cascaded over her shoulders, mixing readily with his short orange strands.

She didn't know what to say at that moment, so she poured her feelings into the long, slow and passionate kisses.

After a few more lingering caresses of her lips, Ukitake broke the kiss by placed her hands on either side of Ichigo's head and pushed back slightly leaned over him. "Ichigo, I love you too, I really do," she said to him. "It's just...I'm far older than you and my illness-"

"Age is literally just a number and I can help with your illness," Ichigo immediately cut her off, knowing full well where her words were going. "Juushiro, I don't care about the minor details, all I care about is you."

"Ichigo..." she whispered, his name passing her lips so easily. "There will be times where the woman behind these clothes will need the man in you. Are you really alright with that?"

Surprisingly, Ichigo snorted as he squeezed her waist. "I wouldn't be here, saying this right now if I wasn't."

...No, he wouldn't.

Suddenly, Ukitake gave a half chuckle as she leaned back, her hands covering her face as she sat on the floor. "...He was right. I have been using my illness as an excuse. I've been such a fool."

Ichigo abruptly pushed him into a sitting position, no doubt somewhat startled by her words. "Huh?"

"That's what Kyouraku said. He was right, wasn't he?" Ukitake said as she removed her hands from her face, smiling a weary smile as she berated herself for her own stubbornness and stupidity. "I've never been in a relationship with anyone, even after all these years because I was afraid that my illness would rip them away from me. But you..."

"Are too stubborn to let some disease get in the way," Ichigo said as he pulled her into his arms again, Ukitake falling against him willingly. "Was that what you were going to say?"

Ukitake chuckled quietly and said; "Something like that." She then titled her head back to look at him, only to close her eyes a moment later when their lips met in another passionate kiss.

From this moment on, she made a promise to herself that she was going to start living for the present. She'll stick to this promise for everyone who had put up with her for all these years. For Shunsui. For Ichigo.

And, most importantly, for herself.


End file.
